Knight STAR
by sky blue star
Summary: They left her for dead and with no memory. Can a young woman stop a mad scientist before it's too late? The first in the Knight Rider Beyond Series. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Probably not very good, but here goes nothing. Knight Rider and it's characters are the property of Glen A. Larson and Universal. No KR2000, TKR, or KR2010 included.

My first stab at Knight Rider and long fiction. So don't beat me up too much if it's long or sucks in some parts. Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

-------

Theme- Die Another Day by Madonna

-------

Chapter 1

-------

The pickup truck raced underneath the stormy California sky. It's driver never slowing, never stopping, despite speed limit signs and warnings of sharp turns.

The driver was frantic. He constantly checked the bundle under the blanket. There was a pulse, but it was very weak. Time was of the essence. "Hang on." he pleaded. "Not much longer now. We're almost there." He pulled the bundle closer to him, rocking it.

His emotions were in a tailspin. He had to remain calm enough to get to his destination without crashing and causing further harm. He didn't know how he was going to go back to work the next day and not strangle a certain someone for doing this horrible thing.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "If I had known…"

Finally, he came upon two iron gates. A couple of guards came out. They recognized him. "What are you doing out in this weather?" one of them asked, a newspaper over his head so he wouldn't get wet.

"Let me in, Gary." he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I have supplies to drop off."

"Okay." said the guard, shrugging, not understanding why someone would be out at this hour.

The driver rushed through the gates and parked out back where no one would see him, he hoped. He ran around to the other side of the truck and pulled the bundle out, careful to keep the blanket over it so his cargo wouldn't get wet. 'Where should I go first?' he thought. 'Should I go up to the main office and tell them what I know?'

'No.' he thought. He didn't have enough evidence yet. But what could he do? He couldn't blow it. But…what about 'her'?

He did all he could think of doing. He ran. He ran over the grounds until he saw a garage. Maybe he could put the bundle in there until morning. It was worth a shot.

He hurried as fast as he could, but he soon slipped on a muddy patch on the driveway. He tripped and fell, sending his precious load crashing to the hard ground, just outside the garage door.

He ran over and tried to pick it up, but it was no use. He was too weak to lift it. He didn't want to leave, but someone was bound to notice him. He didn't even feel right in leaving the blanket there. What if someone recognized it as the one kept in his truck?

He had to leave her here, out in the elements. It broke his heart. And he blamed himself for all of it. Every damned bit of it. He knelt quickly and held her the best he could.

"I'm so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me." he cried. "You deserved better." He kissed her cheek for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time. He then set her down, and ran, taking the blanket with him.

He turned to see her one last time. 'I let you down.' he thought. 'I let us all down.' He then ran off into the night.

-------

The first thing she remembered was darkness. She couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed, but it was dark. The quiet turned into small tapping sounds, Then she felt cold droplets on her skin.

'Where am I?' she thought. 'Who am I?' She couldn't remember how she got here. Yet here she was. She didn't have much time to wonder. The cold drops on her skin were starting to cause pain. It stung on certain places in her being. A noise was forming from up inside her, up through her throat. It was the only word she could manage to say above a whisper.

"Help."

-------

A sudden crash of thunder and lightning woke Kitt up and shook him a bit. It was really bad out there tonight. He was glad he was safe inside his garage, and not spending the night outside like other cars did.

He was about to shut his power packs back down to recharge when he heard something. It was very faint at first. It sounded like a female.

"Bonnie?" Kitt called. "Is that you?" No answer came. Then he heard it again. His scanner indicated a female form huddled just outside the garage. But it wasn't Bonnie.

He opened the garage door and rolled forwards. There, he saw her. A human curled up right in front of him. She had several cuts, and what looked like two bruises on the side of her head.

"Help." He could barely hear her say.

"Devon! Bonnie!" Kitt called up to Devon's main office. "Hurry! Someone is hurt down here!"

Bonnie called an ambulance while Devon made his way down to Kitt's garage to see what was going on.

Kitt felt helpless watching the girl in so much pain. He scanned her vitals and they didn't look critical, but they were serious and very unstable.

"No more." he heard her say.

"It's okay. Help is coming."

"Don't let them…it hurt so much. Don't…let…them…"

"It's all right." Kitt tried to reassure her. "I won't let them harm you again." Even though he didn't know who 'they' were. Whomever they were, they were monsters for treating another living thing like this.

"No more…please!" It was as if she were pleading with her attacker to stop hurting her. Kitt did a quick scan of the area. No strangers were on the grounds. How long had she been here?

He was relieved to see Devon run up and over to them. He was carrying a blanket and wrapped it around the woman. He tried to help her up until she cried out in pain.

"Devon, stop it!" said Kitt. "You'll hurt her even more if you move her."

"I'm sorry, my dear. Forgive me." Devon eased her back onto the ground and knelt beside her. He held her head in his hands. She looked as though she had been brutally beaten.

"Can't…won't…live like this…evil…I…can't live…" she cried.

"Yes, you can. Just a little while longer." Kitt told her.

"Kitt, what is she talking about?" Devon asked.

"I don't know. She must think whomever did this to her will come back." Right now all he could do was talk to her until help arrived.

-------

The dark was all she could see. And pain was all she felt. Her head hurt the most. Everywhere else the pain came and went in small doses. There was that huge feeling of pain when she felt herself being lifted suddenly, but it went away.

Right now the only thing she cared about other than the pain, was the fact that she heard someone. Where ever the voice was coming from, it was helping her through it.

Suddenly, she saw a quick flash of light. Her body bucked upward and she felt pain in her head, a pain so fierce, it stopped every thought in her mind.

"No!" she cried. "Don't hurt me again!"

"Shhh. It's all right. I promise no one will hurt you. We're going to help you."

She was crying. She could feel it. "I…I can't remember anything."

"That's okay." she heard him say. "We'll help you remember."

She felt another sensation, her eyes were opening. It was still dark, but now the only thing she could see was a red light. It moved back and forth and calmed her.

"Help." she managed to say before the darkness drifted back in and she fell into a sort of sleepy haze.

-------

Bonnie and Kitt watched as they put the young lady onto a stretcher and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Devon was giving a report to a police officer and to see which hospital they were taking her to.

"Kitt," said Bonnie. "How old does she look to you? I can barely tell by looking at her."

"She does look rather young. About sixteen. Yet I'm getting data on her vitals that she's at least 20 or so."

Kitt watched as they closed the ambulance doors and started off. They could still see her through the windows. She had brown, reddish hair and very pale skin. There was something familiar about this human, but he couldn't detect it.

Bonnie and Devon headed back inside. Devon called back to him. "Don't worry, Kitt. They're taking her to St. John's Memorial Hospital. As soon as she's able, we'll pay her a visit."

Kitt's attention remained on the young woman as the ambulance rolled away. 'I hope you'll be alright.' he thought. He rolled back into the garage and tried to power back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-------

It was all peaceful and quiet for a while. She barely felt any pain. Most of it left when she felt something small and sharp prick her arm. A couple of days later, she felt light and heat. She opened her eyes to find a man standing over her with a small flashlight staring down at her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust.

"Looks like she's coming out of it." The doctor wrote on his clipboard and handed it to the nurse. He moved her arms and legs and asked if she could feel them. He then asked her to move on her own and she did.

"Only my head hurts." she told him. The sides of her face were wrapped in bandages.

"We'll get you something for that. For now, just try to rest." He started to walk out the door.

"I don't know who I am. Can you tell me?" She was hoping she could at least know her own name.

"I'm afraid we haven't been able to identify you." he said in an informative, yet sympathetic manner. "But don't worry. I'm sure we'll find out who you are soon enough. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes. There was a man. He found me. He talked to me. Can I see him, please?"

"I'll see if I can locate him. Get some rest." He left. The nurse turned off the light.

The woman laid there. The only memories she had was of a red light and a man who had helped her and she had never gotten to see. She had no idea who she was or where she came from. It was frightening.

'What will happen to me next?' she asked herself.

-------

Devon stood up as Dr. Hartman walked into the office. The two men shook hands. Dr. Hartman sat behind his desk and had Devon take a seat opposite him.

"Mr. Miles, I'll get down to it. The young lady is malnourished, and has several cuts and bruises which will mend easily. However, the two marks on the side of her head we found are burns."

"Burns?"

"Yes. I'm afraid her brain sustained quite a lot of damage. In all likelihood from a jolt of electricity which has affected her memory. The damage may be irreversible."

"And no word yet on who she is?"

"None, I'm afraid. You work for the Foundation. I was hoping you'd tell me."

Devon shook his head. "We've gone through every agency we can think of and no one matching her description has been reported missing."

"Well," said Dr. Hartman. "She can leave the hospital in a few days. What do we do then? She can't stay here."

Devon thought a moment. "If I can convince her, I'll take her back to the Foundation with me. Maybe a more relaxed environment will help her memory."

"Very well, Mr. Miles. I'll order the medication she'll need and send you the paperwork." But before Devon got out of his chair, the doctor stopped him. "One more thing, Mr. Miles."

"Yes?"

"The paramedics found this in her hand." He reached into a small bag and pulled out a silver necklace covered in dirt. It had a small silver pendant with a silver star surrounded by a circle. In the center of the star was a light blue jewel. "One of them said it took a while to get it out of her grasp."

"That's peculiar." said Devon. "I'll have it cleaned and give it back to the girl. It might help her as well."

Dr. Hartman put the necklace back in the bag. "Good luck, Mr. Miles." he said, handing the bag to him. Devon nodded. He thanked Dr. Hartman and waited to see their patient.

-------

She relived his voice in her mind. It was the only thing that took her mind off herself. Maybe he knew who she was.

She was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed an older gentleman walk into the room. "Good afternoon." he said. "Good afternoon." she kindly repeated. He smiled at her. "My name is Devon Miles. I was hoping you and I could sit and talk for a bit."

"Okay." she said, meekly, not knowing why this man would want to talk to her.

Devon sat down in a nearby chair. She looked at him curiously. "I suppose you have a million questions you'd like to ask." She nodded. "Well, I'm here to answer anything that I can."

She looked down for a moment, thinking. Then, she looked over at him. "Do we know each other?" she asked.

"No." said Devon. "But I did help find you that night."

"Then who am I? What's my name? Where do I come from? Who's…where's my family?" she asked. She was on the verge of tears. Devon got up and walked to her bedside. He took her hands in his.

"Please, my dear. Don't upset yourself like this. We're doing the best we can to find out who you are and where your family is."

"We?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm the Executive Director of an organization called the Foundation for Law and Government. Also known as F.L.A.G. We help people everyday. Some, believe it or not, that are just like you. Actually," he said, sitting on her bedside, "I'd like to discuss the Foundation with you."

"What about it?"

"I've spoken with Dr. Hartman. He says you'll be able to leave the hospital in few days. I was hoping you'd like to come stay at the Foundation while you recover." He waited for her answer.

"Stay at an agency?" she asked.

"Yes. Oh, don't worry. It's not as bad as it sounds. The Foundation's building itself is quite a sight. It's a grand house. You'll be given your own personal bedroom. We also have guesthouses if you would like to move in there later on. There are beautiful gardens, and if you look closely to the West, you can see the ocean. There will be guards on duty around the clock, so no one will disturb you."

She though a moment. It seemed like a nice gesture. "I don't want to put you through any trouble, Mr. Miles."

"Please," he said. "Call me Devon. And it's no trouble. I've missed having someone your age around. Why, there hasn't been many young people at the Foundation since…" He trailed off in thought. His mind flashed back to Michael.

"Since?" the girl asked.

"Oh, uh, never mind that. So, what say you?" he asked.

"Well, I will need somewhere to stay." she said. "Fine." said Devon. "I'll prepare all the arrangements." He got up to leave. "Is there anything else I can get for you? Any other questions I may be able to answer?"

"You said you found me that night. Wasn't another man there? One of the guards, perhaps?" She wanted to know about the voice she had heard that night.

"Perhaps I'll arrange for you two to meet later on." he said. For the moment he didn't know how much she could take emotionally, let alone how to explain Kitt to her. 'I will when the time is right.' he thought. "Anything else?"

"No. Nothing else. Thank you." she said. "You look tired." said Devon. "We'll talk more in a few days. I'll see you then, all right?" "Alright." said the girl. She smiled then closed her eyes. "Goodnight then." Devon said quietly. He closed the door on the way out.

-------

A few days later, she was able to leave the hospital. Devon arrived around noon to pick her up. "Hello." she said when he entered the room. She noticed that a woman was with him this time. She had darker brown hair and greeted her with a smile.

"Good afternoon. And how are we feeling today?" asked Devon. He pulled his hand from behind his back and gave her a bouquet of white and yellow flowers.

She took them from him. "That's very sweet of you." She handed them to the nurse who went to find something to put them in until she got to the Foundation. "I'm feeling a little better." she said.

"Glad to hear it. I would like to introduce you to someone." He motioned to the woman next to him and she came closer. "My dear, may I introduce to you Dr. Bonnie Barstow. She's worked with FLAG for years."

Bonnie walked over to her and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." said the girl. "Are you a medical doctor, Dr. Barstow?"

Bonnie gave a slight laugh. "Call me Bonnie, and no. I work mainly with computers." She held up a large paper bag. "I've brought you some clothes to wear on your ride back with us."

She helped her to the restroom to change. She pulled out a light gray skirt and a matching white blouse. The girl closed the door behind her. She hated being in front of the mirror when she changed. Whenever she caught a glimpse of her body, she still saw the raw skin, scratches, and bruises. She didn't even bother to look at her head. The burns were still noticeable. She dressed quickly, and put her hair down almost in her face so no one would see them. She saw how the other patients looked at her, and it made her feel awful.

Just as she exited the restroom, Dr. Hartman entered. "Good afternoon everyone. I have Jane Doe's medication and release forms here, Mr. Miles."

"Jane Doe?" the girl asked. 'That must be me.' she thought.

"You know, she's right." said Devon, taking out his reading glasses and a pen. He looked the papers over. "We'll have to give you a name of your very own. Would you like that?"

"Yes, very much."

He read everything over and crossed out the name 'Jane Doe'. He wrote something down. "I rather like the name 'Cara'. It was the name of a girl from my youth. You remind me of her with that red hair of yours."

"Cara." said the woman. "I like that name."

"And how about 'Bennett' for a last name?" offered Bonnie. "It was the last name of my roommate in college."

"Cara Bennett." said Dr. Hartman. "That has a nice ring to it." "Cara Bennett it is then." said Devon, putting his signature on the release forms. He handed them back to Dr. Hartman and they shook hands. "Thank you Mr. Miles." He then turned to his patient. "Good luck, Cara. Don't worry, you'll be in good hands at the Foundation. They have some of the best medical advisors around. They'll keep me updated on your progress and I'll see you in a couple weeks to see how you're coming along." He bid everyone goodbye and left.

Bonnie pushed the wheelchair over to Cara. "Are we all set?" she asked. "Yes, I'm ready." said Cara, getting in. Bonnie pushed her and Devon walked along side them as they made their way to the waiting limo.

-------

Cara enjoyed the ride back to the Foundation. It was very exciting to be riding in a limousine. She looked out the windows. The trees were starting to change color. She hoped she would be able to see the snow again this year. She shook her head. 'This is California.' she thought. 'Why would I think like that?' Soon enough, they were at the Foundation's front gates. Two guards were there and let them pass. She read the inscription on the gates as they went by: 'Foundation For Law And Government'.

They went up a hill with plenty of trees. She noticed even here the grounds looked well kept. "Here we are." said Devon as the main house came into sight. Cara's jaw dropped as the house came into full view. It was a beautiful brown building with white. They pulled into the round driveway up front. Something was etched in concrete at the top, near the roof: 'KNIGHT'. She couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

The driver stopped the limousine and helped them all out. "Thank you, Nigel." said Devon. "That will be all for this afternoon." The driver tipped his head slightly and went to put the limo away. Cara was still staring at the building. Devon went and offered her his arm. "Shall we, my dear?" "Yes, thank you." she said, accepting his offer. They headed inside with Bonnie following them. She smiled to herself. She loved watching guests' reactions as they admired the Foundation, and all it had accomplished and become. It was also great to see Devon enjoying the company of their new friend. It was sometimes hard to get him excited about anything these days.

Devon led them through the main doors. "Here's the main hall, over there is the study area. Down there is the library, the dinning area, and the main dance hall set aside for charity functions."

Cara was taking it all in. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes, I like to think so." said Devon, proudly.

"Now, Devon," warned Bonnie. "don't wear her out on her first day."

"Oh nonsense, Bonnie. I'll just giver her a quick tour." He winked at her.

"Alright." Bonnie said. "I need to get back to work. Don't wear 'yourself' out either. I'll check up on you later, Cara."

Devon spent the next half hour giving her a tour of the Foundation. He soon led her back outside. They went out the back and down a grassy hill with a paved path. "Down there is our technologies department and laboratories."

Cara noticed a smaller building off to the right. "What that?"

"Oh, that's a garage." He paused. "That's where we found you that night." He looked at her for a reaction.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the pain. She remembered the storm, a red light, a voice. 'His' voice. She had to find him. "Devon…" She felt lightheaded.

"You must be tired, my dear. Maybe I should show you to your quarters where you can rest?"

"I…yes." was all she could say. He lead her back inside and up one of the staircases. They walked a short distance until Devon stopped to open a door. Cara stepped in. It was very lovely. It had orange and pink floral wallpaper and the furniture was light brown. "I hope it's to your liking." said Devon. "Bonnie picked everything out for you."

"Oh, Devon. I love it. Thank you."

"There's new clothes in the closet, over there is a bookcase with a vast array of selections, and a desk. You also have your own bathroom." He pointed to a series of glass windows and two glass doors behind a white curtain. "Over there is a balcony. You can see the entire grounds of the Foundation from there."

She turned to him. "Devon, you and Bonnie shouldn't have gone to this much trouble."

He took her hands in his. "Young lady, it was no trouble at all."

Bonnie appeared at the door with a dish. "Does she like it Devon?" She enjoyed decorating the room for her. Other than Kitt, and sometimes Michael, depending on how he had acted sometimes, she didn't really have a child of her own to do it for. And she always wanted a daughter.

"Bonnie, it's beautiful. Thank you." She hugged her. "And those pink flowers are the perfect touch."

"Flowers? What flowers?" asked Devon.

"Oh, I…uh…" stammered Bonnie. "Those came for Cara. Just someone wanting to wish her well." By the look on Bonnie's face, he didn't have to ask who sent them. It was obvious who had. Kitt had been asking about their guest for days.

"Anyway," Bonnie said, putting the dish down on the small table, "here's your medication. Dr. Hartman says it will make you very tired for a few days, so be careful after you take it."

"Okay." she said. "I'm already feeling tired."

"We'll let you rest then." said Devon as he and Bonnie walked out. "Dinner will be at five."

"I'll be ready. Thank you both, for everything."

They said goodbye and left. Cara closed the door. She went into the bathroom and ran the sink to get a cup of water. 'Never be clean.' she heard a female voice hiss. She dropped the paper cup in the sink and looked around. There was nobody there. She shrugged. She filled up the cup, popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed. Almost instantly, she was feeling the affects of the drug. She went over to the bed and laid down. Soon, she was asleep.

-------

Voices came through the darkness along with blurred images in her head.

"You're no good. No good at all." came a female voice.

"Why would you do such a horrible thing?" a male yelled at her.

"No!"

"It's okay." She heard the voice of her rescuer. "We'll help you remember."

-------

Cara opened her eyes. She found herself in the dark. She looked over at the digital clock. 9:45 p.m.! Oh! She didn't mean to oversleep this long! She turned on the lamp and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She washed her face. Dinner had to be over by now She brushed her hair over her bandaged burns.

She was about to head downstairs when the flowers on her nightstand caught her attention. She walked over and read the card.

_Get well soon._

_From, a friend._

'How thoughtful.' She picked up a flower from the vase, then she went out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful night. And yet, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched.

Kitt observed her from down below. He was about to put himself away when he noticed her. She was holding one of the flowers he had sent to her to feel better. He wanted very much to introduce himself to her, but Devon was right. It was best to wait until she had recovered. Still, he wanted to call out to her, or just have her look his way.

As if reading his thoughts at that very moment, she did.

Cara noticed a large dark form in front of the garage. It suddenly rolled backwards into the building. Curiosity getting the better of her, she put her shoes on and headed downstairs. Nobody stopped her as she made her way to the garage.

She made her way carefully down. She tried opening the side door, but it was locked. She also saw a white box which served as the security system. 'Maybe I can see through the windows.' Standing on tip toes, she peered inside. Suddenly, two headlights came on as did the red light she had seen before. It was starting to come towards her.

Cara took off for the Foundation. She ran past a couple of people in the main hall, then up to her room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against it, out of breath and near tears.

She was in a strange place and with no idea who she was. No idea where her family was. And now…some weird, haunted 'thing' was living down in the garage.

"I just want to go home." she said to herself.

-------

"You left her WHERE?" came the man's booming voice. He punched the man sitting in the chair square in the face.

"She's better off there!" came the other man's choked response, blood starting to come from his nose.

"She belongs here with us…with 'me!' And you left the device on her! Could you be anymore stupid!?!" He raised his fist to deliver another blow.

"That's enough, Alex!" came a woman's order. "Perhaps it's better that the girl is gone. I don't see where it matters anymore."

Alex walked over to the woman sitting on the other side of the table, his six foot six inch frame looking down on her. "You would be glad she's gone, wouldn't you? You always were jealous of her." The blonde glared her green eyes at him, then turned away. He then walked over to the other man and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him from the chair by one hand.

"Now, you listen to me. I want her. I want her back." The man struggled as Alex tightened his grip. "You get her back before our project is complete, or I'll turn 'you' into one of my experiments!" With that, he simply let go of the man, dropping him to the floor like a rag doll. "Get him out of here." said the woman. The guards led him out of the interrogation room.

"That idiot!" Alex shouted, pounding his fist onto the table. "He literally left her in the arms of the enemy!"

"Keep your voice down, Alex." said the female. "Everyone will hear you. I don't see why you're carrying on like this. Anyway, from what I read from the reports, she has no memory. We're in the clear. We can continue the experiment without her."

Alex paced back and forth. "I think you fail to see the seriousness of our situation, Dedra. She's bound to regain her memory sooner or later. It's only a matter of time before the Foundation realizes what we're up to here. And remember, she has the activation device. So we can't complete our task without it 'or' her!" He stopped pacing and faced her. "Has that shipment come in yet?"

"No." said Dedra. "But it's due to arrive tomorrow morning. We were very lucky to find that model with such a unique color. I'm amazed FLAG didn't use it for their version."

"Excellent." said Alex. He went over to the window and looked out. "Prepare 'Project S' for transfer. I want it ready for activation when we get our little 'subject' back." She went to complete his orders. Alex was left to his own thoughts as he observed the grounds of CompuTech Industries. "Soon, father." he said. "Soon, I will carry out your life's goal, to destroy the Foundation and the legacy of Wilton Knight, once and for all."

-------

A knock at the door woke Cara from her restless sleep. She looked at the clock. Nearly nine in the morning. She got up, put on a robe, and opened the door. "Good morning, Cara." came Devon's cheerful voice. "I trust that you slept well?" He was carrying a silver tray.

"Yes." she said, letting him in. "I'm sorry I missed dinner. I was so tired."

"No need to apologize, my dear. You need your rest to recover." He set the tray on her table, then motioned for her to sit down. "Compliments of Jacob, our wonderful chef." He uncovered the tray.

She didn't think she had seen such a meal before. "Oh Devon! It all looks so good." She hadn't realized until then how hungry she was. Her stomach nearly growled at the sight of the pancakes, sausages, and fruit.

"I had a feeling you'd have an appetite this morning. Eat up. Feel free to explore outside if you like. If you need anything at all, my office is down the hall, onto your right." He started to leave.

"Devon?"

"Yes?"

"That garage where I was found…what's in there?"

"A car. Why do you ask?" Devon tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Does it belong to the other man who found me?" she asked.

"In a way, yes and no. It really belongs to the Foundation." He was very careful with his answers. "Anything else, Cara?"

"No, Devon. And thank you for this delicious breakfast."

"You're welcome. I'll see you this afternoon." He left her to her meal.

-------

"Of all the no good…!"

Bonnie turned to see Tony Jackson walk up the path. He was covered nearly head to toe in mud. He was walking carefully with his arms out so as not to fall down. "Tony!" she exclaimed. "Where's Kitt?"

"Don't you mention that no good tin can to me! It was all his fault!"

"Did someone mention my name?" Kitt asked slyly, pulling up to them. He was half covered in mud himself.

"You!" said Tony. "You did this on purpose!"

"I beg to differ, Mr. Jackson. It's not 'my' fault you closed the driver's door improperly."

"This car's been giving me an attitude from the moment we got out of the driveway. I told him to can it, and guess what he does. Go on! Guess!" he shouted at Bonnie.

"What?"

"He flings open my door, makes a hard left turn, and throws me out!"

"There is no need to shout, Mr. Jackson. And for the record, I didn't 'throw' you out. You simply 'fell' out."

"You're damn lucky I landed ina mud puddle and not the road." He paused. "Or did you throw me into the mud on purpose?" Kitt didn't answer. The scanner flashed with mischief. Bonnie started to laugh. "Oh! Oh! You all think this is funny?" Tony continued to carry on. "I should sue this organization for…"

"Good morning, Mr. Jackson." interrupted Devon. He was quite surprised to see the normally calm Jackson covered in mud and raving like a lunatic. "I see your test run with the Knight 2000 went…uh…" He looked him up and down. "as expected?"

"That's it, Devon! I quit. Find someone else!"

"Good riddance." said Kitt. Tony glared at the car, then started to walk away.

Devon went after him. "Oh, please, Tony! I'm sure whatever it was, Kitt didn't mean it."

Tony turned to face him. "Mr. Miles, I never in all my life! I'll tell you this much. You want to find a pilot for that car? Rip the computer out and 'maybe' you'll have a chance!" He walked off in a huff. Bonnie walked over to Kitt and stroked his hood. It had to hurt him to hear such a comment.

"Confound it, Kitt!" said Devon, walking back to them. "That's the fourth candidate this month that's walked off. Do you have any idea how important this is?"

"Yes, Devon. I apologize."

"As well you should. If I fail to come up with a new operative in the next few weeks, we'll lose the special funding that's been keeping the Foundation alive. Then where will we be? Where will the Foundation be?"

"I'm sorry, Devon." Kitt tried to say. "It's just that…"

"I know you miss Michael, Kitt." Devon interrupted. "We all do. But the fact is that it's been eighteen years and he clearly has no interest in FLAG. We're lucky to even have Reginald come back for a case once in a while. Now, please, stop causing trouble. Bonnie, get him cleaned up." He walked away.

Bonnie left to get the hose hooked up and came back with a sponge, a bucket, and several cleaning materials. She started to clean. "Kitt, look at this mess." she said, starting to giggle again.

"Humph." Kitt grunted, aggravation in his voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie.

"I wasn't even going to mention Michael." he said, sounding angry and hurt.

She stopped what she was doing. "What is it then?"

"It's just that…well…I want a say in who my new partner should be. Is that so much?" He had spent a lot of time thinking about it. Eighteen years with different partners, and he never felt as close to any of them as he did with Michael. RC was the only one he had even had a friendship with. Everyone else had treated him like a machine.

Bonnie patted the side of his hood. "Oh, Kitt. I know what you mean. I don't want just anyone to come in and fill Michael's shoes. But we have to find someone. I have a feeling Devon's under a different deadline as well." She went quiet.

"Yes, Bonnie." he said. "I've noticed the change in Devon myself lately."

"He didn't mean to be so hard on you, Kitt." continued Bonnie. "He's just tired. But, boy, he's sure taking a liking to Cara. And by the looks of those flowers…so have you."

He perked up at the mention of her name. "Did she like them?"

"Yes, Kitt. She liked them. She said they were the perfect touch to her room." She thought as she reached into the bucket with the sponge. "She's so small and quiet. And pale."

"I was able to scan her that night, Bonnie." said Kitt. "She did appear sickly, but she isn't anemic. I wonder what would cause a person to appear like that." He didn't mention he had gotten a good look at her the night before.

"Someone must really have mistreated her." Bonnie said. "She's so shy and alone. We have to make her comfortable while she's here."

"You've done more than enough, Bonnie." Bonnie turned to see Cara come up from behind her. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just to myself. How are you feeling today?" she asked her.

"Good." She looked at the black car Bonnie was cleaning off. "Wow. What happened?"

"Just a little 'driving mishap'". said Bonnie. Cara continued to stare at the Trans Am. Despite the mud, it really was beautiful. She fought the urge to run her hands over it. She walked around to the front. She was startled to see the familiar red light at the front of the car.

"Bonnie," she asked, nervously, "what's this light over here?"

Bonnie looked up. "Oh, that's the scanner."

"Scanner? Cars don't have scanners." She continued to stare, wondering if she should run away again.

"Most don't. But none have one like that. In fact, Kitt is truly one of a kind."

"Kitt?" asked Cara. "What's a 'kitt'?"

"You're looking at it." Bonnie stood and walked over to her. "Cara Bennett, may I introduce to you the Knight Industries Two Thousand. K.I.T.T. for short." Cara watched as the scanner flashed brightly and tracked faster. All the lights and buttons flashed on and off. Bonnie knew it was Kitt's way of saying hello, and showing off, but Cara just seemed more confused.

She walked over and looked through the windows. "Wow." she said. "Look at that dashboard. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this." But at that moment a small flashback came back to her. She was standing at the foot of a large machine. It had a large screen and buttons similar to the ones in the car. A soft female voice spoke to her. "Thelma and Louise." she said.

"Sorry?" asked Bonnie, watching her.

"Oh…um…" Just then, Kathy, the secretary, came over to them. "Bonnie, there's a call for you in the main hall."

"Thanks, Kathy." Bonnie said. "Cara, look I'll be right back. Will you keep an eye on Kitt while I'm gone?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks. Watch him carefully. He's been up to no good today." She followed Kathy indoors.

"Wait! He? Bonnie!" But it was too late. She stood there for a moment looking at the car. "So," she said, "I bet it was 'you' who scared me last night, wasn't it?"

'I didn't mean to.' thought Kitt. 'That's the last thing I wanted. You ran away before I could introduce myself.'

She walked around the car. "Maybe I can clean you up. It's the least I can do for Bonnie and Devon since they've been so good to me." Somehow, it didn't seem odd to her that she was talking to a car. And for some odd reason, the car seemed familiar to her. But she shook her head. She then grabbed to the bucket and sponge and started to clean. Kitt was surprised at how gentle she was. She made her way back to the front. She washed the prow and the headlights, then stopped at the scanner.

"You know, you don't seem so scary up close." She knelt down. She started to reach out, then hesitated. Was it safe? She leaned closer and moved her hands across the top of the scanner, watching the light follow her fingers.

Kitt felt himself relax at her touch. Other than April and Bonnie, no one had ever treated him so softly. And he felt as though he had known her from somewhere before. Her fingers were very gentle as she traced the light pattern. "Ahhh." he sighed, the sound coming from his voice box without him realizing it.

Cara stood up and looked around. 'What was that?' she thought. 'It sounded like…no. It couldn't be. There's no one here.' She kept washing. In no time at all, Kitt was almost clean. She made her way back to the front. There was still one spot that was giving her trouble. She got the hose and tried to get it off.

The water trickled down into a place under the hood where Kitt could store it. He decided to have some fun with her. He moved a small pump which made water come flying out, splashing Cara. "Hey! No fair! It's your bath remember?" She laughed and turned on the hose full blast. 'At least she has a sense of humor.' He stored the water again and rolled forward.

Cara was amazed to see the car could move by itself. It sprayed her again. "Hey!" She kept the water on him. They were so caught up, neither noticed she was about to trip on the hose. As Kitt rolled forward, she backed up. In a split second, she lost her footing and landed in the large fountain behind her. Kitt scanned her. He was relieved to see she wasn't hurt and that she was even laughing. Cara got out of the fountain, dripping wet. "Guess I don't need swimming lessons." she said.

Bonnie walked over to her. "Are you okay, Cara?" she asked. She had seen the whole thing from behind a tree.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bonnie." said Cara, looking herself over. "But 'Kitt' doesn't play fair at water wars."

Bonnie laughed. "How about you change into something dry before you catch cold?"

"Sounds like an idea." She headed inside. She turned around. "Goodbye, Kitt." she called. "Maybe I'll see you around."

'I'm looking forward to it.' he thought.

-------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-------

Cara went up to her room, and took her medication early so she wouldn't be late again. She fell into another dream filled with voices.

-------

She heard the soft female voice from before. "'Thelma and Louise', remember?"

"I don't believe you. She's not capable of anything like that." A male voice scolded her. "Now stop making up stories."

"So what if I did set you up?" said the more evil female. "No one will ever believe someone like you, especially after what you did. Fortunately, I know how to 'remedy' the situation. " She then heard a laugh, a laugh so dark, so sinister, it gave her chills in her sleep.

-------

Cara awoke and looked at the clock. 4:55 p.m. Great. Now she could be on time. She changed into something nice and headed downstairs.

-------

Both Devon and Bonnie stood as she entered the room. "Ah, here she is now." said Devon, helping her to her seat. "Thank you, Devon." she said as he pushed in her chair. Devon and Bonnie then sat down themselves to enjoy the feast Jacob had prepared.

"Did you have fun exploring today?" Devon asked Cara.

"Oh yes." Cara said smiling. "Everything is just as you described. But I must say I was most impressed with Kitt."

Devon nearly choked on the appetizer. "So, you've seen the Knight 2000?" he asked, looking at Bonnie. She had a slight 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Yes. That's quite a car. It even moves by itself."

"Yes, it is impressive. We use it for our more special cases." He smiled and continued to eat.

"What about cases like me?" asked Cara. "I don't mean to be rude, Devon, but I don't think even a space-age car is going to help me regain my memory. And I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Devon reached over and patted her hand. "My dear girl, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want. I must say, so far I have enjoyed your company, and I'm sure Bonnie feels the same way. Don't you, Bonnie?"

"I do, Devon." she said. "And she was very helpful in cleaning Kitt this afternoon."

"Yeah," said Cara, "until I fell in the fountain." She laughed.

"You fell into the fountain?" asked Devon. "Cara, did Kitt…oh my word!" he said, looking up, his jaw dropping. Cara followed his gaze. There was a man in a green uniform in the doorway. He was holding a bloody tissue against his nose. Bonnie and Devon rushed to his side. Cara stood and stared. This man also had a cut lip and a black eye.

"Joel!" exclaimed Devon. "What in the blazes happened to you?"

"Just got into a fight, Devon. No big deal." came the man's hoarse response. Cara just stared at him. He was very handsome with his slightly darker skin and dreadlocks. 'There's something…familiar about him.' she thought. Something, some part of her wanted to go over and comfort him, but she stayed back.

They helped him over to a chair. Bonnie eased the tissue away from his face. "Okay, Joel. Just let me take a look." She and Devon both sucked in their breath as they examined him. "God, Joel! What on earth happened?"

"Oh…some guy jumped me." He turned his attention to Cara. 'Why does this seem so familiar?' she thought.

"Well I'm not surprised." said Devon. "You go out at all hours of the night and don't return until late. At least it doesn't affect your work. Just do be more careful, will you? Can't have employees walking around looking like they belong in the infirmary."

"Yes, Devon." he said, never taking his eyes off Cara. Bonnie left to get some medical supplies. Cara walked over to them.

"Well, there we are then." Devon said, sighing. "Anyhow, Cara Bennett please meet Mr. Joel Adams. Mr. Adams, Miss Cara Bennett. Miss Bennett will be staying with us for while."

"Pleasure to meet you, Cara." he said, shaking her hand gently.

"Same here." she said. She was trying to figure out where she knew him from before when she saw his throat. "Oh my! Your neck! It's all red." She could make out a person's handprint.

"Yeah. Guess the guy was stronger than I thought." said Joel.

"One man?" asked Devon. "One man did this?"

"Yeah." Joel stood up. "But it's not important. I'm gonna go lay down in my room if anyone needs me."

"Alright." Devon said. "I'll have Bonnie send the medical supplies there."

Joel stood to leave. "Nice meeting you, Cara." He shook her hand and limped off. Cara stared after him.

"Shall we continue with dinner?" asked Devon. "Yes." she said, putting her arm in his, hoping Joel would be alright.

-------

After dinner, she retired to her own room. She found a book to read from the collection and read for a while. Soon, it was dark. She found herself gazing out the window, dreaming of the voice of the man who had rescued her. She smiled to herself just thinking about him, the way he had comforted her with just his words. She wondered where he was. Did he even remember her?

'Look at me!' she thought. 'Carrying on like he was some knight in shining armor or something.' She laughed at her own romantic ideas. She got up and put her shoes on. She needed to get some fresh air.

-------

Kitt was enjoying a drive around the Foundation's grounds. It was dark out and the moon had hidden itself behind a cloud. And it was quiet, too quiet. But then again that was the kind of thought Michael would have.

He really missed his old partner at times like this. Before if Kitt had become quietly reflective, Michael would turn on that god awful music he hated so much, and suggest they go to a burger joint. Oncethere, he would find some woman and chat her up for the rest of the evening. 'What I wouldn't give to have my airwaves shattered, or have Michael drumming on my steering wheel again.'

Suddenly, his sensors detected someone walking nearby. It was the young woman. He went into silent mode and followed her, turning all his lights off.

"Where am I going?" Cara asked herself out loud. "It's pitch dark out here. Where's the main house?" She felt foolish for getting lost and feeling her way around in the dark.

Kitt was amazed that she didn't throw a tantrum or cry out that she was lost like any other human female would. She was trying to find her way back on her own. She walked into a brush and put her hands out feeling around. He detected a large stump in front of her that she was about to trip on. He couldn't very well let her fall and hurt herself again.

"Cara! Look out!" he called to her.

She put her hands on the stump and steadied herself. She stood upright. "It's you!" she said. "Oh, thank you. Can you please help me find my way back? I'm lost."

"Just follow the sound of my voice." He kept himself out of view. "Turn around and walk straight."

She did and started back. "Thank you. Especially for saving me that night. I'm very grateful to you." Finally, she'd get to meet him.

"Don't mention it. That's my job. Now to the left a little bit."

"Did you send me those flowers?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. I hope you liked them."

"I loved them." At last, she was out of the brush. She dusted herself off. "You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you and…hello?" No one was there.

"Just turn to your left and go straight. Then you'll be at the main house." He backed up behind the brush so she wouldn't see him.

"Yes…but…hello? Sir? Hello?" No answer came. She stood there several moments, but heard nothing. "He sure left in a hurry." she said to herself. She felt a lump in her throat. "Maybe he doesn't want me here." She sighed and headed back to the house.

Kitt could only watch her leave. 'But of course I want you here.' he wanted to say. 'I think you and I need each other more than you realise.' That was it. He was going to introduce himself to her and do it soon. But how? He didn't have much experience with this sort of thing. He drove back to the garage to think it over.

-------

A man hiding in the darkness watched the whole thing. He took out a small notebook and wrote.

_She has made contact with the Knight Industries Two Thousand. Not sure if she got a good look at him or not. She clearly has no memory of her former life. Hope I did the right thing in bringing her here._

He closed the notebook and went inside himself.

-------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A few weeks later back at CompuTech Headquarters.)

Alex Harrison was lost in thought as he worked out in his own personal gym. He was lifting up to two-hundred and eighty-five pounds easily and barely breaking a sweat. He looked at his image in the mirror.

Of course she had fallen in love with him. What living, breathing, female wouldn't with his chiseled body and handsome face? Not to mention his longer sandy blond hair. It was as Dedra had said many times before. "What other male could possibly compete with you?"

"None!" he said out loud to his reflection. He pressed the weights faster. He had to get her back. She was his. He had trained her. Of course they needed the activation device back, but he still wanted 'her'. She was the key to everything. Perhaps he could even change her back into what she once was before everything had gone wrong. Through her, his every wish, his every desire, would come true. He would show no mercy, no pity, for anyone who stood in his way.

He was lifting the weights at a much faster pace when Dedra walked in. "The transfer is complete, Alex. Would you like to take a look before we start testing the systems?" She looked down at him with a smile. With that girl out of the way, she was free to look at Alex anyway she wanted.

"Yes." He put the weights down and put his shirt on. He followed her to the first floor, then outside to a large hanger. They walked over to a lit area where a large form was covered by a dark sheet. Dedra stood back as Alex stepped forward and removed the cover. He admired what was underneath, the brilliant color, how it shined. Finally his father's dream was a reality.

"Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes. I'm very satisfied. Proceed with testing." He couldn't wait for it to be activated.

"What will be it's first mission upon activation?" she asked.

"To get the girl and bring her back to me."

* * *

"Devon, the last thing I want to do is put pressure on you." Mr. Stromburg said, sitting at the opposite side of Mr. Miles' desk. "But the Government would really like to see FLAG have a new field operative before they approve anymore funding for the Foundation."

"I understand, Carl. It's been the Government's generosity that's helped keep the Foundation going for the past ten years. And we appreciate all you've done yourself to help us."

"Wilton was one of my dearest friends. I'll work myself to the grave to see his dream doesn't die."

Devon was touched by Mr. Stromburg's words. "As will I, Carl. As will I." Mr. Stromburg got up to leave. Devon stood to see him out of his office.

"We'll do our best."

"I know you will, Devon." said Mr. Stromburg. The two men shook hands and hugged.

The moment was interrupted by Bonnie yelling from the bottom of the stairs. "Cara! Hurry up! You're going to miss the bus!" Devon gritted his teeth as Mr. Stromburg put his hands over his ears. "Bonnie, for heaven's sake! We have a guest."

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Stromburg." Bonnie apologized.

"It's alright, Bonnie." laughed Mr. Stromburg.

"I'm coming!" yelled Cara. She was flying like a bat out of hell, almost running into the two men as she ran towards the stairs.

"Cara!" called Devon. "Is that how a young person should behave?" he gently scolded.

Cara turned around. "I'm sorry, Devon. I just didn't want to be late on my first day of class. I'm sorry, sir." She said to Mr. Stromburg. She then kissed Devon on the cheek.

"Wait! What about breakfast?" asked Devon. "No time! Bye, Devon! Bye, Bonnie!" she said, hurrying down the stairs and hugging Bonnie on the way out. "See you when I get back!" The door slammed behind her.

"How about her as an operative? She's certainly fast enough." joked Mr. Stromburg. Devon laughed.

Cara walked down the long road from the mansion to the highway. Just as the guards let her through the gates, the city bus was pulling away. "No! Come back!" she called, waving her arms. But the bus driver never saw her. "Oh great. That's just great!" she muttered to herself. She had tried for days to get an opening for an art class at the local arts center, and now she was going to miss her first day. She made the long walk up to the main house, all the while kicking a stone and cursing to herself.

She supposed she should have just gone up to Devon's office and asked him or Bonnie for a ride, but something caught her attention, the black car from before that she had cleaned. 'No.' she thought. 'I couldn't. It's not my car.' But she needed to hurry, and Bonnie 'had' been giving her driving lessons on her own car. Besides, the class was only an hour long. Maybe she'd be back before the car was even missed. She made her way over to the Trans Am, careful so no one would notice her.

Kitt was running a self diagnostic on himself when he noticed Cara. She walked right over and tried to open the driver's side. He locked the door. Whatever did she think she was doing?

She pulled on the handle again. "Oh, come on." she said more to God than she did to the car. "I was put on a waiting list for this class! I can't miss it!" She tugged again. Then a thought came to her. Maybe the car was voice activated. It was worth a try.

Cara stood back and made her voice firm. "K.I.T.T., open up." Nothing happened. "K.I.T.T., open." she ordered. Still nothing. "Open sesame!" she said, throwing her arms out. Kitt suppressed a laugh. The door remained locked. She looked at her watch. She was already five minutes late.

"Please, Kitt." she pleaded. "I can't miss this class. I just can't." Kitt liked that tone better and took pity on her. He unlocked the doors. Cara opened up the driver's side and got in. She looked around. This was certainly different than the car Bonnie drove. "How do you start this thing?" she asked. Kitt turned on his turbine engine. Cara moved the steering wheel, stepped on the gas, and took off.

* * *

Cara parked in the parking lot and ran inside to her class. 'Room 201.' she thought. 'Good'. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said a man's voice. She walked in and saw that the teacher was in the middle of a lecture. Everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Ah, you must be Cara." said the teacher. She nodded and brushed her hair to the side so no one would see the marks on her head. "Hi, I'm Mr. Casey. Class, we have a new student today, Cara Bennett. Please make her feel welcome. Have a seat anywhere, Cara."

She was grateful for the chance to sit down. She went to sit next to a couple of boys, but one of them tipped the chair over just as she reached for it. "Sorry." he said, chewing his gum with his mouth open. "Seat's taken." He and his friend laughed silently.

"That's enough, Trevor." warned Mr. Casey. Cara picked up the seat and sat as far away as she could at the table she was sharing with the young men.

"Now," continued the teacher, "who can tell me what movement in the arts is Monet responsible for?" No one raised their hand. Cara thought. Somehow, she knew the answer and raised her hand slowly. "Yes, Cara?"

"The impressionist movement?"

Mr. Casey smiled. "Very good, Miss Bennett. That is exactly correct." He walked over to the chalkboard to write something.

"Aren't we the teacher's pet?" said the guy next to Trevor. She looked at them. He pressed his lips together and made a kissing gesture at her. Trevor whispered something to him and they both laughed again.

"Trevor? Keith? Care to share with the rest of the class?" called Mr. Casey. "No, sir." they both said.

Mr. Casey continued with his lesson. Soon it was over. "Okay, class, for the rest of the hour, just work on your projects from yesterday." He brought over some paper and art supplies over to Cara. "For this week you can just sit and draw whatever you like. It's too late for you to start on this project. You can make up the credit later."

"Thank you, Mr. Casey." she said. She began to draw. Soon, she completely lost herself in her work. Her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it pressed against the paper. She was drawing a bouquet of flowers, just like the ones that were sent to her.

Mr. Casey leaned over her shoulder. He reached over. "May I?" He picked up the drawing. "Oh, wow, Cara. This is beautiful. And you pulled it right out of thin air too." He held it up for the class to see. "Class, look at this. I believe Miss Bennett is a natural." Everyone was in awe except the two guys seated next to her. "I'd like to put this in our showcase once you're done with it if that's alright, Cara." She nodded and Mr. Casey went to look at another student's work.

"Look at her skin and those marks on the side of her face. God, wouldn't want 'that' as my girlfriend." Keith laughed with his yellowish grin and red hair. A girl nearby giggled.

"Yeah." said Trevor. "What a freak."

Cara propped up her arm and lowered her head. She kept to herself for the rest of the class.

* * *

Cara got up as soon as class was over. She made her way outside to the black Trans Am. The sooner she got out of there the better. Trevor and Keith followed her, making catcalls. Passers by laughed.

"Hey, baby. What's the rush, sugar?" called Keith.

"Hey, we're talking to you, freak." said Trevor. "Hey FREAK!"

Kitt watched helplessly as a dark haired man came up from behind Cara and pushed her . She landed on her back and arms. Her drawing fell to the ground. Something then came over her. She stood up and glared at Trevor.

"Oh!" he said. "Maybe the freak wants to fight. That it, little girl? You wanna prove yourself? Think you're better than us? Huh?" He shoved her. "Come on. Let's see what ya got." Both men laughed. Cara put her arms up, ready to fight. A male voice spoke in her mind. 'Remember, let your opponent make the first move.' She steadied her breathing.

"Hey, Trevor," called Keith. "Save some for me when you're done, will ya?" Kitt felt his anger reach a boiling point. How dare they treat Cara like that!

Trevor and Cara walked in circles. By now, a small crowd had gathered. "Go on, girl!" yelled a woman. "Kick his ass!" "Come on, Trevor, just leave her alone." said another boy.

Trevor slowly walked over to Cara. "Sure hate to mess up that pretty little face of yours…freak."

Suddenly, he swung at her. She blocked his punch and hit him upside the head. Trevor wobbled back, stunned. "Lucky shot." He came at her again. This time she raised her leg sideways and kicked him the ribs. He fell to one knee and she hit him again with several leg kicks and punches.

Keith came up from behind and grabbed her, holding her for his friend. Trevor came charging at her. She ducked and Trevor ended up slugging Keith right in the face. He was sent to the pavement with a thud, his glasses breaking. Kitt could not believe what he was seeing.

Cara caught Trevor on the chin, but it didn't faze him. He then grabbed her and threw against the car, knocking the wind out of her. Trevor ran at her yet again. Kitt had had enough. "Roll to the side!" he told her. She didn't bother to ask who had said it, but she did as she was told. Trevor barely missed her. Kitt instantly rolled up his window, trapping the man's arm.

"I beg your pardon!" he snapped. "Is that anyway to treat a young lady?" Cara suddenly froze. It was him! That voice! It was coming from the car!

"Hey! What the hell?" yelled Trevor. "Let go!"

"I'll be more than happy to, once you apologize to my friend." He rolled the window up further to make his point.

"Ah!" Trevor screamed. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Now let me go!"

"Good." said Kitt, letting him loose. "Now, scat!" He spun his front wheels.

Trevor and Keith ran into each other trying to get away. They were like frightened children on Halloween. "What's a matter, Trevor?" called another guy. "Get beat up by a girl and her car?" Everyone laughed and soon the crowd dispersed. Cara simply stood there, dumbfounded.

"Cara!" said the car. "Are you alright?" He scanned her. "You don't seem to be hurt anywhere."

Cara couldn't find words at the moment. She was surprised she could even breathe. She had waited for this moment to meet him…and now…. She began to take a step backwards.

"Cara? Don't be afraid, dear. I'm a friend."

"It's…it's you isn't it? It's you who saved me…again." was all she could say. She swallowed. "You…you're a car?" she asked as she knelt to pick up her picture, keeping an eye on him.

"Well I'm more of a computer 'inside' the car, but yes, it's me. You can call me Kitt if you like. You're right. I'm afraid we must stop meeting like this." She was quiet. "That was a joke. Cara?"

She suddenly felt very tired and her body was shaking. Kitt scanned her vitals. She was going into shock. "Hurry! Get inside!" He opened the driver's side. She got in just as it felt as though the ground were to give way. He shut the door. "This has all been too much for you." he said, concerned. "I'm taking you back to FLAG." She was too weak to protest as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

They rode in silence for a few moments. Cara took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the rearview mirror. 'Evil.' said the female voice. She brushed her hair to the side again and looked down, unsure if wherever the computer was, he was even able to see her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Cara?" Kitt asked her. "You're very quiet." Bonnie was right she 'was' shy.

"Yes, I'm fine…Kitt." She went to run her hand through her hair again when Kitt noticed something.

"Your arm!" A picture of a woman's lower arm came up on one of the monitors.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm running a medical scan on you." He looked through the readings. "Thank goodness it's not broken. But it is a bad scrape. Bonnie will have to put something on that when we get back to Headquarters."

A beeping noise then sounded. "And when will that be, Kitt?" came Devon's voice. Cara saw Devon appear at his desk on the left screen. "Where are you? We thought you'd been stolen."

Cara spoke up before Kitt did. "It's my fault, Devon. I was late to my art class. I didn't mean to steal him, honest."

Devon sat down. "Well, I wish you had asked first. But I accept your apology. How was your first day?"

"Different." was her response. She didn't want to go into the details.

"Different?"

"Devon," interrupted Kitt, "I'm afraid Miss Bennett has had a very trying morning. Might I show her around before returning to the Foundation?" Cara had been through enough already that day, and he was sure she wanted to forget what had just happened.

"Yes, Kitt. That should be just the thing. I'll see you both when you get back." He smiled and the screen went dark.

"I hope he isn't too mad with me." said Cara. "I should have asked first."

"He's just glad you're okay. So am I." He paused. "May I ask where you learned to fight like that?"

"I don't know. I…don't remember anything from my old life." she said sadly.

'Old life.' he thought. 'Where have I heard that before?' "That's alright. I'm glad you were able to handle yourself against those delinquents." Just then a low growl could be heard. "You skipped breakfast, didn't you?"

"Yeah, guess I did I was in such a hurry."

"Will a cheeseburger do for now?" he asked her. He had already learned from Michael how much younger humans sometimes loved fast food. They could easily pick one up on the way back.

"That would be fine." She was starving. Kitt drove around until he found one the burger joints many of his former partners had frequented. He pulled up to the intercom and ordered for her since she was still visibly shaken from her fight.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

She looked at the menu. "A small lemonade if it's not too much trouble."

When they pulled up to the window to pay, Cara checked her pockets and panicked. "Kitt, I only brought enough for the bus!"

"It's okay. Just sit back and let me take care of everything." A drawer opened on the dashboard and out came a ten dollar bill. "You even have a ATM machine in here?" she joked.

"Sort of." said Kitt. "It's an auto currency dispenser. Comes in handy at times like these."

Cara took the money and paid they guy at the window. Once she had her food, Kitt drove off. Cara looked around. "What do I do with the change?"

"Keep it. Save it for a rainy day."

"I'll pay you back, Kitt."

She heard the car smile. "That's very kind of you, Cara, but it isn't necessary. I wanted to. Now, eat up." he told her.

"Yes, sir." she said, jokingly. She ate quietly, enjoying the sights and her food. Suddenly, she had a flashback. Something about the way she used to eat in her old life.

"Food tastes a lot better warm." she said quietly. Kitt heard her comment and noticed her expression. Was she starting to remember her old life?

"There wasn't warm food where you came from?" he asked.

"No, I…" She had visions of someone sneaking her food, hiding it. "There was warm food. But…I…think I had to sneak mine. All I had was stale water and cold macaroni and cheese. I don't remember much more." She finished her burger and lemonade.

Kitt felt pity for this woman. Not only had she been robbed obviously of sunlight, she didn't even have any decent nutrition in her. No wonder she looked the way she did. He would have to talk to Devon about changing her diet when they got back to the Foundation, so she could get the proper vitamins she needed. Why would anyone treat another person in such a manner?

"Cara," he said, gently, "you don't have to hide food anymore. I'll see to it Jacob gives you all the hot meals you want. Would you like that?"

"Yes." she said as they passed through the Foundation's gates. "I don't deserve to be treated this well. You've all been so good to me. Especially you for saving me three times already. I wish there was something I could do to pay you back, Kitt." She patted his steering wheel.

Kitt pulled up in front of the Knight Mansion. "For now, I'll settle for your friendship and a smile." he said. She had barely smiled since that night he had found her.

She did smile. "Thank you, for everything, Kitt."

"My pleasure." said the car. "We should do this more often."

"I'd like that." There was a short, awkward silence between them. Cara was thankful to have a new friend, someone on her side. And Kitt truly enjoyed her company. There was 'something' about this girl, and it made him want to get to know her better, even if she didn't know much about herself.

Devon came outside to greet them. He opened up the door and helped Cara out. "Did you have a nice ride, Cara? I trust Kitt behaved himself this time." He still couldn't believe what he had done to Tony Jackson, although Devon still found himself still chuckling about it at night.

"He was the perfect gentleman, Devon. He even took me out to lunch." She gathered up her things.

"Terrific. Good job, Kitt. Now, my dear, I'd like to see you in my office. There's something I've been meaning to give you." He put his arm around her.

"Oh Devon! Wait! I'll be right back. I forgot something!" She ran back to Kitt.

"What?" Kitt asked her. He didn't seem to notice anything she'd left behind.

"This." She quickly kissed his roof. "Thank you." She then ran back over to Devon, who then got an interested smile on his face. Kitt watched her go, his scanner flashing quickly. The car seemed to smile to itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-

Devon and Cara walked up to his office. "Have a seat." said Devon, motioning towards his desk. They both sat down. "I would have given this to you sooner, Cara, but the jeweler had a devil of a time getting it cleaned." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to her.

She took it from him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace. The pendant was a star enclosed by a circle. In the center of the star, was a small gemstone with a slight blue tint to it.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes. It's the most unique piece of jewelry I've ever laid eyes on." He looked over at her. "You had it in your grasp when Kitt found you."

"This belongs to me?" She examined it. Something about the colors blue and silver together…something that told her those two colors were important.

"As far as I can tell. Do you remember anything about it? Maybe something about the person who gave it to you?"

Cara thought and closed her eyes. She thought she saw a man come up from behind her and put the necklace around her neck. She felt a kiss on her cheek and she was looking at her reflection. 'Oh, thank you. It's beautiful.' she told him. But then, shortly after, something horrific had happened, yet she couldn't recall what that was. Then, her memory was gone.

"No." she told Devon. "I remember someone putting it on me, but that's about it."

"Well, it's a start anyway." he said. "Maybe it will come back to you. And if not, you may remain at the Foundation as long as you need to."

"Thank you, Devon." She looked at the necklace again and put it back in the box.

Just then, Bonnie came running into the room with a first-aid kit. She was almost out of breath. "Cara, there you are! Kitt just told me what happened. Are you okay? Let me look at your arm."

Cara rolled up her sleeve. "Bonnie, really, I'm fine."

"Just let me take a look." Bonnie inspected her red arm and got to work cleaning the wound.

"Cara! What happened?" asked Devon.

"Some bullies at the center pushed me down. Ouch!" she said when Bonnie put some ointment on her skin.

"Sorry." said Bonnie. "Kitt told me how you fought them off by yourself. Sounds like we really missed something, Devon." Devon stared at Cara. She, Cara, fought off two thugs all alone? This was something he had to see for himself.

"Bonnie, did Kitt get the fight recorded by any chance?" he asked.

"Let me check." She finished working on Cara's arm, then walked over to the computer on her own desk. Devon and Cara stood behind her. "Kitt, did you happen to catch the fight on your video recorder?"

"Yes, Bonnie." came Kitt's voice. "I'll play it for you now." Devon and Bonnie watched as Cara fought Trevor. Devon watched with great interest as she blocked Trevor's blows and made several high kicks in the air. Cara turned away, uneasy. Would Devon be mad at her for getting into a fight? The video ended with the two men running away. "I must say I'm quite impressed." said Kitt, ending the feed.

"Yes, as am I." said Devon, seeing Cara in a new light he hadn't thought of before.

"So…you're not mad at me for what I did?" asked Cara.

"Certainly not, Cara. As a matter of fact, what you did was an impressive example of self-defense." He looked at her, a twinkle in his eye. Maybe Mr. Stromburg wasn't all wrong that morning.

Bonnie recognized that look, and she didn't like it. "Oh, no! Devon! You can't. She's too young!"

"Why not, Bonnie?" he said. "Michael wasn't much older when he joined FLAG. She's smart, intelligent, and can obviously handle herself in a difficult situation. Plus the fact that Kitt seems to like her, unlike many of the other agents he's driven off."

"But, Devon…"

Devon held up his hand and Bonnie went quiet. He then led Cara back to the other side of his desk and took his own seat. "Cara," he started, "have you given any thought to what kind of employment opportunity you would like to pursue?"

"Well, up until this morning I though maybe I'd be an artist. But I don't want to go back to that center."

He looked over her drawing. "Yes, you do have a talent in that area. And I don't blame you for not wanting to go back there." He put the picture aside. "What I meant to ask is have you ever thought about a life in law enforcement?"

"What? Like a cop?"

"More like a detective…in a sense. Cara, what we do here at the Foundation for Law and Government is continue one man's dream. Wilton Knight's dream. The dream that one man, one person, can make a difference if they so chose to. We help those individuals who have nowhere left to turn. Many who feel powerless against those whose work against what is just and right in this world. Are you following me so far?"

She nodded.

"Sometimes, I need a person to do the Foundation's work outside the bureaucratic system. That is why Wilton created the Knight Industries Two Thousand before his death. For four years, we had one of the best operatives in the world as Kitt's pilot. But, I dare say, I've had a rather hard time finding a replacement. That is where you come in, Cara." He let his words sink in.

"Me? You want 'me' to become an operative for the Foundation?"

"Yes." said Devon. "You'd be up against many adversaries like those two men who picked the fight with you today. Most, I'm afraid to say who are much worse. They won't stop at anything to get the upper hand, including trying to take your life, so I understand if you decline."

She thought this over. "And if I say yes? What then?"

"Then, we'll start your training first thing tomorrow morning. Kitt seems to like you, so the battle's already partially won." he said, grinning. He then grew serious. "But it won't be an easy life, Cara. That I can assure you."

She sat and thought for a moment. It had been quite a day already. She missed the bus, got into a fight, was saved yet again by a talking car, and now, Devon was offering her a much different than the one she had envisioned for herself just moments before. Did she really have what it took to be an operative.

She then thought about how helpless those men had made her feel. She couldn't just stand by while others were being treated the same way, could she? No, of course not. And somehow, something struck a cord in her when Devon spoke about how one man can make a difference. Like it was something she had been told a long time ago.

"What do you say, my dear?" asked Devon. She looked at him and Bonnie. 'Maybe this is how I can pay them back.' she thought. 'And I won't be alone. I'll have Devon, and Bonnie…and…Kitt.' In that instant, she made up her mind.

"Devon?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do it."

-

The next few weeks were very busy for her. She spent hours everyday working out with physical trainers, some much bigger than she was. Except for a couple times, she got the upper hand in almost every session. She was also taught new defense skills, how to fire a gun if she needed to, and Bonnie taught her about computers. She also took academic tests to see what her logic skills were like. She passed them all with flying colors.

One day, Kitt pulled and watched as Cara worked outside with a trainer named Samuel. She was holding her own against him. "Good." said Samuel. "Now, when you lean like this, your leg can come up here." He showed her the new position.

Kitt watched as she trained. Her appearance had improved and she was turning into quite an exotic looking beauty. Her skin had gained a lot of color, and she finally had some muscle on her as well. Through her training, she had also gained some self-confidence and was holding her head high. He had to admit that she was a very attractive…he stopped his thought processor. "What am I doing? I'm a fine piece of machinery. Computers aren't supposed to feel that way…'

Cara saw the Trans Am out of the corner of her eye. From the movement in the scanner, he looked lost in thought. 'What's he thinking of?' she asked herself. Suddenly, a hard blow sent her to the ground. "See?" said Samuel. "You gotta stay alert and on your toes."

"I think that's enough for today, Samuel." said Devon.

Cara said goodbye to him and walked over to Devon who handed her a towel to dry off. "What a workout. I'm hurting in places I never knew I had." She drank from a water bottle. "How did that other operative ever do it?"

"He was a very determined young man. Care to walk with me?" asked Devon.

"Sure." She flung the towel over her shoulder and noticed Kitt following along behind them.

"I have some news for you." Devon said. "You'll be ready for your first assignment in a few weeks."

"A few weeks? Why not sooner?"

"I want to make sure you have all the necessary skills and tools when you go out into the field. You'll be doing surveillance work for FLAG. I need you to investigate a company called CompuTech."

"CompuTech?" It did sound familiar.

"Yes. CompuTech was started by a man named Andrew Harrison. He was one of the original designers for Kitt. Shortly before his activation, he and Wilton had a falling out of sorts. Harrison quit and started his own company. After his death, his son Alex took over. Some call him a 'mad scientist'."

"So where do I come in?"

"We have reason to believe CompuTech is performing illegal and immoral experiments. Rumor has it, Harrison will soon complete a project that will earn him world renown fame. We need to make sure that project doesn't involve any illegal activity, but knowing Harrison's son, I'm most certain it will."

"Can't wait to start." said Cara.

"Good." Devon then stopped in his tracks. He was feeling very hot and tired all of a sudden. He wobbled a bit.

"Devon? Are you alright?" Cara asked, putting her arm around him.

"I'm fine, my dear. Just a dizzy spell." He steadied himself. "I believe I'll have to skip my appointments for this afternoon and rest before dinner. I'll see you then, all right?" He patted her hand and went indoors.

Cara looked on. "Kitt, is Devon going to be okay?"

"Yes, Cara. He's just been tired lately. He'll be fine." Kitt hated lying when he knew just the opposite to be true. But he had his orders. Devon didn't want anyone to worry over him.

-

Jonathan handed the photos he had taken of the girl to Alex. The large man looked through them. He had a slight grin on his face, though he wasn't completely happy with Jonathan's findings.

"They don't have to show her much about self-defense. She was taught by the best." And by that hemeant himself.

"They're training her to be an operative for the Foundation." said Jonathan.

Harrison's grin disappeared. He put all the photos into a folder, except one. "Keep an eye on her." he told him. "Don't blow your cover. I want to see you back here in the next few days for further instructions." Jonathan nodded and left. Alex looked at the one photograph left out. It was of Cara next to the black car.

'Fools.' he thought. 'Don't they know they're enemies?'

-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-------

Cara was being dragged through a dimly lit hallway. 'I have to get away! She'll kill me!' were her thoughts as she hurried to find a way out. She tried to fight the blond woman off, but she was too weak. She then was pushed into a cold room with a steel slab as a table. She was strapped down and two pads with wires were put on both sides of her head.

"Who would have thought you'd go nuts." said the blonde, smugly. Her green eyes danced. "Pleasant dreams." She walked away.

"No! Dedra! Don't!" came a male's cry. Cara saw a white flash and felt a scalding hot jolt to her head…

-------

Cara woke with a start. She was in a cold sweat, clinging her comforter to herself. 'Thank god it was just a dream.' She got out of bed. She was too shaken to go back to sleep. She didn't want to wake Devon, but she didn't want to be alone right then. She changed into a blue sweater and jeans and headed outside.

A guard stopped her on the way out. "It's okay. I just need some air." He let her pass and she wandered around for a while. 'What a horrible nightmare.' Then she heard piano music being played. She followed the melody to it's source. Kitt's garage. There was a light on. She didn't want to bother him. Maybe she could just go visit for while out of the cold. She made her way down.

Kitt was enjoying Debussy's 'Arabesque No. 1' when there was knock at the garage door. "Kitt? It's me! Can I come in?"

He detected a slight sense of urgency and nervousness in her voice. He turned the music down and used his micro jam to open the door. "Cara? What on earth are you doing out at this hour? It's raining out as well."

She brushed the wet hair from her face. "I…I couldn't sleep that well and went for a walk. I can head back if you want."

"No, it's too dark and wet out for you to walk back. You can stay here tonight. Get in." He opened the driver's side. She hesitated. "It's all right. I don't bite." She smiled and got inside. She put her hands on the wheel. "You're cold." he said. He turned on the heater, but not even that could stop the chills her nightmare had given her. She didn't realize it, but tears were starting to flow from her eyes. She sighed.

"Are you alright?" asked Kitt. "You look quite upset."

"I had a dream. A really bad one." she said.

"Want to tell me about it? I've been told I'm an excellent listener."

She told him about the nightmare she had and they voices she was hearing. He listened very carefully. What kind of place did she come from?

"You don't think it's true, do you?" she asked him. "What that woman says?"

"No, Cara. Of course not. You're perfectly sane as far as I can process. And that notion of you're being evil is ridiculous."

"But those guys at the center, when I…"

"Young lady, they were asking for it." Kitt interrupted. "If you hadn't taken care of them, and I didn't have my dominate program I would have…"

"Dominate program?" she asked, interrupting him this time.

"Yes. It's the preservation of human life. Your life." he said.

"My life? Why is my life so important all of a sudden?"

"Because you're my partner now. Believe me, Cara. She's wrong. Trust me."

She sighed. Well, she did have to trust someone with her heart sometime, didn't she? "I trust you, Kitt."

"Good." he said, relieved. "Would you like to listen to some of Debussy's works with me?"

"Love to. Sounds beautiful."

"I agree. I enjoy him as much as I do Vivaldi. But I could never get Michael to sit down long enough to enjoy them."

"Who's Michael?" came her innocent question. "I heard Devon mention his name a few times."

A picture of a man came up on the monitor. "Michael was my first partner. Wilton Knight chose him personally." He's the most unique person I have ever met." She could hear a smile in his voice just remembering Michael. "The stories I could share. Uh, may I?"

"Of course, Kitt." she said. "I'm curious to hear about this Michael Knight."

Cara listened as he told her about how they met, how Michael had been left for dead, and how they brought down Tanya and her friends. She listened with baited breath as he told her how they were nearly destroyed by Garthe Knight, Wilton's son who looked just like Michael. Garthe sounded nuts. Kitt told her about the time he was dropped into an acid pit, and how Michael had raised his spirits. She even learned that both partners had lost their own memories at one point.

"Wow, you two were quite the pair." said Cara.

"Yes, I suppose we were."

"So, what happened to Michael? I mean, it sounds like things were going great."

"They were." said Kitt. "For a few years at least. Then Michael was wounded early on in one of our cases. He pulled out of it, but he wasn't the same Michael Knight I knew. He didn't even know if he wanted to stay on at the Foundation." It hurt Kitt to remember Michael lying there, lifeless, only to pull out of it a different person. "Devon found his fiancée, Stevie, from his previous life. They were going to get married, but it didn't happen that way."

"Why? What happened?"

Kitt hesitated. It was painful to his memory banks to remember that day. He still wished there had been way for him to stop it. "One of the men from the robbery came out of nowhere shortly after the wedding. He tried to kill Michael, but Stevie threw herself in front of him. I'm afraid she didn't make it."

Cara was silent. How sad, but what a brave thing for Stevie to do. She hoped she'd find someone she cared that much about for herself one day, someone she would risk her life for. "Poor Michael."

"He stayed at the Foundation a bit longer, but I could tell he wasn't the same. He finally decided to retire and leave FLAG. No one has heard from him since."

"He never even came back to visit?"

"No." said Kitt. "I didn't really understand at the time, but I wanted Michael to be happy." Actually, in a sense, he did understand now. If anything ever happened to Cara…

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations."

"I have watched you train, Cara. You're more than qualified as far as I'm concerned." He paused. "And I'm certainly glad you're here. Remember that night when you said that perhaps I didn't want you hear?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes. And Cara?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing could be more further from the truth."

"Thanks." she smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

"You better get some sleep, Cara. It's already two in the morning. There's a blanket behind the passenger's side." She reached behind and wrapped the blanket around herself. "Comfortable?"

"Yes. Actually this is more comfortable than my bed." She reclined the seat. "Oh, and Kitt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you want me here. I'm glad you're here too." She curled up against the seat. It felt soft as she laid back. She laid on her side, holding the blanket to her. Finally she felt safe from the visions and voices in her memory.

Kitt let his heater warm her and started to shut his systems down. It did feel good to have someone sleeping in the driver's side again, to have a partner again, and yet…this was different. Cara gave him a strange feeling, one that was new to him. He watched as she drifted off.

"So am I. Goodnight, Cara." He shut his power packs down.

"Goodnight, Kitt."

-------

Devon got out of bed the next morning feeling very tired. It was as if he hadn't slept in months. He was glad he had finally found a new operative and had her in training. He could rest easy knowing Kitt would be in good hands, and vice versa for Cara.

He got dressed and headed to his office. There he found Bonnie. She seemed to be looking for something. "Morning, Bonnie. Is something wrong?"

"Have you seen Cara, Devon? We were supposed to go over some of Kitt's programming, but I can't find her."

"Take it easy, Bonnie." Devon told her. "Maybe she's in her room."

"I'll go check." She left for a few moments, then came running back in. "Devon, she's not there."

"What?" He and Bonnie set out to look for her.

-------

Kitt turned on his systems when he felt Cara stir. She was still curled up in the seat under the blanket. He monitored her. She looked happy and peaceful for the first time since they met. The sun shone through the windshield. It hit Cara's hair, making the red color shine. In other places, it was dark brown. It reminded him of…he disregarded the possibility. Michael had no living relatives. He continued to watch over her.

Cara, meanwhile, was having a wonderful dream. She was a little girl again. She saw pine trees, evergreens, beautiful mountains. There was a river. The smell of wildflowers, candles, and cooking in the air. She ran into the kitchen of a small house where she saw a large black woman in a long flowing dress. The woman held her arms out to embrace the little girl.

"Mama?" Cara said in her sleep.

Kitt didn't want to disturb her. It looked as though she was having a rather peaceful night's sleep for once. Cara reached over and hugged his seat close to her, as she reached for the woman in her dream. She felt safe here.

Kitt rather liked the sensation. It felt like a hug. He then noticed the time in his data bank. He hated to wake her, but someone was bound to notice she was missing by now.

"Cara. Come on, it's late. Bonnie's expecting you."

"Just a few more minutes." She rolled onto her other side.

"Come now, Cara. You wouldn't want for me to get into trouble, would you?"

Cara reluctantly came to. "Mmm. Morning, Kitt." She stretched and put the seat up. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven in the morning. Ten fifty-five to be exact."

"What!?! Oh no!" She folded the blanket then straightened herself up. "I am in so much trouble. I better go back before Devon finds out."

"Too late, Cara." said Devon as he and Bonnie came into the garage. "We've been looking for you for over an hour." They were a little shocked to see Cara had spent the night there. "Were you here all night?"

Cara cleared her throat and quickly exited the car. "Devon, I can explain. See, I was out walking around last night when I saw the garage light on. It was too dark to head back so I stayed here." They both looked at her, then at Kitt. "Honest."

Devon smiled and laughed. "All right, Cara. I believe you. Just leave a note next time. You had us worried."

Bonnie was confused as she looked at the three of them. Why wasn't Devon more upset? "Come on, Cara." she said. "I still have to go over some of Kitt's main functions with you."

"Ok. Goodbye, Devon. Bye, Kitt." She walked away with Bonnie.

Devon walked over to Kitt and gently sat on the side of the hood. He saw Cara glance behind her once more, looking at the Pontiac. "Quite amusing, isn't it?"

"What, Devon?"

"She knows I would not be upset, yet she insists on protecting you."

"Devon, please, nothing happened last night." Kitt said almost immediately. "She had a nightmare and needed someone to talk to. That's all."

"I believe you, Kitt. I know you care for her. Whatever does happen between the two of you is none of my business." He patted the hood. "Just remember you're both partners for FLAG and you must work together when it's necessary."

"Yes, Devon. But surely you're not implying that I'm in…"

"Ah, ah, ah." Devon held up his hand, stopping him in mid sentence. "None of my business. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I have a phone call to make." He got up.

"Devon…!" said Kitt. But Devon walked away before he could say anymore.

-------

Devon went up to his office and sat down. He took a deep breath. Yes, this phone call had been a long time coming. He needed someone to do him one last favor. He wanted everything to be in order when his time came.

He looked down at the phone number in front of him. It had been hard tracking this man's number down, but Devon knew it'd be well worth it. His fingers shook slightly as he dialed the number.

-------

Mr. Bailey ran into his small office when he heard the phone ring. His assistant, Mel, was busy reading a car magazine. "Oh no, Mel. Let 'me' get it." he said sarcastically to the younger man. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Mike's Bait and Trade Shop. What can I do for ya?"

"Hello, Michael." came an older man's accent on the other end of the line.

At first, Mr. Bailey was shocked, but then a smile came to his face.

"Hello, Devon." said Michael.

-------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-------

Michael pulled up a stool from behind him to sit down. "It's great to hear from ya, Devon." He had just spent some time sailing on the lake, reminiscing about his former life. "How are you? How's Kitt, Bonnie, and RC?"

"They're all fine, Michael. Bonnie's still our top technician, and RC has moved back to Chicago to prevent crime in his old neighborhood."

"Not the whole Street Avenger gig again."

Devon laughed. "Nothing quite that drastic. He's employed by the police department there."

"And Kitt?" asked Michael.

"He's doing remarkably well." Devon had to smile to himself after finding him with Cara that morning.

"And yourself?" Michael thought Devon sounded tired to him. He could tell, but he knew he would never admit it.

"As well as can be expected." said Devon. "I've called you because I need a favor."

"Oh, Devon, come on. We've been through this. I'm happy where I am now, quiet sunrises, fishing, making a living off something I've always wanted to do..."

"Michael, the last thing I want to do is disrupt your life, but I must speak with you. I have to see you back at FLAG Headquarters."

"Devon…" Michael started to say.

"Please, Michael, I'm not asking as a former employer, but as a friend."

Michael sighed. He couldn't refuse him when he put it like that. He grabbed his pocket planner. "Okay, Devon. When you put it that way. Is two days soon enough for you?"

"Yes, that will be perfect. I'll see you then. Goodbye, Michael."

"Bye, Devon. See ya then." He hung up the phone and sat there for a while, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, especially Kitt, but sometimes it was painful to remember. He also wondered what the favor was that Devon was going to ask.

-------

(A couple days later.)

Jonathan sat at Harrison's desk. "What is taking you so damn long to get her back?" he asked him, pacing around.

"It's easier said than done, Alex. That car…he's very protective of her. He watches her like a hawk."

"He?" scoffed Harrison. "Come on, Brusner. You and I both know that car's an 'it' a mere computer in a vehicle, incapable of emotions."

"But what about 'Project S'?" asked the younger man. "Didn't she and the experiment form a close friendship as well?" He had heard the girl talking to 'Project S' at night, and it seemed to him that both the Knight 2000 and the experiment were capable of having feelings.

"A technicality, I assure you. 'S' will do as it's told. Which why I asked you here. Forget the girl for now. There's something I need before the project is ready for activation."

"What's that?"

"I need for you to sneak into Mile's office and get the formula for the molecular bonded shell. He keeps it in his safe. I'll go with you and be waiting outside with the truck."

"Alright." said Jonathan, getting up. "Is that all?"

"See if you can get the activation device off her."

"But what if I can't?" asked Jonathan. He didn't want to bring her back to CompuTech just so Alex could get his hands on some stupid necklace.

"Figure out a way. Even if you have to hurt her to do it."

-------

Cara was driving Kitt as fast as she could back to the Foundation. "We better hurry if I want to get dinner ready in time."

"What are you preparing?"

"Italian pasta, salad, and a homemade pie."

"Sounds wonderful. Too bad you can't put it in car oil."

She laughed. "Devon said he'll let me cook because we're having a guest tonight. Any ideas on who it is?"

"None." said Kitt. "He's been acting odd these past few days. He insisted that I hurry to bring you back to the Foundation while you were shopping."

"Hmm. Wonder what he's up to." They made their way up the long drive to the mansion. Just as Kitt pulled up, they noticed Devon was walking over to a man in a red '57 Chevy that had just arrived.

Devon opened the door for Michael, who got out of the car and hugged him. "Ah, Devon. It's good to see ya."

"Likewise, Michael. We've all missed you."

Just then Bonnie appeared in the doorway. "Devon, what are you up…to…?" Michael let go of Devon and turned to her. 'Some things never change.' he thought. 'She's as beautiful as the day we met.'

Bonnie couldn't believe it. 'Michael?' After all these years. "Michael, is it really…."

"Hello, Bonnie." Michael smiled.

Bonnie then ran into his arms, hugging him. She let go. "How are you?"

"Good, Bonnie. I've been real good. And you're still a knock-out." She playfully swatted his arm. "See?" They laughed.

Cara got out and began to unload her groceries. Kitt noticed the man Devon and Bonnie were talking to. His systems almost did a double take when he realized who it was. "Michael?" he gasped. He started to roll over to the small group of people.

Cara started after him. "Kitt, wait! The groceries!" But he didn't hear her.

Michael saw the Pontiac come towards him. For the both of them, it was as though the years had faded away. It was like they were back on a long stretch of highway, looking for another adventure. Butch and Sundance.

Michael was the first to speak. "Hey, pal. I missed ya." He put his arms out.

"Hold it right there."

Michael put his arms down. "What?"

"How do I know you're not some manifestation of my circuitry going haywire?" he asked him.

"Go ahead and analyze me if you want to, Kitt. You'll see it's me." Michael offered.

"And you reek of fish!" said Kitt.

"Hey, you try running a bait and trade shop and come out smelling like a bed of roses."

"Anything would be an improvement." Kitt's tone then became softer. "I missed you too, Michael. It's good to see you again." He opened his door and Michael got in. Bonnie and Devon walked over, all four of them chatting and reminiscing.

Cara started to back away. She was confused by the way the two former partners spoke to each other. She also felt out of place at this small reunion, so she grabbed what bags she could.

It was then that Michael noticed the pretty redhead nearby. He got out of the car. "And who is this?"

"Michael, say hello to Miss Cara Bennett. She's in training to be our new operative. Cara, this is Mike Baily, formerly known as Michael Knight." Devon said.

They shook hands. "You can call me Michael." He looked her over. This woman? She had such a small frame. What was Devon thinking? But he saw something in her eyes that told him she was a fighter deep down. He also got a feeling of déjà vu looking at her. He had seen those eyes before from somewhere. But then again he had met a lot of people in his former life.

"It's nice to meet you, Michael." said Cara. "Kitt's told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope."

"I'm not a miracle worker, Michael." said Kitt. Everyone laughed.

"I hope you're hungry." said Devon. "Cara here is going to prepare quite feast for us. Bonnie, help her with her things, will you?"

"Sure." she said. Michael reached out and grabbed Bonnie's hand for a second. They both smiled at each other. She then grabbed a grocery bag and headed in.

Cara walked over to Kitt to get the last bag, never taking her eyes off Michael. "I'll see you later, Kitt." She was feeling unwanted suddenly. Why would Devon invite Michael back after all this time?

"I'll be waiting here, Cara." Kitt said. She gently patted his hood, then went inside. Michael noticed the way Kitt spoke to her and watched the girl with interest.

He turned his attention to Devon. "So, what did you ask me here for? You've got a new agent and everyone seems to be doing okay."

"Let's discuss it in my office, shall we?" said Devon.

"Sure." He spoke to the car before heading in. "Don't run off with any other cars until I get back, buddy. You and I have a lot of things to talk about."

"Such as your new tastes in clothes and automobiles?" asked Kitt, referring to his plaid shirt and Chevy.

"Boy have I missed you." said Michael. Both men laughed as they headed upstairs.

-------

They went up to Devon's office and sat down. "Okay, Devon, what's this 'big favor' you want from me?" asked Michael.

"Now, Michael, let me finish before you say yes or no." Michael gave him his full attention. Devon sighed and began. "As you know, I've been getting on in years and I'm not the man I used to be."

"Devon, you sounded tired on the phone. You been feeling alright?"

"Please," he continued, "I want to make sure all FLAG business in order. When Wilton became ill, he left me in charge. I'm afraid to say the time has come for me to do the same."

It became clear to Michael what Devon was going to ask him. "Devon, no. I can't. I couldn't…can't someone else do this? How about Bonnie? I can't take over FLAG." He got up and began to pace around.

Devon walked over to him. "Michael, Wilton picked you to carry on his legacy, his dream. It's my last and final duty to see that dream doesn't die with me." Michael looked away. He was torn. He loved the life he was currently living, but his missed his old life, his old family. "Please, Michael. I need to know someone will take care of the others when I'm gone. You're the only man I trust enough in the world that can do that."

Michael looked at his mentor. It was a big responsibility. But how could he deny him when he spoke like that? How could he deny Devon his last wish? And second chances didn't come around everyday.

"Well," he said finally, after some thought, "I suppose it's time I did hand the bait shop over to Mel anyway. Besides, I do kinda miss this place." He smiled.

Devon shook his hand. "Welcome home, my boy. Welcome home."

-------

Downstairs, Cara was preparing their dinner. She chopped the vegetables madly, not caring if she even cut off a finger. Why would Devon ask Michael back? Maybe he wanted him to return to his old post. Maybe Kitt would want to work with him instead. Maybe there was no place for her here.

Michael came down into the kitchen and saw what she was doing. He came up from behind her. She heard footsteps. She turned around with the knife in her hand. Cara saw a brief memory for a moment, one of another man in front of a knife. But the image quickly faded.

Michael jumped. "Hey, whoa!" he said. "Remind me never to sneak up on you."

"Michael! You scared me. You shouldn't scare people like that."

"Sorry. Old habits are hard to break." She went back to cutting the food. "You know, Bonnie's allergic to onions."

"Don't worry. I made her a special batch."

"That's nice of you. You okay? You looked kind of upset when I came in here."

"I'm fine, it's just the onions."

"Uh-huh. I heard that one before. Come on. What is it?"

She looked at him. She wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't. It wasn't his fault she wasn't wanted. "What's there to be upset about? Devon obviously wants you back to take my place. That's all there is to it." She went back to cooking.

Michael stopped her. "Hey. Is that what you think? Cara, you're not being replaced. Just the opposite. Devon wants me to head up FLAG in the future." He smiled at her. "That means we'll be working together, too, so don't worry about a thing okay?"

He then got a better look into her eyes. They had small flecks of green in them and went perfectly with her red hair. They also reminded him of someone he once knew a long time ago. But he brushed the memory away.

"Alright." said Cara. "Sorry, Michael. I'm not usually like this."

"Think nothing of it. We all get upset sometimes." He noticed the necklace she was wearing. It was odd and beautiful at the same time. "Wait." He held the pendant in his hand. "That's pretty. Where'd you get it?"

"I had itthe night Kitt and Devon found me."

"Come again?" asked Michael. "Start at the beginning." Cara proceeded to tell him about the night Kitt found her and how she had no memory about herself. "So you don't remember 'anything' from your old life."

"No. Just flashbacks every now and then, but nothing that tells me who I am."

"Wow." He got up from the stool. "So, mind if I help you with dinner here?"

"Sure." said Cara. "But we aren't having cheeseburgers if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, you've definitely been spending too much time with Kitt." teased Michael.

-------

At dinner, Devon made it official to Bonnie and Cara, Michael would be returning to the Foundation. Bonnie could hardly contain herself. Cara put on her best face, although she was still unsure about all of this. They both congratulated Michael. Later on, she hurried outside to Kitt.

"How was dinner?" he asked.

"Great. Boy, Michael sure can eat. Good thing I made a second pot of that stuff. Hope he realizes that's gonna hurt once it's digested."

"I'll remember that when he comes out here and I'm downwind." said Kitt.

She laughed. "Kitt, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

She pulled out a sketch pad and pencil. "Can I draw your portrait?"

"I'd be honored." Cara sat on a nearby bench. "Be sure to get my good side." he said. She chuckled and worked carefully, making sure she got Kitt just right.

-------

Michael watched from Devon's window. They were going over the specifications of Cara's first case. He noticed the way she observed Kitt while drawing him.

"Michael? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" asked Devon.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Devon. So, any ideas on what this Harrison guy's working on?"

"None whatsoever. However, we did manage to learn he received a very large shipment a few weeks ago." He got up and stood next to Michael, smiling at what had his attention.

"Devon, what do you think of that?" asked Michael.

"Ah yes. I must say Kitt is rather smitten with the young lady." He sat down. "He makes quite a fuss over her. Even had Jacob change her diet which improved her health a great deal."

"And this doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. I've told Kitt to be careful because they must be able to work together. But it is not my place to say what he can and cannot feel. He's grown since he was first activated, Michael. You know that as well as I."

"Yeah, I know. I'll take care of him, Devon. I'll take care of both of them."

-------

Devon and Michael weren't the only ones watching Cara and Kitt. The pickup truck silently pulled up, out of view. The driver was watching the woman closely.

Alex watched the girl with jealous eyes. How dare she give her warmth and attention to a car? A machine? It took all he could not to run over to her, throw her into the truck, and drive back to CompuTech. But there'd be time to get her later. They were here on business.

"Why couldn't we bring your car?" asked Jonathan.

"Because you're the one posing as the groundskeeper. They won't suspect you…yet."

"Maybe you should get someone else. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially her." He started to get out of the truck.

"Hey!" Alex grabbed him and pulled him back in. "It's 'your' fault she's even here in the first place! You don't want to see her hurt? Then I suggest you follow my orders."

Alex held him so tight, Jonathan swore he heard a cracking sensation . "Remember what I did to Sharon? She didn't look so good after three broken bones and four cracked ribs, did she? And they never did find out what I did with the body."

Jonathan shuttered. No. But he knew. Alex had thrown the woman into CompuTech's nuclear reactor. That's what Alex did to all his animal experiments when he was done with them. "Alright, Alex. I'll do it. Just leave her alone." He wondered why he let it get this far. Why did he even bring her to CompuTech in the first place?

"Good. Now, once it's dark you're going to sneak up to Mile's office." Alex handed him a device. "Use this to open the safe. Climb down the balcony once you have the formula and I'll pull up." Jonathan got out of the truck.

"Oh and 'Joel'," said Alex, using his alias. "Don't fail me. It'd be a shame for her to go through another tragedy. She has enough guilt to deal with as it is."

Jonathan nodded and walked towards the house. Alex was right. She could 'never' find out what had happened.

-------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-------

Later that night, Kitt watched as Cara was talking with one of the other FLAG employees. He knew he was probably being overprotective of her, but something just didn't feel right.

Michael came up from behind him. "Hey, pal." He saw he was watching Cara. "Cute little girlfriend you got there. She's a good cook, too."

"Girlfriend? Michael, really. I would think you would know better than that."

"Oh, come on, Kitt. I've seen you with her. You never spoke to me or Bonnie that way before."

"Well Cara didn't up and leave for eighteen years." Kitt said, hoping to bring this particular conversation to an end. He then realized what he said and how he had said it. "I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't mean that they way it sounded."

"It's okay, buddy." said Michael, sitting on the side of the hood. "If I were you, I'd be mad too. I guess I should have at least came back to visit."

"Why didn't you, Michael?" He was quiet. "It was because of your memories of Stevie, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, for a long time after I retired, just thinking of you and the Foundation reminded me of her. It just hurt too much. I'm sorry pal." Michael trailed off.

"That's alright, Michael. I think I understand."

"Thanks."

"And congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks, although the way Cara fattened me up, I might be looking for my own replacement soon." He laughed then got an idea. "What's say you and I go cruising around for old time's sake, huh? Do a couple of turbo boosts along the way?"

"Michael, I thought you'd never ask." Kitt said, happily.

But they wouldn't get the chance to. Suddenly, they heard Devon yell from his open window. "Guards! Guards!" Cara heard Devon scream and turned to see 'Joel' climbing down from the balcony. She ran over to stop him.

Jonathan shoved the formula in his pocket. Cara tried to apprehend him, but he blocked her shots. In one swift movement, she was thrown onto her back. He decided to take the opportunity to get the necklace. They fought, but Jonathan couldn't get it off of her.

Cara struggled. The chain was starting to choke her. Then, she saw a face in her memory. His face. A name escaped her lips. "Jonathan?" He let her go. "I…I…didn't mean to…" he said.

Just then, Michael and Kitt were making there way over. Jonathan backed away. The brown truck pulled up beside him and he got in, He and Alex drover off.

"You alright?" Michael asked Cara. He helped her up.

"Yeah, but I know that guy, Michael. He's not who he says he is!"

"Cara! Michael!" called Devon from his window. "That man stole the formula for Kitt's molecular bonded shell. We must get it back!"

"I'm on it, Devon!" said Michael, running and getting inside the car. Cara jumped in on the other side. "Oh no! This could be dangerous."

"I'm part this team, too, Michael." she said determined. "And I have to find out where I know him from."

"Okay, fine. Just stay inside Kitt until we know what we're up against."

"You got it." She crossed her fingers.

"Not the welcoming I was hoping for." Michael muttered. He raced to catch up with the truck.

"Welcome back, Michael." said Kitt as they sped off.

-------

They traveled for a while in the direction the truck was headed in. But it was nowhere in sight. Michael pressed a few buttons. "Okay, Kitt, give me all you can on your radar and tracking systems. See if you can find out where they're headed."

"Right away." A map appeared on the monitor with a flashing light headed upwards. "They're headed north on the interstate, then West on Clearmont Road."

"What's up there?"

"It leads right to CompuTech Industries, Michael."

"What would they want with the formula for Kitt's shell?" asked Cara.

"If I'm right, it's probably for that big 'project' he's been working on. Okay, pal. Let's follow him." He turned on silent mode and increased their speed.

-------

Jonathan looked behind them. He relaxed a little when he didn't see any trace of the black car. "Looks like we lost them."

But Alex knew better. "Don't be an idiot. We didn't lose them. They're following us in silent mode." Did they think he was a fool? His father knew the ins and outs of the Knight Industries Two Thousand. His father taught him everything he knew.

He punched the steering wheel. "Why didn't you tell me Knight was back? Now it's going to be even harder to take down FLAG!"

"I didn't know, Alex. He just showed up!"

Alex then calmed down, thinking. "Hmm. Maybe this will work out all right after all." He reached down and dialed on the radio communicator. "Dedra, come in."

"Alex? Did you get the formula?"

"Yes, but now Michael Knight and that car are following us. Is 'Project S' ready for activation?"

"Yes," said Dedra, "minus the shell and the device."

"Good. Get 'S' ready. They've got the girl with them and she's going to hand deliver that necklace to me, personally." He hung up the radio as they entered the grounds of CompuTech.

Alex smiled as he parked inside a hanger. "Let's give Knight a surprise he won't soon forget."

--------

The Trans Am pulled up to the metal fence. A sign was up explaining the grounds were private property. "Well," said Michael. "The gate is open and there's no sign of any guards here."

Kitt went into surveillance mode. A graphic came up on the screen. "There are several armed men in the main building Michael."

He drove through the gate. "Any sign of Harrison and the truck?"

"Over there. That hanger onto your left."

Cara looked around. This place seemed familiar to her. But why?

Michael pulled up to the hanger. "Okay. Stay here with Kitt. I'll go check it out."

"But, Michael, I…"

"Just stay here. Watch her, Kitt." She sighed and crossed her arms. Michael got out and made his way into the hanger. Except for a few lights, it was completely dark.

"Harrison?" he called. "I know you're here."

Silence.

"Come on, Harrison. I know it was you who stole the formula. What's this 'project' you're working on, huh?"

Again, silence.

"Must be pretty big to go through all this trouble." He looked around. "Why don't you just come out here and we'll talk, okay?"

Michael felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned ready to hit Harrison, when he saw it was Cara instead. He sighed. "I thought I told you to wait with Kitt."

"This is my case too, Michael."

The two men watched them. Alex started to make his way over. All he had to do was get the device off of her and then it would all fall into place.

Cara and Michael stopped arguing when they heard heavy footsteps. Harrison was coming closer. Then, something took over inside of Cara, some kind of instinct. Her hand went up to her necklace. She pressed the gemstone on the star pendant.

The footsteps ceased as a slight swooshing sound echoed throughout the hanger.

"What's that?" asked Michael. He turned and saw something moving. He grabbed hold of the woman's arm.

She saw the look on his face. "Michael, what is it? What….?" Michael pointed ahead. It was then that she saw what had caused him to look the way he did.

They were face to face with a blue scanner…

-------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-------

Michael and Cara began to back away. "Don't make any sudden moves." whispered Michael. "Let's just make our way back to Kitt and get the hell out of here." He started to pull her back.

Just then Alex gave the 'project' it's first command. "S, I want the girl. Bring her to me!"

Two headlights came on as the car started it's engine. It started to drive forward. Cara and Michael then took off for the outside. They jumped inside of Kitt.

"Michael? What is it?" asked Kitt. "I'm getting some strange readings of…" Just as Michael stepped on the gas, the other car appeared behind them. "Michael! What in the world is that!?!" It was close behind them as they raced through the gate.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it." said Michael. "Think you can establish contact? Maybe reason with it?"

"I'll do my best." The other car was following dangerously close. Kitt picked up it's frequency and established a link.

"Who are you?" he asked the car.

"I am the Super Turbo Automotive Robot." came a younger female voice. They both made a sharp turn. "My name is S.T.A.R."

"What do you want?"

"Give me the girl." Cara's eyes widened. What would this car want with her? Why did that voice sound familiar?

"Forget it." Michael said.

"I want Carrie."

"Whose Carrie?" Kitt asked.

"She is. The girl on your passenger side. I won't ask you again."

"I don't think so."

"Fine, have it your way, Knight 2000." The car pulled in closer and bumped into Kitt from behind, almost sending the three into a ravine.

Cara held on as she could see over the guardrail. The ravine was steep. "Get over, Michael! Get over!"

"I'm trying!" yelled Michael. He pressed turbo boost to increase their speed and to put some distance in between them and the other vehicle. But soon it caught up to them.

"Boy, it's fast!" said Cara.

"You can't outrun me. Don't even try." said Star.

"Kitt, scan it and see if you can find a weakness."

"She doesn't have my molecular bonded shell, Michael. That must be what Alex Harrison wanted with the formula."

"That's a pretty big weakness if I ever heard one. Okay, pal. Let's stop this 'train wreak' before it gets started."

Star's voice came over the link. "Carrie, it's me! 'S'! Don't you remember? Don't let them destroy me!" The AI changed it's tone.

Michael looked at Cara. "Does the name Carrie or 'S' mean anything to you?" he asked her, trying to stay on the road.

She saw a series of flashbacks that involved a large computer. "S? Michael, I remember a computer named 'S'!"

"Carrie," said Star, "We're 'Thelma and Louise' remember?"

"But that's…our motto!" said Cara. "Michael, you can't destroy her. She knows who I am. I need her to find out!"

"Cara, that thing's dangerous." he said.

"No, Michael. She isn't! She wouldn't hurt anyone if I told her not to!"

"Cara…"

Cara turned her attention away from Michael. Fine. If he wouldn't listen to her, maybe Kitt would. "Kitt, don't destroy her."

"But, Cara, we don't know what it's purpose is. What if it isn't programmed to protect human life?"

"How will we know if we just destroy her?" came Cara's answer.

Kitt thought it over. This other AI could be as bad as K.A.R.R. had been. And it wanted Cara. He wasn't about to let Star get anywhere near her. Still, he didn't like the thought of destroying yet another car like himself.

"Please, Kitt?"

"Alright, Cara. If that's what you want. Michael, any ideas?"

Michael sighed. "Okay. Can you micro jam it?"

"I'm afraid it's too dangerous on these turns. She'd crash right into us."

"Just give me the girl and you two can go free." Star said.

"Disconnect the frequency. We're not going to be able to reason with her." Michael thought a moment. "Kitt, does the Foundation still have the old semi?"

"Yes, but it's been in storage for ten years now." Kitt answered.

"Great." said Michael. "Get me Devon."

Devon appeared on the videophone. "Michael? Cara? Did you get the formula back?"

"No." said Michael. "Not exactly. We found Harrison's 'project'. It's another car like Kitt. Look, we gotta get away from this thing. Can you have the semi out front in a few minutes with the back end down?" he asked him.

"We'll get right on it. But Michael, another car?"

"Don't have time to explain, Devon. Just tell the guards to keep the gate open, and be up at the semi when we get there."

"Of course, Michael. We'll be ready for your return." The screen faded.

Suddenly, Kitt was pushed forward. Cara screamed. Star again hit Kitt's back fender. "How dare she? How dare she push me!" Kitt fumed. He micro jammed her breaks for a second.

Star slightly lost control. "Hey! Cut it out!" She bumped into Kitt again. He sent a small shock into her systems. "Ouch!"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" he asked her.

"Give me the girl." she said, sounding more angry.

"Stubborn, aren't we?"

"Yes."

Star sped up and the two cars were side by side. She tried ramming herself against Kitt, but Michael was able to dodge her blows. Just then a large truck was approaching them. "Michael! Look out!" said Cara. She grabbed the wheel and the two cars parted on both sides, barely missing the truck.

"Is killing Cara part of your orders, S.T.A.R.?" asked Michael. "Cause that's what's gonna happen if you keep this up." His question sank into her CPU. No, it wasn't helping anyone, especially Carrie. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her friend.

The car slowed down a few notches and fell back behind Kitt. She went silent and decided to hang back to wherever she was being led.

The two cars rushed through the gates of the Foundation. Michael drove up the long drive to where the semi was parked. Star began to pick up speed again.

"Okay, Kitt. Get ready to turbo." said Michael.

"Michael, I'm not sure we can jump the semi."

"No time like the present to find out, pal!" He picked up speed and pressed turbo boost. The black car went flying over the semi and landed barely missing the front.

Star tried to slow down. "No! Wait!" But she couldn't stop in time. She had no choice but to roll into the back of the semi. She came to a stop. Star tried to roll out, but the guards closed the back end on her. "Let me out!" she yelled. "You can't do this!"

Cara and Michael got out of Kitt and ran to the back off the semi where they met up with Devon. "Will it be alright in there?"

"It'll keep 'til morning." said Michael.

"Good. First thing tomorrow, we'll try to find out what it is we're dealing with."

--------

Alex looked at the readings on his computer. "Where is it? S should've been back by now with her." He typed in several codes.

"Well?" asked Dedra, looking over his shoulder. "Oh don't tell me all the time and money we spent just went down the drain."

"It's either one of two things." said Alex. "Either Star has been destroyed, or they've got it somewhere."

Jonathan stood back and smiled. Good. Now all he had to do was escape Alex Harrison himself, and somehow get Carrie's memory back.

Alex called to him. "You! Get over to the Foundation and see what's going on. I don't care how, just get it done!"

"Yes, sir." Jonathan said. Little did he know, he had no plans to return. He had to get to Carrie before Alex did.

-------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-------

The next morning, Cara made her way down to the semi where she met up with Devon, Bonnie, and Kitt. The guards stood watch nearby per Devon's orders. "Morning, everyone." she said. "Where's Michael?"

"Here." he called. He looked exhausted as he ran his hand through his hair. "I am achin'. "

"Is everyone ready?" asked Bonnie. They all said yes. "Kitt," said Devon, "please re-establish contact with our guest."

"Super Turbo Automotive Robot, come in." he called over the link.

"I read you." came the voice over the frequency. "And you all can call me Star. No need to be so 'prim and proper.'" she said, bitterly.

"Why you little…"

"Kitt." Michael warned. "Take it easy, pal."

"Star," said Bonnie, "may we ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Don't see where I have a choice. It's not like I'm going anywhere." She didn't like being locked up. "Although I must warn you, some information may be classified."

"We understand, Star." Devon said. "For starters, who is your creator?"

"My original designer was Andrew Harrison, who founded CompuTech Industries. My systems and end design were created by Alexander Harrison and his staff. I am CompuTech's equivalent of FLAG's Knight Industries Two Thousand."

"That's what you think." Kitt muttered.

Michael ignored him. "How did Harrison activate you without us seeing him?"

"Carrie's necklace is my activation device." Star responded. "I wasn't supposed to be turned on for another two weeks, but I guess Carrie beat Mr. Harrison to the punch."

"My necklace?" asked Cara, looking at the pendant.

"Yes. With it, you can activate me in any situation. It also has a homing signal in case you need me. The blue diamond acts as a button."

"Remarkable." Devon held the small star in his hand. "Just the sort of thing Andrew would have come up with."

"Carrie," called Star, "are you alright? I missed you."

"My name's Cara." she said.

"Can someone let me out of here so I can see for myself?" Star asked.

"What about your orders to take her back to CompuTech?" asked Michael.

"If you let me see she's okay, I won't take her back."

Kitt pulled up in front of Cara. He didn't trust this new car. "You must keep your distance." he ordered.

"I will. I'll stay back. Just want to make sure she's okay."

"All right. Guards, let her out." said Devon.

They all waited. What would this car look like? Then, a silver Trans Am made it's way out of the semi. The back license plate read 'CALIFORNIA STAR'. It carefully made it's way down, then turned around facing them with it's blue scanner.

"Wow." said Michael. Star slowly started forward towards Cara.

Kitt lunged forward a bit. "That's close enough."

"Okay. Whatever you say." She scanned the young woman. "Carrie, you look much better. You all did an excellent job of taking care of her."

"We intend to keep it that way." said Kitt.

"We know each other, Star?" Cara asked.

"Yes. You were in training to be my pilot. You even helped design me. Of course, this is the first time you're seeing me in my automotive form."

"Pilot?" Michael said. "Wait, back up Star. What do you mean 'pilot'?"

" Just like K.I.T.T. operates with a pilot, so do I. I'm afraid he wants us to destroy the Knight 2000."

"What? No!" Cara stood in front of Kitt. "I won't let you hurt any of them!"

"I won't, Carrie. Not if you don't want me to. Not after the way they took care of you."

"How did Cara end up here?" asked Devon.

"I don't know. They just took her away one night."

"Took her away?" asked Michael. "Why?"

"To…to punish her." Star said, nervously.

"Punish me?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that, Carrie."

"Why not?" Michael asked. "You've answered everything else."

"Because it would be too painful for her to remember, and if she has lost her memory, there is a chance she could go into remission." said Star. "I'm sorry, Carrie. That's one question I cannot answer. I must think of your health."

Cara searched her mind. Why would she have to be punished? She heard the woman's voice again and her laughter, and then a sudden feeling of betrayal. The memory was trying to get through, but was evading her at the same time.

"No." she finally said. "You're lying! I don't know you or any CompuTech. I work for the Foundation for Law and Government, and would never hurt Kitt or FLAG."

"But, Carrie…" Star started.

"No. I don't want to hear anymore." She was becoming upset.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're better. Maybe we can start over?"

"Maybe." said Cara.

"Well now," said Devon, "Star, if you promise not be a threat, you don't have to stay in the semi."

"Thank you, Mr. Miles. I was getting cramped in there."

"You can stay with Kitt in his garage."

"Now wait a minute!" Kitt protested. "I have no plans of being roommates with this young upstart."

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled with the sleeping arrangements either." said the silver Pontiac.

"It's the best way to keep an eye on Star and make her comfortable." said Bonnie. "And we're going to do our best to make her feel welcome while she's here. Right, Kitt?"

He didn't answer.

"Kitt?" called Michael.

"Oh, alright." he sighed. "I suppose I 'could' always shock her again if she gets out of line."

"Don't even try it." said Star.

"Oh, these two are going to get along great." said Michael. They all laughed except Cara.

"Well, Bonnie. I suppose you should show Star where she'll be staying. I want two extra guards on duty to keep and eye on her along with Kitt." Devon said. "Go over her with the other technicians and make sure everything checks out. I'll go call the rest of the board and tell them what we know." He headed up to the office.

Michael and Bonnie made their way over to Star. Bonnie carefully got in. They looked over her dash board, which was similar to the other car, except there was one 'extra' button, which they didn't notice. Most of the others were either green, blue, or white.

"Looks like she's got everything." said Michael. "Not too bad, Star. Not too bad."

"Thank you, Mr. Knight." A series of three blue LED's similar to Kitt's came up on her voice modulator.

"Call me Michael."

"Ahem." said Kitt.

"Of course nothing compares to the original, pal."

"Thank you, Michael." Kitt then picked up Cara's vitals. Her heart rate was going fast. She seemed to be upset. "Cara?"

"Huh?" she said. "I'm fine. Guess I just need a breather."

"Would a drive help?" he asked. She looked over at the others.

"Go on." Michael said. "We've got everything under control here."

Cara got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. She had no idea where she was going. Where does one go when they can't escape the questions they have about themselves?

-------

Harrison sat in his chair, drumming his fingers on his desk. "Brusner should have been back by now." He pointed to one of his men. "Get out there and see if you can find where he's hiding. And if you see the girl, I want you to bring her back here, unharmed."

The guard nodded. "Yes, Mr. Harrison."

Harrison picked up the picture he had of the girl. "You won't get away from me that easily, Carrie."

-------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-------

Cara drove for nearly an hour, deep in thought, trying to recover her memory. She was also thinking of other questions she could ask Star. Like what her real name was, where was her family. She could have kicked herself for not asking those things. And what did Star mean by 'punish'? What could she have possibly done to be punished for? For some reason, she didn't think she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Kitt said once they got back into the city.

"Do what?"

"You are trying too hard to recover your memory. If Star's right, I don't want you having a relapse."

"I won't. This is just too weird. Why was I at CompuTech in the first place? Why would they want 'me' as Star's pilot?" She then thought about what the other car had said. "Kitt, despite what this Harrison guy wants, I want you to know I would never hurt you, or the Foundation."

"I know, Cara. I trust you."

"Thanks, Kitt. Here, take over for a sec." She pressed the auto cruise button, then took off her necklace and put in the analyzer. "What can you tell me about my necklace?"

"You mean other than the fact that it's a highly advanced piece of equipment?" he asked.

"Like what kind of jewel is that for starters."

A graphic came up on the screen and Kitt zoomed in on the jewel. A reading in small print came up. "It's known as a 'Blue Moon Diamond'. Named after the 'Blue Moon Rose'. Both are extremely rare." Small lines went across the star on the graphic. "There are many microchips and wires inside, and the star is made of pure silver."

"Must be worth a lot." said Cara.

"The worth of the diamond alone is…" More readings came up. "roughly nine million dollars."

Cara whistled as she picked up the necklace and looked it over. "Whoa. I've been wearing that much around my neck? Someone must have really liked me enough to give it to me."

"And do anything to get it back." said Kitt.

"That's what worries me."

-------

The man following them in his black van picked up his radio. "Headquarters, come in."

"Headquarters. What do you have for me, Smitz?" asked Dedra.

"I haven't found Brusner, but I've located the girl in the black car. Awaiting further instructions."

"Good. Kill them both."

"But Miss Vale, Mr. Harrison gave me specific instructions not to harm the girl."

"I know very well what Mr. Harrison ordered you to do. Now I'm telling you to kill them. He wants that car out of the way, and that girl's been a thorn in my side since day one. Now, go." She hung up.

"Whatever you say." said the hit man, putting his radio aside.

-------

"Cara," said Kitt, "that van has been following us for the past twenty minutes."

"Anything suspicious about it?" she asked him.

"It has the CompuTech logo on it's license plate. It's increasing speed as we speak."

Cara turned a corner quickly as the van did the same. It moved in closer as they passed another car. The van then hit Kitt from behind.

"What's this new obsession with my back end all of a sudden?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't think it's you, Kitt." said Cara. "Someone back at CompuTech must want 'my' butt out of the way."

-------

Jonathan was resting in his truck when he saw the Knight 2000 drive by. He sat up when he noticed Cara behind the wheel. He also saw that they were being followed by one of Dedra's men.

"Oh man!" he said. "Dedra just doesn't know when to give up." He started the truck and went after them.

-------

The man in the van was getting more aggressive. "We gotta shake 'em, Kitt." said Cara, trying to get away. She looked into the rear view mirror and took notice of something. "Do you see what I see back there?"

"It appears to be the man who stole the formula last night."

"What's he doing?" They watched as the rusty truck tried to ram the van.

The hit man called out his window. "Brusner, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Leave her alone, ya hear me? Leave her alone!"

"You're nuts. I'm following orders." He swerved to hit the truck.

"Vale's orders, I bet!" He swerved back.

Cara made a turn. "Cara, be careful." Kitt warned. "The street gets narrow up here." They stopped in between to buildings. It was a dead end. They turned around. The van and truck were coming right at them. Cara stepped on the gas and pressed ski mode, sending Kitt onto his right, narrowly missing both vehicles. Both the truck and the van were sent flying into the metal fence, the van hitting a garbage disposal.

"Is the guy in the truck okay?" Cara asked.

"Yes, Cara. His vitals are normal under the circumstances. Why do you ask?"

"Just a feeling." she said, speeding away. "Let's get back to FLAG before we get anymore surprises."

Smitz tumbled out of the van and made his way over to the pickup. He opened the door and grabbed Jonathan. "Well, Brusner, so, you workin' for FLAG now like she is?"

"No. I just don't want to see Carrie hurt."

"Uh huh." Smitz pulled out a gun. "You're comin' back to CompuTech with me. I'm sure Harrison's gonna love to hear you talk your way outta this one." He pulled Jonathan out of the truck and threw him into his van.

-------

When Kitt and Cara returned to the Foundation, they found Michael and Bonnie looking over Star in the garage. Bonnie went over her, using many of the instruments she used on Kitt for maintenance.

"Hey guys." said Cara, getting out.

"Hey." Michael said. "Have a nice ride?"

"Well, we did. Until a van from CompuTech showed up." She went on to tell them about the chase and how 'Joel' had showed up.

"They're getting more determined, Michael." Kitt said.

"Sure looks that way, buddy." Michael then directed his attention to the new AI. "They aren't going to give up, are they, Star?"

"No, Michael. Mr. Harrison is a very impatient man. He won't stop until he has me and Carrie back."

"By that you mean any means necessary?"

"Yes."

"Well, that settles it." said Michael, walking over to Cara. "I don't want you or Star leaving the Foundation until further notice."

"Oh please." said Cara. "I can handle this."

"Don't be too sure. These guys went through all this trouble of building Star to destroy Kitt. Who knows what they have planned to get to you."

"Stop trying to act like my father, Michael. I'm the agent and this is my case."

"That may be, but I'm in charge now, remember?" Michael retorted.

"Not yet, you're not. I take my orders from Devon, not you!" She turned and walked out of the garage.

"That went well." said Bonnie.

Star moved forward. "Let me talk to her." She began to make her way out.

"Not without me, you're not." said Kitt.

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

"No."

"Fine, we'll go together then." Michael and Bonnie watched as the two cars slowly took off down the road. The guards watched Star carefully.

"They really care about her." Bonnie said. She looked at Michael. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. Don't be too upset at her, Michael."

"Ah. I'm alright. Ya know, it's funny."

"What?"

"I forgot how frustrating this job can be." said Michael.

"Yeah," she said, chuckling, "but you're forgetting something else."

"Huh?"

"That somehow it always turns out alright in the end." He chuckled and helped her clean up.

--------

Cara stomped over to a bench and plopped down. How dare he order her around? She was the new operative now and this was her case. And somehow, CompuTech was the key to who she was. She wasn't about to let Michael get in the way.

She heard two turbine engines behind her. "Cara.."

"Kitt, look. I'm real sorry I talked to your friend like that. But he can't expect me to just sit here and wait around."

"Michael means well." he said. "He's only trying to help."

"Save your breath, Kitt." Star said. "She's always been headstrong. Someone tells her not to do something, then, she does it."

"Sounds just like Michael."

Cara got up from the bench and faced them. "Star, what can you tell me about myself?"

"Just about anything. What would you like to know? I know everything from your favorite food, movies, music…"

"Music's a good start." said Cara.

"Okay, music. You have a lot of tastes. You especially enjoy Sheryl Crow."

"What?" said Kitt. "What about classical?"

"She likes Debussy, if you consider him classical." Cara smiled. "What?" asked Star.

"It's not important." said Cara. "So, what's my real name?"

"I can only tell you your first name, Carrie."

"You can't even tell me my own name?"

"No. Most of what you remember must be on your own. I won't do anything to compromise your health and safety, either physical or otherwise."

Kitt was impressed at how Star wanted to protect her. That definitely made her different from Karr. "How old is she?" he asked.

"Twenty-two. Date of birth, June 29, 1982." said Star.

"Cancer." Cara said, though she didn't know why.

"Yes. You're very good with those kinds of things. Astrology, meditation and the like. You get that from your adopted…" Star trailed off. She had said too much.

"My…what?" asked Cara. The car didn't answer. "Star?"

"Your…adopted mother." was the answer.

"Where is she?"

"She passed away six years ago."

"What about her biological parents?" Kitt asked.

Star didn't want to answer. Jonathan should have been the one to say it. "Go on, Star. It's okay." said Cara. "I mean I gotta have parents somewhere, right?"

"Carrie…I'm sorry, but…they both passed away a long time ago."

"What?" asked Cara. "You mean even if I regain my memory, I still won't remember them?"

"Yes, sadly." said Star.

"How did they die?"

"Please understand. There are some things I cannot share with you. I can't risk a relapse. I'm sorry, Carrie. I know this must be frustrating, but…"

"It's okay, Star." she said. "I just needed to know."

"Are you okay?" asked Kitt. He felt sorry for her, her memory gone, some mad scientist was out to get her, and now, she didn't even have a family to go home to if she recovered.

She got into the car and sat back. "Let's just go back okay?" The past twenty-four hours had taken a lot out of her.

"Allow me. You must be drained." He started back for the garage. "Come along, Star. Although I'm still not sure I want you as a roommate."

"As long as you don't snore." said Star, following him.

"Parish the thought." Cara laughed at his comment.

--------


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-------

Jonathan was sent to the floor with a hard blow. Alex kicked him in his ribs over and over again. "You helped her get away!" He shouted. "After all I've done for the both of you." He kicked him again until he was out of breath. Jonathan's gasps for air could be heard down the hall.

Alex then lifted him up. "Now, you got one more chance, Brusner. Either you bring the necklace back to me within the next twenty-four hours, or I'll get rid of you, along with the rest of that Foundation scum. And don't even think of escaping. My men will be watching you. Get him out of here." He pushed Jonathan over to Smitz who escorted him out.

Dedra simply sat at the table in the interrogation room, filing her nails. "You're coming apart at the seams, Alex, dear. You're losing your touch. Had you followed my advice, we'd have a car 'and' a pilot. K.I.T.T. and the Foundation would be history now, too. I would have been a much better choice for the driver.

Alex glared at her. "As beautiful as you are, Dedra, Carrie is much more qualified. You aren't even half the woman she is."

She brushed off his comment. "Hmm. You didn't feel that a few months ago, did you, Alex?" She smiled, knowingly. "Tell me, are you 'really' surprised that she seems to have become close to an AI? I mean, after all, 'you' were the one who broke her heart, and had locked her away."

Alex walked over to her, grabbed the steel file, and snapped it half. "Hey!" said Dedra. "Not my fault the little twit went crazy!"

"Getting involved with you was the biggest mistake I ever made." he said with a low growl. "If the rumors I hear about you are true, if what she accused you of doing is true…you're in bigger trouble than FLAG is. Count on that." He threw the broken file on the floor and walked out.

Dedra noticed a photograph of the girl on the table. She took it in her hand and crumpled it in her fist. The next time she saw her, she was going to get the job done right this time herself.

-------

That afternoon, Kitt drove Cara back to the mansion. There, Michael was waiting at the main door, putting on his comlink. "There's Michael now." said Kitt.

"There's no way I can do this. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Michael is a very forgiving person, Cara." Kitt said. "Anyway, you can't hide in my garage forever."

"I was hoping for a couple days at least." She sighed and got out. She made her way over to him. "Michael, I'm really sorry about before. You've been a great asset to the Foundation. You deserve more respect than that."

"Well now," said Michael, "it wasn't all your fault. I guess these past few hours have been hard on all of us. But I meant what I said. You stay put for now, got it?"

"Got it, chief." Cara said with a mock salute.

Michael ruffled her hair. "You better go in. Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay. Bye, Kitt. Don't fight with Star too much while I'm gone."

"I'll try my best not to." said Kitt. Cara went inside. Michael looked after her, deep in thought. "Michael, is something wrong?"

"Ya know, I keep getting this feeling I've met Cara before. Like I know her from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Yes. I also had that feeling when I first met her. But if we had met someone like Cara, surely we would know it by now, wouldn't we, Michael?"

"That's what I'm thinking, Kitt. Did you find anything else on CompuTech and what it has to do with her?"

"None, I'm afraid." Kitt answered. "There's basically nothing on the internet. All their activities are very secretive. I've found nothing on Star or any employees named Carrie. They have, however, been blasted by the community for cruelty in their animal experiments."

"Sounds like Harrison's been working under the radar." said Michael. Kitt grew quiet. "You okay, pal?"

"I'm just finding this all rather odd, Michael. Her memory loss. The way she was left at the Foundation that night. The way she was half-starved. The nightmares she's been having. Star even said she has no parents to speak of."

"Poor kid." Michael said. "And I thought I had a lot to deal with when I came here." He walked over to the car. "You really care about her, don't you, Kitt?"

He was quiet for moment. "Yes, I suppose I do. I don't want her going back to her old life if it means being treated that way." The thought of Cara in the hands of such people made him very upset.

"Neither do I, buddy. Don't worry. I made a promise to Devon, and I'll make it to you. She'll be taken care of."

"Thank you, Michael."

-------

Jonathan pulled up just outside the Foundation. He leaned back against the seat, clutching his side. Each time he breathed, it burned like fire. And every few minutes, a van from CompuTech would drive by, a constant reminder that he was being watched.

He backed the van up behind a few trees and some large bushes. He could hide here for now. He needed to rest a while. It would take at least a day's worth to recover enough to even move on his own again. Yes, he would hide, then have enough time to come up with a plan. Maybe he could go up the balcony and snatch the necklace while she slept. He was able to steal the formula before.

Jonathan only hoped Alex would forget about Carrie once he had 'S' and the necklace back.

-------

(The following evening)

Cara headed up to her room. She changed into her night clothes and noticed something. The balcony door was ajar. 'It must have blown open.' she thought. She stepped out onto the balcony.

She looked around. Everything was quiet, but she had a bad feeling. It seemed as though something in the night was stirring, that everything seemed restless around her. She laughed at the thought. It was probably nothing.

She went back inside. She took off her necklace and crawled into bed. For a while, she just laid there, thinking of that other woman's voice. Nuts, evil she had called her. Cara shivered just thinking of the woman's green eyes and shrill laugh. She then remembered what Kitt had said. "Believe me, Cara. She's wrong. Trust me."

He was probably right. The blonde seemed half crazy herself. She had to be wrong.

She hugged the pillow to herself and fell asleep.

-------

A few moments later, Cara realized something (or someone) was moving in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw a hand in the dark. She turned on the lamp and saw the man from before at her nightstand, reaching for the star pendant.

"Put that down!" she said. She jumped out of the bed, trying to get the necklace away from him. The two fought.

"Carrie! Stop!" said Jonathan. But she wouldn't let go. They both crashed to the floor, fighting.

Meanwhile, down in the garage, Star noticed the activity going on. "Kitt, something's happening in Carrie's room."

"What is it?"

"She's fighting with someone!" Star said, frantically.

"Michael!" Kitt called over the comlink.

"What, Kitt?" asked Michael. He was going over some paperwork with Devon and Bonnie in the main office.

"Hurry! There's an intruder in Cara's bedroom!"

They all took off for Cara's room. Michael was the first to reach the door and kicked it open. He pulled Jonathan off her and punched him. Jonathan fell backwards, stunned.

"Why, it's Joel!" said Devon. "What in heaven's name are you doing back here?"

"He was after this." Cara reached down and snatched the necklace from the man's hand.

Michael pulled Jonathan up off the floor. "Come on!" he said, angrily. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." He dragged him from the bedroom and the others followed.

-------


	13. Chapter 13

_(My apologies if this chapter is confusing to anyone.)_

Chapter 13

-------

Michael dragged Jonathan into Devon's office, throwing him into a chair. "Sit!" said Michael. The others came in afterwards. "You better start talking, man, cause I've had just about all I can take."

At that point, Jonathan felt the same way. He was tired of the charade. "What would you like to know?"

"What's Harrison up to?"

"He sent me here to get the necklace so we could get 'Project S' back to CompuTech Headquarters."

"Why?"

"When he had her fitted with the shell, he was going to reprogram her to destroy the Knight 2000. With you and your car out of the way, Harrison is planning a hostile takeover of the Foundation."

"But why hasn't Star tried to destroy Kitt already if that's what she was built for?" asked Bonnie.

"Star's dominate program is to take orders only from her pilot for now, not Harrison. I doubt Carrie would order her to do that." Jonathan answered.

"What I would like to know," said Devon, "is what all this has to do with Cara." Jonathan looked over at her. He didn't know how much he could reveal without hurting Cara.

Michael shook him. "You better start at the beginning, pal!"

"Alright!" said Jonathan. "Alright. I was waiting until I had more evidence to go to the police, but I can't take it anymore."

He took a deep breath and began. "My name is not Joel Adams, it's Jonathan Brusner. 'Cara' as you call her is my sister." Cara gave him a quizzical look. "You're my adopted sister, Carrie. I was an orphan myself and we were raised by my aunt, Jane, back in Pennsylvania. After I graduated high school, I came out here to California to find work. I was good with computers and eventually sighed up with CompuTech."

"How did she end up there?" Devon asked.

"When she was sixteen, 'Mama Jane' died. Since I was twenty-one at the time and her only relative, I was made guardian. She came to live at CompuTech with me. I was appointed as a technician and Alex gave us food and a place to stay. When he was designing 'S', he liked what he saw in Carrie and began to train her as a pilot for the vehicle. She even helped me with some of Star's basic programming when the CPU was back in the main computer."

"That huge computer I remember seeing from before." said Cara. "But why all this trouble to destroy Kitt when his father helped create him?"

"I don't think it started out that way." said Devon. "Andrew Harrison was basically the co-founder of Knight Industries. There is barely a function inside the Knight 2000 that he didn't come up with, other than what Bonnie and April added later on."

"Like?" Michael asked.

"Kitt's CPU and turbo boost." Bonnie said. "And his voice modulator. Andrew felt man and machine should be able to communicate."

"So what happened?"

Devon sighed. "The night before you found Kitt in the warehouse, I'm afraid Wilton and Andrew had a rather terrible argument. Wilton was quite upset and it hadn't helped his condition any."

"Any idea what it was about?" asked Michael.

"All I was able to learn, was that Andrew had gained access to some very important information that Wilton did not want anyone else to know about. He even refused to give 'me' any details on the matter. After that, Andrew stormed out, going on about how he'd start his own company and rival FLAG in the world of technology."

"But Andrew Harrison died before 'Project S' even got off the ground." said Jonathan. "Alex took over and that's when things really began to change."

"How so?" Devon asked him.

"Alex became obsessed with completing 'S". He also began cruel experiments on animals. He's nothing like his father. He's a nutcase."

"Star said I had to be punished." said Cara. "Why?"

Jonathan paused. "Something…happened one night. It was really bad, Carrie."

"What?" she asked, frustrated. "Why won't you or Star tell me?"

"I asked her not to when I finished programming her. Please, Carrie, trust me. You don't 'want' to remember what happened that night." From the look on his face, she could tell that he wasn't going to tell her, that whatever had happened had been that bad.

"But how did she end up here the way she did?" asked Michael.

"After the events of that evening, Alex thought it was best to lock her away in solitary confinement. Carrie was held prisoner there for ten months. She was left in the care of his assistant. Boy, if you think Harrison's crazy…" He almost laughed and noticed the others looking at him. "Anyway, his assistant did everything she could to torture her. She even stopped her meals from being sent. Then, she took things too far."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"She's always been jealous you, Carrie. One night, I guess she just snapped. She threw you in the operating room, and used quite a lot of electroshock therapy. I was able to get in there just as she pulled the switch, but it was too late."

Cara's mind was swimming at that point.

"I was able to sneak you onto the grounds of the Foundation because I was going undercover for CompuTech. But I thought once I had enough evidence of 'their' illegal experiments, I could come to FLAG and they would help us. This was the only place I thought you'd be safe." He turned to her. "Carrie, I am so sorry about all this. If had known, I never would have taken you there in the first place. You deserved better." He hung his head in shame.

"Can you answer just a few more things for me?" Cara asked.

"Like what?"

"My real parents?"

"What about them?" Jonathan asked her.

"Well, what were their names?"

"Your mother's name was Diane Anderson."

Michael felt all the color drain from his face. 'No. It couldn't be.' But now that he thought about it, Cara looked so much like her. "What about her father?" he asked.

"What?" asked Jonathan. Michael walked over to where he was sitting and lifted him out the chair.

"Michael! Please! Calm down!" yelled Devon.

"What about her father!" screamed Michael.

"The only name she gave my aunt was a guy named Michael Long. He was a detective who died on a case out in the middle of the desert!" There was a sudden hush in the room.

Cara didn't know Michael's former identity. She wondered why everyone looked so shocked. Michael let go of Jonathan. He leaned back against Devon's desk, his hands rubbing his face. 'Oh god.' he thought.

Kitt had been listening to everything from over the comlink. Jonathan's story had been a shocking one, but nothing could have prepared any of them for what he had just said. Kitt then realized why Cara seemed so familiar to him.

Cara…was Michael's daughter.

-------


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-------

Michael rubbed his temple, trying to get a hold of himself. It was as if his entire world stopped then and there. He cleared his throat. "What did your aunt tell you about her mother?"

"Why do you care?" asked Jonathan.

"Because it's important!" Michael snapped.

"Okay, okay." He took a moment to think. "Diane's parents didn't approve of her boyfriend. Her father found out she was pregnant and sent her out of state. When she returned to find the baby's father, she learned he was engaged to someone else and had died in the line of duty. I don't think Long even knew he had a kid."

'Got that right.' thought Michael.

"What of Diane?" asked Devon.

"She was so heart broken, she didn't want to raise Carrie alone. So she arranged for my aunt to adopt her when she traveled back East. Her parents didn't even care that she gave away her baby to a stranger."

"What happened to her?" Cara asked. "Star said 'both' of my parents died."

"She was killed in a car crash, Carrie." Jonathan said. "When you were about two. It was icy out and she misjudged the turn."

Michael closed his eyes. 'Diane.' he thought. 'Diane, no. Why didn't you just tell me?'

Devon noticed Michael's expression. "Jonathan, it looks as though you've been through quite an ordeal yourself. I'm guessing Alex Harrison's the fellow who put those bruises on you?" Jonathan nodded. "Very well. Bonnie, why don't you take him to the infirmary?"

Jonathan got up and walked over to Cara. "I'm sorry about all this, Carrie. Really I am."

"It's okay. I'll be fine." She gave him a small smile as Bonnie led him out. All she wanted to do was go back to bed and act like this had all been some weird dream.

Michael reached over and took her hand. "Cara…"

"Uh, maybe I should give you two some privacy." Devon said.

"No, Devon. I want you to hear this too." Michael led Cara over by the fireplace and sat across from her. For a while he just sat there, unsure of how to explain all this. He looked up at Cara. 'God,' he thought, 'how could I have missed it? She looks just like Diane.' He could even see some qualities of Michael Long in her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Cara. It's just…"

"Just what, Michael?"

He sighed. "I knew your mother once. A long time ago."

Cara sat up. "You did? Really? Tell me everything. What was she like?" There was excitement in her voice. What were the chances that someone here knew her mother?

"Well, she was a lot like you. She was kind, sweet to everyone. Really…beautiful. I don't think I've ever met anyone like Diane before, or since. And you look so much alike."

"How did you meet?" Cara asked, wanting to know every detail.

"After I joined the police department. I didn't have any family left, so I was pretty much alone. We met in a bar one night." He stopped and smiled. "I fell in love with Diane the moment I saw her. I told myself one day we'd get married. We were together for a while, but her parents never really did get used to me."

Cara hung on his every word. Kitt and Devon listened intently.

"Then, for no reason, she just stopped taking my calls. I thought she finally listened to her father and moved on. I had no one to turn to except her friend, Stevie. We fell in love and a few months later, I proposed to her."

'Wait.' she thought. This was sounding an awful lot like what Kitt had told her about Michael's past. "But…"

"I think you had better tell her the rest of it, Michael." said Devon.

"You're right, Devon." he said. "One night on the force, my partner was killed and I was left for dead. Wilton Knight found me and brought me here to the Foundation. I was given a new face and a new identity. The life I knew as Michael Long was over."

"Michael…Long?" She now understood what it was he was trying to tell her.

"Yes, Cara. I used to be Michael Long. And there's no doubt in my mind now that Diane was your mother." He watched for her reaction.

It finally hit her. This man, this Michael Knight that she had heard so much about, Kitt former partner. He was…her father! "Michael…I…don't what to say. I…" She felt her hands begin to shake.

Michael hurried over and knelt by her side. "Cara, you're my daughter." He tilted her head towards him. "You're my daughter. Jonathan was right, I didn't know your mother was pregnant. She never gave me a chance. Cara, I'm sorry about all this, all they put you through. Forgive me for not being there. I swear, I didn't know." He reached up and hugged her. They had missed out on a lot together, and he was going to make sure that no one was going to hurt his daughter again.

She hugged him, then pulled back a ways. "Michael, of course I forgive you." she said.

"You do?" he asked, astonished. "After all this? After all they put you through?"

"Yes." said Cara. "None of this was your fault. Like you said, you didn't know. It was out of your hands. I don't blame you, and there is nothing to forgive."

Michael swallowed. He reached up and ran his hand through a strand of her hair. "Just like your mother." He held her, apologizing over and over again. "They hurt you, Cara. I'm so sorry." How was he ever going to make it up to her?

Devon patted his shoulder. He retired to his own room so Michael could have a chance to get to know his daughter.

-------

The next day, Bonnie and Kitt watched as Cara wandered around the grounds. She seemed to be lost in some kind of trance. Star was watching as well.

"Look at her, Kitt." said Bonnie. "She looks so lost. She barely touched her breakfast this morning."

"Bonnie, I feel so helpless. Would it help if I talk to her?" asked Kitt. He hated watching his new friend go through this. Not to mention what Michael must have been feeling as well.

"I think you should. You have a way with her the others don't."

"Very well, Bonnie." He slowly rolled out of the garage. Star wanted to follow, but decided it was best to stay back, for now.

-------

Cara walked to the western most point of the Foundation's stone fence. Devon was right. She could see the ocean in the distance. She closed her eyes and was reminded of the river she grew up next to. She saw green covered mountains. For a moment, she swore she saw…her mama. Then all of it was gone. 'Damn.' she thought. 'I still can't remember anything.' She kicked a rock at her feet. She turned around when she heard Kitt pull up.

"Bonnie says you haven't eaten today." he said. "May I ask why?"

"Guess I'm too frustrated to eat." Cara turned back towards the scenery. She didn't feel like talking.

"I see." Kitt had to get her to open up to him somehow. He took notice of the small boulder in front of him. He nudged it hard, until it fell over with a huge thud.

Cara saw what he was doing. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm frustrated myself." he told her. "My data processor is over taxed with all this new information about my new partner. I can only imagine what it's doing to her."

She walked over to him and rested her arm on his roof. "You know, I've been out here trying to remember something, anything, and I can't. The moment I think I have something…it's gone." She clenched her fists. "Why can't I remember?"

"I wish I could answer your questions for you. Perhaps it's best if you don't try to remember your old life."

"I just feel so alone right now." Cara said, resting her arms and chin on his roof.

"You're not alone, Cara. Jonathan seems to worry about you a great deal. And you have Devon, and Bonnie…Michael…and myself. So you are certainly not alone."

"Thanks, Kitt." She got in. "But what about Star?"

"I 'suppose' I can make an exception." Kitt said. Cara laughed. "There." he said. "That's better."

-------

Devon watched them from nearby. It had taken all his strength to walk out there. He was touched by their conversation. Yes, as long as Cara had her new family with her, she was going to be just fine.

He turned and made his way back to the main house for a nap. He needed to be rested when he could talk to Cara alone that night. He had one final thing to give her.

-------

Dedra stood and tapped her foot in Alex's office. "Great! Now we've lost the car, the pilot, and now, my best mechanic." Alex continued to work on a small white box with some tools at his desk. "Are you listening to me, Alex?" Dedra yelled.

"Shut up." he said, calmly. "I can hear you just fine."

"We're losing! Why aren't you more upset over this? And what's that you're working on?" She leaned over with her hands on his desk.

"We're not losing. Carrie's going to play right into my hands." he said, never looking up. "See this?" He showed her the box.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say it's a suprise." Alex continued to work. "It will be ready in a few days, and then, it's bye-bye to the Knight Two Thousand."

-------


	15. Chapter 15

(Warning, character death.)

Chapter 15

-------

That night, Devon found Cara in the main hall. "Ah! Just the person I was hoping to see. Kathy, hold all my calls will you? Care to go for a stroll?" he asked, putting his arm around Cara's.

"Sure." He led her outside. They walked over to the fountain she had once fallen into when she first came to FLAG. Cara almost laughed, recalling her and Kitt's little 'water fight'.

"Well, my dear," Devon finally said, "I'm sure these past few days have been quite exciting for you. How are you holding up?"

"A little better. Still can't believe I used to live at CompuTech." She paused. "Or that Michael's my father."

"Yes. That caught me off guard as well. Though I must say the similarities between you and Michael are uncanny." He chuckled. "That morning you were late to your class and nearly knocked me over reminded me very much of Michael. Here, I want you to have something." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box, and handed it to her.

She opened it. Inside was a small silver watch with a regular face. It had several buttons with a small speaker. "Devon, this is lovely."

"I knew you'd like it." He took it out of the box and fastened it to her wrist. It shined. "I had our technicians work as hard as they could to come up with a feminine looking comlink."

"Comlink? I don't understand?"

"As you can see, this is no ordinary looking watch. It's mostly a communicator, although it does serve other purposes. With it, you can communicate with Kitt, Star, or even your father on the one he owns."

"Thank's, Devon." She turned away.

"Cara? What's wrong?"

"Maybe I'm not the right person for this job." she told him. "I mean sure, yeah, I'm Michael's daughter. But in the end what does that matter? I can't even remember my past. What purpose can I serve for FLAG?" She looked over into the fountain. "Every time I see my reflection, I see a stranger."

Devon smiled. "You're more like your father than you think. He too, had to start a new life, with a new identity, a new outlook on things. And just like him, you've been given a second chance, Cara. The chance to prove that one person can make a difference."

"What if I fail?" she asked him after some thought.

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that. You're Michael Knight's daughter. When the time comes, you will know what to do, and then, it will all come very easily. I'm quite sure of it." He cupped her chin in his hand. "Yes, you're very much like Michael. I picked the right person to carry on Wilton's dream, as well as my own." He smiled. "Well, I suppose I should retire for the evening. Don't stay up too late, all right?"

"I won't." she said. "Oh, Devon?"

"Yes?"

She walked over and hugged him quickly. "Thanks, for everything. I would be nowhere right now if it wasn't for you."

Devon smiled. "My pleasure. And it is I who should thank you. You've made this old chap very happy these past few weeks. Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Devon." She turned back to the fountain. Her hand held the watch as she thought of what he said.

-------

Back in the main hall, Michael was sitting in a chair, deep in thought. "Good evening, Michael."

He looked up. "Hey, Devon."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Michael patted the seat next to him. "I just don't get any of this, Devon. Did Wilton know I had a child?"

"If he did, I'm not quite sure he would have told you. Remember, one of the main reasons he picked you was because he believed you had no living relatives. And think of it, if you had lived and raised her, both Michael Long's life and hers would have been in danger."

"But her life 'is' in danger, Devon. Some nut wants my daughter. I can't let her take my place out there. It's too risky."

"I wouldn't worry too much, my boy." said Devon. "She's more like you than you realize."

"Then I really am worried." said Michael.

Devon laughed quietly. "At least some good will come out of all this."

"Yeah? What?" Michael asked, leaning back, hands behind his head.

"Finally, someone will drive you as bonkers as you did me for all those years."

Michael looked over at him and chuckled. "You're something else, Devon. Thanks for asking me back."

"You're quite welcome." He got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, the hour grows late. Goodnight, Michael."

"Night, Devon." He smiled as he watched Devon disappear up the stairs.

-------

Cara was walking through a fine blue mist. There was blackness all around. She could feel a presence around her. She turned and saw an older man. He smiled softly.

"Devon?" she asked. He walked up to her and hugged her. He then said something. She couldn't hear his words, but she heard his meaning.

"Take care of our family." He smiled, then backed away until he was part of the mist.

"Goodbye." she heard her own voice say. She didn't know why, but just then she was overcome by a sense of loss. She then faded into the mist herself.

-------

Cara woke up when she heard a knock at her door. There, she found her father. "Morning, Michael. What's up?"

"I was walking by your door when I heard you talking in your sleep. You were crying and saying goodbye to someone." He saw the look on her face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Guess I've just been having trouble sleeping lately." She thought of something. "Michael, where's Jonathan being kept?"

"Down the hall. Dr.Crawford said he's so roughed up, he'll be laid up for at least a week." Michael shuttered when Dr. Crawford had shown him the x-rays of the younger man's ribs. Alex Harrison was more of a threat than he thought. All the more reason to keep an eye on Cara.

"Is he going to jail?"

"Well, he was trying to take of you. I'll give him credit for that. If he cooperates with FLAG, I'm sure we can work something out. I won't let anything happen to your 'brother', okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Michael."

He started to walk away. "Oh hey. Kitt says you're quite the artist. Maybe the three of us can take in the art festival today."

"Sounds great. I've been dying to get out and around." said Cara.

"Great. I'll see you downstairs in an hour." He winked at her and turned around.

Kathy the secretary was behind him. "Michael, good! There you are. I've been trying to get a hold of Devon for almost an hour, but he's not answering his door."

Michael headed over to Devon's room with Cara following after him. Michael slowly opened the door and the two made their way inside. The lamps were still on and the bed hadn't been slept in.

"Devon? You here?" asked Michael.

That's when they saw him sitting in the plush oversized chair, facing out the window. Michael made his way over to him. He saw a look of peace and contentment on Devon's face. They both noticed the two photographs in his hand. One was a very old picture of he and Wilton from the war. The other was a much newer one with Michael, Kitt, Bonnie, RCIII, and himself at one of the Foundation's functions. Everyone looked happy.

"Devon?" whispered Cara.

"No." Michael said. "Cara! Go get Dr. Crawford now!"

She ran as fast as she could and returned with the doctor. He hurried over and felt Devon's pulse. He pressed Devon's eyes completely closed and sighed. "I'm sorry, Michael. He's passed."

Michael stared. "Devon." Cara went over to him and they held each other.

Devon was gone.

-------

It was a beautiful, sunny day when Devon Miles was laid to rest. A couple hundred guests came to pay their last respects. After the funeral service, Michael, Cara, and Bonnie got inside of Kitt and drove to the cemetery, along with forty other mourners.

The three sat up front at the final service since they were the ones closest to Devon. Kitt watched from the road nearby. For a while, nobody noticed an on looker dressed in a suit watching the proceedings.

Harrison looked on. 'Good. At least the old man's out of my way.' he thought. He saw the Knight 2000 parked on the road. It had been tempting to bring his new device with him, but he knew better. He couldn't risk being caught trying to destroy the car out in broad daylight with this many people around.

He then looked through the crowd of people, towards the casket, and finally saw her. She was dressed in black and her hair was up. She looked much healthier than the last time he had saw her back at CompuTech. He stayed back until the service was finished.

When the ceremony was through, they all got up. Michael and Cara went up to the casket one last time. She placed a kiss on it, along with a Blue Moon rose. It had taken a few days, but Star had finally helped her find a store with a dozen in stock. "Thank you, Devon." she whispered. "Don't worry. I'll take care of our family." She moved aside for Bonnie and watched as everyone else said goodbye. Michael put his arm around her as the coffin was lowered into the ground, both feeling like part of them was being buried with it.

Michael patted her shoulder and went to talk to the other guests. Cara walked around, not sure where she was going, and in a way, not caring. She couldn't believe the coincidence between her dream and Devon's death. She remembered her Mama Jane was experienced with those kinds of things, healing, spirits, and the like. Had some of that rubbed off on her?

She was suddenly caught off guard when she ran into someone. "Oh, forgive me! I'm sorry." she said, looking up at the tall man she had bumped into.

'Wow.' This was probably the most handsome guy she had ever seen. His sandy blond hair was pulled back and he was slightly taller than her father. And he had beautiful brown eyes.

"That's alright." he said in his slightly gruff voice. "I should watch where I'm going." He looked at the men putting dirt on the grave. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yes. Devon Miles was a very good friend of mine." Cara said, sadly. "Did you know him?"

"I knew 'of' him." said the stranger as they walked along. "My father used to work with Mr. Miles and Wilton Knight many years ago." He took her hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss…?"

"Cara, Bennett. And thank you."

"Cara. What a lovely name. It suits you."

"Thanks."

"And what a pretty necklace." Alex said. "May I have a look at it?"

"Uh, sure." said Cara. She leaned closer to him so he could have a better look.

Kitt was watching the crowd of mourners when he noticed Cara was talking to someone he didn't recognize. He did a quick scan of the stranger and went on the alert when he realized who it was.

"Michael."

Michael excused himself from talking to an older couple. He moved aside. "Yeah, pal."

"That man over there by the bushes with Cara."

"What about him?"

"It's Alex Harrison."

Michael quickly made his way over to them. "Excuse us." he muttered to Alex. He took Cara by the arm, leading her away.

"Michael, what on earth?" she asked. He was all but dragging her over to Kitt.

"Get in. I'll explain later." He helped her into the car. "Keep an eye on her, buddy." When he turned around, he was face to face with Harrison.

"Well, well, well." he said. "If it isn't Michael Knight. Thought you left the Foundation years ago."

"What do you want?" snapped Michael.

"I believe you have something of mine?" Harrison walked over towards the front of the car, looking at Cara with a grin on his face.

"Like what?"

"Like my car. I spent a lot of time and money on it, Knight." he said.

"S.T.A.R. is now the property of the Foundation for Law and Government." said Michael. "You want her back? Talk to our lawyers."

"Fine." said Harrison. "I don't mind playing hardball. But I always get what I want, one way or another. Don't I, love?" He looked over at Cara, smiling. She then realized who this man was. It was Alex Harrison! He took a step forwards. She held on to the door handle.

"Stay away from her." Kitt growled. He turned on the auto cruise. His engine roared and his scanner took on a darker tone, tracking back and forth in an angry manner. "Don't you 'ever' come near her again."

Alex glared at Kitt. Everyone watched as the two faced one another, both almost daring the other one to make the first move. Harrison then smirked. "Wow, Knight. Your car's even more pathetic than you are."

Michael walked over to Harrison. He grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Hey! If I ever lay eyes on you again, I swear on Devon's grave I'll…"

Bonnie ran over to the two men. "Michael, stop! We have guests. Besides, he'd just love to slap the Foundation with a lawsuit." She pulled Michael off of Harrison.

Two FLAG employees made their way over. "This guy causin' trouble?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you two show him out?"

"Thank you, Knight, but I can find my way. Until we meet again." Alex looked over at Cara. "And we 'will' meet again." He chuckled and walked away.

Cara was finally able to breathe. She leaned back against the seat as Michael returned to their guests.

"Cara?" asked Kitt. "Are you alright? He didn't try to hurt you did he?"

"No. He was looking at my necklace." She put her hand up and was relieved that it was still there.

"You must be more careful. That's the second time this week someone has tried to steal it." He surveyed the area. "Harrison is gone now, Cara, but I think I'd feel better if you stayed with me until it's time to leave. Just in case. I could use the company anyway."

She relaxed. "I think I could use some company myself." she replied. They both waited for Michael and Bonnie, then made their way back to the Foundation.

-------


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-------

A couple of days later, Harrison sat at his desk, still working on his small device. He grumbled to himself. "No damn machine's going to show me up." He smiled just thinking of the damage it would cause. Soon, K.I.T.T. would be history.

"Finished yet?" came a voice from behind him.

He jumped. "Dedra! Damn it all! Don't do that! Do you have any idea how sensitive this explosive is?"

"Well, sorry." She sat down in her chair, acting like she could have cared less if he blew his own hand off. "You know, you still haven't told me how that thing factors into your getting 'S' back."

"With K.I.T.T. destroyed, they'll give in to my demands, so no one else gets hurt."

"Demands?" asked Dedra.

"Yes." he said, putting the finishing touches on the box. "Carrie and 'S' will be returned here to me, where she belongs." He closed the lid on the box. "Done. Now to get it near the Knight 2000." He left to get some advice from one of his technicians on how to go about doing so.

Dedra picked up the device, playing with it between her hands, thinking. 'So, Alex still has feelings for that little mouse, does he? Fine. Let her come back. Their reunion will be a short one anyway.'

-------

Back at the Foundation, Michael and Cara were playing cards inside Kitt's garage on a small table. It was nice to unwind after all that had transpired. Star was playing some rock music.

"Oh, shoot." said Michael. "Ya beat me again."

"I told you she was good at crazy eights." called Bonnie, finishing up some work on Kitt.

Star sighed. "Bored. Bored. BORED!" she said.

"Pipe down." said Kitt. "We heard you the first dozen times. And will you kindly turn off that racket? You're breaking their concentration."

"I am 'not' breaking their concentration." said Star. "Am I, Carrie?"

"It's Cara." she said for the umpteenth time. "And no, Kitt. She's not bothering us. It's nice to have some noise around here since…" she trailed off. Michael patted her hand. They all missed Devon.

"Ha! See? She doesn't mind. You just wanna hog all the attention for yourself."

"Would you like some cheese with your whine?" quipped Kitt.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." muttered Star. "Oh, come on. I'm tired of hiding in here all the time. I want out. Feel the open road under my wheels."

"Just as soon as we're sure you and Cara are safe from Harrison." said Michael. He wasn't sure how he was going to get Alex behind bars. He had to think of something.

"I'd feel a lot safer if she wasn't out on the road at all." Kitt said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Star asked.

"I saw your test run yesterday. Not very impressive."

"Okay, so I hit a few bumps."

"Really? That's not how I remember it." He went over the review of her road test. "You managed to knock over fifteen cones, you barely made four of your jumps, 'and' you plowed into three garbage cans that weren't even on the track. Need I say more?"

"It's not my fault." said Star. "Those cans fell off the truck and rolled towards me. Anyway, I'm new at driving. I'm not used to being a car you know."

"All the more reason for you to stay off the highway."

"You're just jealous." she said. Michael and Cara stopped playing cards. The two cars bickering was becoming something far more amusing.

"Me? Jealous of you?" scoffed Kitt. "Whatever for? I'm the more experienced vehicle."

"True. You 'do' have more miles over me. But I'm the newer model. Maybe you can't keep up."

"Star, that's enough." warned Cara.

"I have no doubt I can keep up with you in the physical sense, Star." said Kitt, haughtily. "Your 'mouth', however, is something completely different."

"Kitt." Michael called.

"You want to take it outside?" Star asked.

"I'd be happy to." Both cars rolled out of the garage and parked side by side.

"Michael, what are they gonna do?" Cara asked.

"I don't know. Come on!" They ran over to where the two Trans Ams were parked, gunning their engines.

"See the marker on top of that hill?" asked Star. "The last one to make it up and back has to stay outdoors tonight."

"You're on. Just try to stay on your own side, will you? Wouldn't want to hit any runaway garbage cans." He got ready. "Michael, if you would do the honors?"

Michael walked over. "On your mark. Get set…"

"Go!" Star yelled, taking a head start. They could hear her laugh as she sped off.

"Hey!" yelled Kitt. He pressed pursuit and went after her. It didn't take long for him to catch up. They both turned around at the marker and made their way back.

"I must admit," Kitt said, racing next to her, "not too bad for an inexperienced model."

"You ain't see nothing yet." the other car chuckled.

"Haven't." Kitt corrected. He was glad this AI had a personality like he did, but he could see where she could grain on his nerves.

"Watch this." Star pressed a light blue button and sped off quickly. Kitt couldn't believe it. She was going at least 50mph faster than he could at top speed. She then slowed back down to make the race more fair.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's my Super Turbo function." she replied. "It gives me up to 70mph of extra speed for a short amount of time. Comes in handy for when I need an 'extra push' for high turbo boosts."

"Alright." Kitt said. "Now maybe I'm a tad jealous. Just don't tell the others."

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said. She then grew serious for a moment. "And Kitt, thanks."

"For what?"

"Taking care of Carrie. She's really happy here." she added finally.

"Speak nothing of it. I'm just glad she's safe." They were into the home stretch. "There's the finish line."

"Eat my dust!" called Star. The two cars sped as fast as they could. The humans cheered as they made it to the finish line at the same time.

"A tie!" Bonnie said.

"She cheated." said Kitt, not really upset. "Care for a rematch, Star?"

"Sure." She got into the starting position. "Best two out of three."

--------


	17. Chapter 17

_(These next two chapters are sort of different.)_

Chapter 17

-------

That night, Cara was exhausted. After watching Kitt and Star race, she had spent the entire afternoon in training. She knew she that even though she wasn't an active operative yet, she needed to stay in top form. That's what Devon would have said.

She laid in bed for nearly an hour, tossing and turning, and finally got up and went to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and found the last of the pills that Dr. Hartman had prescribed for her injuries. 'Good. This will help me sleep.' She swallowed the pill and went back to bed.

Soon, she found herself dreaming of her last days at CompuTech.

-------

(About eleven months earlier.)

Carrie was finishing up some work on 'Project S'. She had spent a good part of the day programming the large main computer and was tired.

"Carrie, I'm afraid you're working yourself too hard." said S, scanning her vitals. "Maybe you should take a break?"

"Wish I could, S. But you remember what Alex said. He wants your CPU ready for transfer in a few months and I want a good head start."

"I'm not sure I want to be put into a car." whined S. "I mean, a machine like me is too sophisticated for field work."

"Too bad." said Carrie. "This is what you were you were designed for. Anyway, Alex is counting on us."

"Of course I am." She turned and saw Alex in the doorway. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "How are you, love?"

"Tired but good." Carrie flipped through a large booklet. "I just got done running some data through S's memory banks."

"Terrific." Alex said. "I can't wait to start testing." He saw a strange look on her face. "Carrie?"

"Alex, do we really have to destroy the other car. I've looked through the files you gave me on K.I.T.T. From what I know, it seems to be a really great car, just like S will be. Maybe FLAG and CompuTech can co-exist somehow."

Alex sighed. "Carrie, my father had a very bitter fight with Wilton Knight. That man ended up taking all the credit for the one good idea Andrew Harrison ever had. It was his last wish that I see 'Project S' come to fruition. I'm going to make FLAG pay for all that they put him through. And I need your help to do it."

He lifted her head towards him. "Please don't start doubting our cause now. Not after all your training. Not after all the hard work you and Jonathan have put into 'S'."

"I won't, Alex." said Carrie. Although she still wished she and S didn't have to destroy the K.I.T.T. version. She had heard quite a lot about the car and it's first pilot, Michael Knight. They sounded like quite a team.

"Here. I've got something for you." said Alex. He pulled out a silver necklace from behind his back. It had a star as pendant with a blue stone. "It's S.T.A.R.'s activation device. I couldn't wait to put it on you." He went behind her and fastened it around her neck.

She admired her reflection in S's screen. "Oh thank you. It's beautiful."

"I knew it'd be perfect for you once it was completed." He kissed her softly. "I have some papers to tend to. Don't be long, okay, Carrie?"

"Okay, Alex." They kissed again. He left while she continued to work. She smiled at one point. There was no one she loved more than Alex. Soon, it was dark and she yawned. "Okay, S. I'm tuckered out. Go in to recharge mode and we'll start again tomorrow."

"Okay, Carrie. Goodnight."

"Night, S." Carrie left the hanger and started to walk across the lot to get to the main building.

Suddenly, she was jumped from behind by a large man dressed in black. Carrie did her best to fight him off. She sent him to the pavement with several punches and kicks. He caught her leg and sent her to the ground. He pulled out a large knife. Carrie struggled to keep herself from being stabbed.

"Who…are you?" she asked as they fought. "Why…are…you…doing this?"

"Vale sent me." the man said in his deep voice. "Got orders to get you outta the way."

"Vale?" No, it couldn't be. Carrie always knew Dedra was jealous of her, but she never thought she'd take it this far.

Carrie was able to knock the knife from the attacker's hand and she rolled to the side. She picked it up and turned just as he came at her again. She felt the knife stab him in his chest. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

Carrie dropped the knife. "Dear God. What have I done? I killed someone." She ran towards the main building where Alex was staying. Alex would help her. He'd know what to do.

"Alex!" She ran into his office. "Alex I need help! Please!" She finally found him. "Alex! I…" Carrie stopped suddenly. There, in front of her was Alex and Dedra, kissing.

Alex turned and faced her. "Carrie!"

"No." She put her hands up over her ears. This wasn't happening. She could deal with the fact that Dedra hated her. But now she had killed someone, and Alex had…betrayed her. She saw Dedra smiling behind him.

He saw that her front was covered in blood. "What happened to you?"

Just then, one of the guards burst into the office. "Jeffery's dead, sir."

"What?" asked Alex. "How?"

"Her." said the guard, pointing at Carrie. "We all saw her pull out a knife and kill him in cold blood."

"That's not true! He ran into the knife." She turned to Dedra. "Alex, she tried to have him kill me!"

"Alex, dear, I would never." Dedra said, sweetly.

"No, of course you wouldn't." He turned to Carrie. "I'm very disappointed in you. You just killed one of my best men. Why would you do such a horrible thing?"

"Alex, please she wants me out of the way!"

"Quiet! I don't believe you. She's not capable of anything like that. Now stop making up stories." He looked away and sighed. "That's at least three months of solitary confinement."

"What? Aren't you hearing a word I'm saying? She set me up!" He turned away from her. "Oh, I see. I guess what I heard about you was true. You are nuts!"

Alex walked over and hit her, then ripped the necklace from her throat. "Get her out of here!" he ordered. "And don't let her out until she learns to behave herself." The guard dragged Carrie. Dedra laughed quietly as she was led away.

-------

Carrie spent ten long months in solitary confinement. It was ten months of hell. They nearly starved her and her skin had turned pale. On top of everything else, she was trying to deal with a broken heart. One night, Jonathan snuck up to her cell with some food.

"I'm trying to get you out of here, Carrie." he said. "If I could just get the keys to the lock."

"Why bother?" she said. "After what I did?"

"You didn't mean to, Carr. When we get out of here, we'll get a good lawyer. I…saw Dedra today."

Carrie looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"She's lost it. I've never seen her look that crazed before." Jonathan said. " I think she's planning something for you."

"She's just as crazy as he is." They heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming."

"Okay, Jonathan, look." Carrie said. "Go into Alex's office and see if you can get the necklace. I'm going to try to make a run for it when I get a chance."

"I'll be waiting. Be careful."

"Right. You too." He took off and she sat down on the cot, waiting for the guard to come. But it wasn't a guard.

The cell door flew open. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you, Carrie?" said the blonde. "I always knew deep down you were evil."

"You did this to me." Carrie said, bitterly.

"So what if I did set you up?" said Dedra. "No one will believe someone like you, especially after what you did. You're a murderer. Fortunately, I know how to 'remedy' the situation. Let's go for a little walk." She pulled out a gun. "And don't even think of trying to get away."

Carrie had no choice but to follow her. She was dragged down a corridor into a dimly lit room. She was pushed onto a steel table and strapped down. Dedra placed two pads with wires on both sides of her head.

Dedra leaned over her. She almost laughed. "Who'd have thought you'd go nuts." She smiled evilly. "Pleasant dreams." She left to go pull the lever.

Just then the door to the room flew open. Jonathan was there with the necklace. "No! Dedra! Don't!" Carrie was about to yell something when she felt a jolt of electricity to her head. The hot sensation burned her as she let out a scream. Everything went dark after that.

-------

Cara sat up. 'Oh God!' She dressed as quickly as she could. In the hallway, she found Bonnie.

"Bonnie, where's Jonathan?"

"What? He's resting." Bonnie replied.

"Where is he!" she yelled.

"Down the hall, two doors on the right. But Cara…" Cara didn't stop to explain. She ran into the room where Jonathan was recovering from his injuries. She slammed the door behind her.

"Carrie!" he said, sitting up. "It's good to see you. I was wondering when you were going to…what?"

"It's true, isn't it?" she said. "They locked me away because I killed someone."

'Oh no.' he thought. 'She remembers what happened.' "Yes. But Carrie, it wasn't your…"

"And Alex and me? We were…" It almost made her sick to think of him. "He betrayed me?"

Jonathan was silent.

"Answer me!"

"Yes. It's all true. But you have to understand. I guy like Harrison is out there. I didn't want you to remember." He tried to get up to comfort her, but she backed away.

No. This wasn't happening. Not to Cara, but to Carrie. She had killed another person and had been involved with the very man trying to take down FLAG. The others would never forgive her. Not Michael. Not Kitt. They would never trust her now. She ran from the room. Jonathan called after her, but she never heard him.

The voice in her head 'had' been right. She had committed the ultimate sin. And she had nowhere to hide from the truth.

-------


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-------

Michael stood outside next to Kitt. "Looks like you're out in the cold, eh, buddy?"

"I can't believe I'm spending the night out here." he replied. "She only beat me by a foot." Kitt wasn't really mad, just irked.

"Look at it this way, Kitt. If you get lonely, you can always curl up next to my Chevy." Michael teased.

"I think I'll take my chances with that hellion back in my garage." He hated to admit it, but Star was actually starting to grow on him.

Cara suddenly appeared in the doorway of the mansion, tears streaming down her face. Michael ran over to her. "Cara? What is it?"

She pushed past him. "Leave me alone!" She ran off down the road away from the house.

"Cara!" Kitt called. "Michael, where is she going?"

"I don't know. We better follow her." He jumped into the car and went after her.

Michael stopped when they caught up to Cara and got out. He ran up to her and caught her arm. "Let go!"

"No." said Michael. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Cara kept trying to pull away, but she couldn't. "Hey!" he yelled. "Stop! Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" She didn't answer. "Tell me!" Michael said.

"Because you'll never trust me again!" They stopped struggling.

Michael's tone softened. "Cara." He took her head in his hands. "Hey. Now you know that's not true. Whatever happened, we'll work through it. That's what family is all about. Now, come on. Tell me."

"I remember my past now, Michael." she said, finally. "I used to have a 'relationship' with Harrison. And I…I killed one of his guards." She looked away. "I killed a person, Michael. I didn't mean to."

Michael was shocked. "Oh, sweetheart. I know. You didn't mean to. It's okay." He tried to comfort her as they stood there for a while. He then helped her into the car. They headed back.

-------

They stopped just near the mansion. Michael turned to Cara. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

She told them all she had remembered. "I killed him, Michael. And I helped to plan to bring down FLAG, everything you and Kitt stood for. How can you ever trust me again?" She looked away.

"I trust you." said Kitt.

"Yeah. So do I." Michael agreed.

"After what I did?"

"Cara," said Michael. "It 'wasn't' your fault. Sometimes…sometimes things just happen that we have no control over. That doesn't make Dedra right in what she said about you."

"What about me and Alex?" Cara asked.

"He's an ass. He took advantage of you. That wasn't your fault either." She still didn't look at Michael. He remembered something he had with him. "Here. I want to show you this." He pulled it out of his wallet.

"Remarkable." Kitt said when he saw what it was. "I always wondered why you carried that with you."

Cara turned and saw that Michael held a small photograph in his hand. It was of a woman with red hair and blue eyes. She took it from him. "I don't remember having this taken. Michael, where did you get this picture of me?"

"It's not a picture of you, Cara." Kitt told her.

"What?"

"That's your mother." Michael said as Cara stared at the photo. "It's the only thing I was able to save from my life as Michael Long. It was in my wallet the night I was shot. I've never shown it to anyone, not even Kitt or Devon, until now."

Cara just looked at the photo. "She was beautiful."

"You remind me of her. She was such a brave person." He stroked her hair. "And…you're a lot like Michael Long too. Don't let Harrison take all that from you, Cara. Don't let them win."

She finally looked at him. "Michael, I'm so sorry." She leaned into him and cried. All that she had held up for those long months in Harrison's prison, all the frustration she held inside since losing her memory was finally let out.

"There." said Michael. "It's alright now." When she was done, he noticed how drained she looked. He started the car.

"Shall we head back, Michael?" asked Kitt.

"No, Kitt. I think I have something else in mind."

"Michael?"

"Trust me, buddy."

-------

Michael drove them back to the garage. Inside, Star was enjoying the rewards of her winning the race. She saw Kitt roll in. "Hey! You lost remember? You can't just…" She saw the state that Cara was in. "What happened?" Kitt said nothing as he was backed up and was parked next to her.

Michael looked at Cara again. She looked half dead. It was like her body was there, but her spirit wasn't. He couldn't let her slip into a depression over Harrison. "Kitt, get Bonnie for me."

"Right away."

Bonnie appeared on the video-phone. "Michael? What's wrong with Cara? I just saw her and…"

"I know, Bonnie." Michael replied. "Look, tell Dr. Crawford to get down to Kitt's garage right now with some of his supplies."

"I'm on it."

He sat with her while he waited. How could someone be so cruel to someone else, especially his own daughter? When he got his hands on Harrison again, he was going to make sure that he met a worse fate than Stevie's killer did. But he put all that aside for the time being.

Dr. Crawford came into the garage. "You wanted to see me, Michael?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there." He got out. "Watch her, will ya, Kitt?" He made his way over to the doctor.

Kitt looked at Cara's vitals. Her blood pressure would rise one second and drop dangerously low the next, and she had barely moved in the past several minutes.

The doctor looked shocked at what Michael was telling him. He made his way over and examined her through the passenger window. He then reached into his bag and pulled out some liquid, emptying it into a syringe. Cara never even felt the needle prick her arm. "Here now, dear." he said. "This should help you feel better."

"What is it?" asked Star, afraid for her driver.

"Just a sedative." said Dr. Crawford. "But a strong one. It will help her recover from the trauma some."

"What do we do now?" asked Michael.

"Michael, I've found that rest and tlc are usually the best forms of medicine in a case like this. For now, we just watch over her and show her that we're here for her."

Michael nodded. He knelt down and held her hand. "I think it's better if we stay with you for a while." he said.

"Don't tell me I'm on suicide watch." she said, flatly.

"Just think of it as a get together among friends." he told her.

"I'm so sorry about all this." The drug was starting to take affect.

"It's alright." Kitt said. "You just rest now." Michael pulled a blanket around her.

"But…"

"Rest." she heard him say again before her eyes closed heavily with sleep.

-------

She slept soundly for the next three days. Michael sang to her and was able to get her to drink some water and Bonnie was able to get her eat some as well. Both Michael and Kitt would tell her their side of certain cases they had, which led to some very interesting ribbing. Star would make a comment once in a while.

Every now and thenCara would dream of her attacker and she'd toss and turn in the seat. She still felt his blood on her hands, still saw the look on his face just before he died, making her cry out. But Kitt kept a constant watch over her, and would reassure her that everything was alright, that her ordeal was over.

During one dream, she saw Devon. "Take care of our family." he had said before. She had to keep her promise to him. She slowly came to and sat up.

"Cara, you're awake!" Kitt said, relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And a headache. But I'm fine. Where's Michael?"

"Bonnie finally had to drag him upstairs to rest. You've been asleep for three days. He was by your side the whole time." He had never seen Michael so concerned. But at least his daughter was okay. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm okay." She shivered. "It's cold."

Kitt turned off the air-conditioning. "I'm sorry, Cara. You were starting to run a fever. A side effect from the drug, no doubt."

"Thank you, Kitt."

"Ahem! What about me?" said Star. "I helped too."

"Oh?" Kitt said. "Is that what you call it?"

"See how he treats me?"

Cara laughed. "Okay. Okay. Thank you both. I'm lucky to have such great cars who worry about me." She put her arms up to stretch. "Oh god!" She stopped and put her arms down.

"What?" asked Kitt.

"I stink." she replied with a slight laugh.

"I didn't want to say anything. But you certainly don't smell like a bed of roses to my olfactory scan."

"Gee, thanks." she teased back. "Seriously though, I better go get cleaned up."

"Let me drive you back. I don't want you to overdo it." Kitt spoke to Star. "Think you can behave yourself while I'm gone?"

"Yes, father. I'll be good."

"I'll believe that when I see it." He rolled out of the garage.

-------

Cara relaxed somewhat on the drive up. "So, Kitt. Tell me, and be honest. What do you think of Star?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Well," Kitt began, "I'm glad for once to meet a car like myself with a personality. But she's inexperienced and had a lot to learn."

"That's my fault." said Cara. "Jonathan and I programmed her CPU. He gave her the basic, numbers, facts, statistics. I programmed her personality." He continued to drive as she went on. "When I first heard about you, Kitt, I wondered what a male AI was like."

"I hope I lived up to your expectations."

"You certainly have. You're more than Alex said you were. But I wanted Star to be your equal, though. Guess I left a lot of room for her to grow, didn't I?"

"Star has great potential, Cara." Kitt told her. "She's a quick and easy learner. She'll be fine. It certainly isn't any flaw that you gave her."

"Thanks, Kitt." said Cara.

"Although, since I'm being honest," he said, "I much prefer the company of our driver any day."

"Thanks."

Kitt pulled up the house. "You're sure you can make in all right?"

"Yes." she said. "I'll be fine after a shower."

"You won't do anything?" he asked with a slightly stern tone. He was going to make sure she didn't put herself through anymore guilt over what happened. CompuTech had done enough of that already.

"I won't. I promise. I have too much to live for now." Cara placed a kiss on her fingertips and touched his voice box. "See you later, Kitt." She headed into the house.

"Goodbye, Cara." Kitt said, quietly. He was unaware that he was being watched.

-------


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-------

After she had cleaned herself up, Cara headed downstairs to the kitchen. There, she found Jonathan eating at the small island. "Hey." he said.

"Hey." They were both quiet as she fixed herself some cereal. She ate quietly until Jonathan spoke.

"Carr, the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt. Guess I made a lousy friend, huh?"

She put her bowl aside. "You just wanted what was best for me. It's okay, Jonathan. All's forgiven on my end."

"Thanks." He reached out and took her hand. "I really missed you."

"I…missed you too. I missed my best friend." Cara said, although part of her felt like she was betraying someone else when she said it.

"You know, I've been thinking what I'm going to do with my life." he said.

"Yeah?" She put their dishes in the sink.

"Well, I'm feeling better. I thought we could get out on the road soon."

Cara suddenly became a little nervous. "Oh, Jonathan. I don't know. I really like it here."

"Carrie, if it's Alex you're worried about, we can just sneak out of here first thing tomorrow morning. FLAG would never miss us."

"Are you sure about that?" Michael appeared in the doorway. He had been listening in. "I don't know what you're up to, but you're not taking my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Jonathan asked. "Excuse me, man. You're not her father. Her father's dead."

"Uh, Jonathan," said Cara, "say hello to Michael Knight. He used to be Michael Long."

Jonathan looked at Michael who was glaring at him. "Oh come on. Tell me it's a joke. It 'is' a joke, right?" She didn't answer. "Right?"

"Nope. No joke. I couldn't believe it either."

"Well I still don't." said Jonathan.

"Well here's something you 'can' believe. You're not taking her anywhere, at least not until we get Harrison." Michael said.

Jonathan stood up to him. "She's an adult. She can go where she wants. And as soon as I'm ready, we're leaving."

"Hey, leave if you want to, pal. You're not taking her."

"Like you ever had any say in what happens to her." Jonathan snapped back. "Tell me, Mr. Knight, just where were 'you' the past twenty-two years of her life? Or even before that, for that matter? Did you even love her mother, or couldn't you wait to move on to her friend? Guess they were right about you. You 'do' get around."

Michael walked over to him in two steps and threw him against the wall.

"Michael! Stop!" Cara called.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "I loved Diane more than life itself. But you wouldn't know a damn thing about love." He shook him. "If you really loved Cara, you wouldn't have let that monster get within a mile of her."

"Please, Michael!" pleaded Cara.

"You're not takin' her anywhere." He repeated.

"She's leaving with me." Jonathan shot back.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're acting just as bad as Alex!" She took off out the back door.

Michael let go of Jonathan and backed away. "I'm watchin' you." he said, pointing a finger at him. Jonathan straightened his shirt as Michael went to check on her.

-------

Cara walked until she ran into Star. The silver Trans Am was out taking a drive. She pulled up next to her. "Hey, Carrie!"

"Stop calling me that! My name's Cara. I don't want to hear that other name ever again!"

Her outburst caught Star by surprise. "I'm sorry…Cara. I'll go now." She began to back away.

Cara felt guilty. "Wait, Star!" She ran over to the Pontiac. "Sorry. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't talk to you like that."

"It's okay." said Star, feeling a little bit better. "You've been through a traumatic event."

"But that's no reason to take it out on you." She gently patted the hood. "You're my best bud. My girl, remember?"

"You mean, you're starting to remember me?" asked Star.

"Sure am. We're Thelma and Louise right?" said Cara.

"Right."

Michael then made his way over to them. "Cara, I…"

"Michael, look." Cara started. "I know you're worried about me, but Jonathan and I have been friends for a really long time and…"

"I just want you where we can keep an eye on you for now. Remember what I said. You're not safe as long as Harrison's free. Understand?"

"Yes, Michael. I understand. I'm sorry about what Jonathan said."

"It's okay, kiddo." said Michael. "This has been hard on all of us." They hugged.

"Want to walk with us?" asked Cara.

"Sure."

The three made their way back to the garage. It was a nice day, and uneventful. Or so they thought.

Just as they were making their way back, Star stopped. "Hold it, you two."

"Star?"

A layout of the garage came up on her monitor. In one of the back corners, something was flashing. She also saw that Kitt and Bonnie were inside. Something had been planted on the building.

Star projected her voice. "Bonnie! Kitt! Get out of the garage! Now!"

Michael and Cara looked on. Kitt raced ahead as Bonnie ran as fast as she could. Then, an explosion went off, destroying the garage.

-------

Kitt lunged forward just as the explosion went off. Bonnie was knocked down onto the ground. The others rushed over to them.

"Bonnie!" called Cara.

Michael bent and helped her off the pavement. "Bonnie, are you alright?"

She held her head. "Yeah. I'm fine." She was a little shaken. "Kitt?"

"I find no serious injuries on you, Bonnie." he replied. "My CPU is slightly jarred from the impact, but otherwise, I'm all right."

Other staff members including Jonathan rushed over to put out the flames. He noticed something in the ash, a gray box. He picked it up and ran back to the others. "Guys, I found this." He handed it to Michael.

"What is it?"

Kitt did a quick analysis of the box. "It appears to be some sort of explosive, Michael. But it's highly advanced and there seems to be no record of it in my databanks."

"It's called a Grade A White Bomb." said Star. "I wasn't able to detect the charge myself until a few moments before it detonated."

"Harrison." said Jonathan. "He's been working on that kind of thing for a while now."

"It's almost impossible to detect right before it goes off." said Cara, remembering what Alex had told her about the device.

"I'm picking up something else." interjected Star.

"Another bomb?" asked Michael.

"No. It's some sort of transmission on my video monitor." Michael and the others looked at her screen. There was Alex Harrison, looking rather smug.

"Hello, Mr. Knight. Did you enjoy my 'little present'? I do hope that car and technician of yours didn't get too singed."

He smirked, then grew serious. "Consider that a warning shot. Now, my demands. The girl and 'S' will be returned to me within the next twenty-four hours, or I will blow the Foundation for Law and Government and everyone who resides within it to kingdom come. They're mine, Knight. I'll do whatever it takes to get them back where they belong."

Cara stood back, listening to him. He was willing to destroy her friends, her family, just to get her back.

"Twenty-four hours, Knight. I look forward to your response." And with that the screen faded.

"Star," asked Michael, "can you pick up the frequency and locate the source?"

"I'm not getting any readings."

"Kitt?"

"Sorry, Michael." said Kitt, scanning the area. "That frequency could be coming from anywhere."

Michael turned to Jonathan. "Do you get it now? This guy isn't playing around. It doesn't matter where you run to. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Michael, I…" started Cara.

"No. Now this is the last time I'm gonna say this. You and Star are staying here for now. That's the last I want to hear of it. Jonathan, get Bonnie to the infirmary. I'm going to help the others." He walked off.

"Cara?" asked Jonathan.

"It's okay." she said. "Go take care of Bonnie."

"Alright. Just remember what I said." He helped Bonnie into Star and they took off for the main house.

"What was all that about?" Kitt asked Cara.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

-------

A few short hours later, Cara was practicing her moves on a flat wooden platform on the grass. She was lost in what she was doing, spinning, jumping, throwing kicks and punches at an invisible opponent. As she finished a high jump, she became aware of a presence behind her, one that had been watching her for several minutes. She was glad when he finally decided to come out of hiding.

"Hey, Kitt." she said, not turning around.

"How did you know it was me and not Star?" he asked.

"For one, her scanner has a higher pitch than yours, and two," Cara made a kick in the air, "I just had a feeling you were there." She faced him and saw the movement of his scanner. "What's wrong?"

"You're a lot like Michael." Kitt said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're planning something. Aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kitt." She turned around and continued to train, hoping she could hide what she was planning to do.

"No, I think you 'do' know what I'm talking about. I've known Michael long enough to recognize what that look means." She continued to ignore him and kept at it. Kitt rolled onto the platform and nudged her leg, stopping her. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Whatever it is you're planning to do. Giving in to his demands won't solve anything."

"But if we can't stop him in time…"

"We will, Cara." Kitt interrupted. "Michael has the authorities working around the clock to catch Harrison. He's bound to make a mistake, but you have to be patient."

Cara knelt to one knee and pretended to tie her shoe. She knew FLAG would never be able to catch Alex within the next twenty-four hours. Somehow, someway, he always got what he wanted.

"Promise me something." Kitt said.

"What?" she asked.

"That you will do as your father said and stay here. That you won't do anything foolhardy."

"You know I can't break a promise, Kitt."

"I know. That's why I want you to promise me."

Cara sighed. "Okay. I promise. I'll stay here and I won't do anything crazy." She sat down on the platform. "I'm real sorry about all this, Kitt. Guess life was a lot easier before I came along."

"I must say my back fender has taken quite a beating since you arrived." he replied. "And Star is a very agitating roommate." He rolled forward, resting his prow against her arm. "But I'm certainly glad you're here."

"Thanks, Kitt." She rested her arm against his hood, listening to his scanner, and tracing the light with her other hand. Though they didn't say it, they could feel that something had changed between them at that moment. Realizing that, they both pulled away from each other, slightly.

"Well," Kitt was finally able to say, "I had better go check on the others. I'll…see you later then?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kitt rolled down the platform and took off in search of Michael.

Cara leaned back, watching him drive away. She hated lying. But the moment she and Kitt had just had made up her mind for her. She 'had' to protect him and everyone else she cared about.

And nothing was going to stop her .

--------

After the sun set that evening, Cara snuck into FLAG's training facility. She walked around until she found a punching bag.

She held it steady and began to hit it, to kick it. She relived the night she was attacked by the guard. "Got orders to get you outta the way." She saw Dedra's lovely, yet hateful face. "Evil. No good. That's what you are. Who'd be crazy enough to love someone like you?" she had told her once.

Devon's words also came back to her. "You've been given a second chance, Cara. The chance to prove that one person can make a difference." She then saw Alex. She heard all his lies, all his empty promises. "Carrie, honest. You're the only one I love. Trust me." Cara jumped high into the air. Her blow was so hard that sand began to pour from the bag.

Cara hurried upstairs and went to the closet. She changed into a blue tank with a black stripe down the middle with black pants and boots. She strapped on her comlink and the star necklace, and looked in the mirror.

She was ready.

She made her way out to the Foundation's front steps without attracting attention and pressed the gem on the pendant.

Star's systems suddenly turned on. She rolled forwards.

"Where are you going?" asked Kitt.

"Just…out for a drive." answered Star. She didn't want to tell him she had been activated without knowing why.

"Just remember what Michael said."

"I will." Star set a course to where the signal had come from. There, she saw her driver. "Cara!" she said. "You look…different."

"Thanks, Star." Cara got in. "That's what I was going for." She started the car and took off. They stopped just as the front gate came into view.

"We need a distraction."

"Coming up." Star used her anharmonic databank to create the sound of something being thrown against the wall. One guard nudged the other, and they walked off to investigate the noise. Cara then put the car in gear. They raced forward. She pressed turbo boost and they went sailing over the gate undetected. They took off down the road.

"Where are we going?" asked Star.

"To CompuTech." Cara replied. "To save the Foundation." Cara turned around one last time. Only one thought entered her mind as she watched the Foundation fall out of sight.

'Please forgive me.'

-------


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

--------

Cara and Star drove in silence during the long drive back to CompuTech. Cara was lost in her own thoughts. Star was the first to speak.

"We'll arrive at CompuTech Industries in about ten minutes, Cara."

"Great."

"You still haven't told me what your plan is to stop them?"

"We're getting the formula for Kitt's shell back. Or should I say 'I' am."

"But how?"

"I'm going to hand myself over to them. Once I have the formula, I'll give it to you along with my necklace, then 'you' are escaping back to the Foundation."

"What about you?" asked Star.

"Sacrifices will have to be made." she said.

"No, Cara." said Star. "I can't allow you to endanger yourself." She turned on the auto cruise mode.

Cara pressed it back. "Star, we don't have a choice here. You heard Alex. He'll destroy the Foundation and everyone in it if I don't return. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, but…"

"No buts. You are to leave CompuTech once you have my necklace and the formula. That's an order, got it?"

"Yes, Cara." They continued quietly for a few moments. "Ya know, I'm really going to miss him." Star thought aloud.

"Him?" asked Cara. "Who? Michael?"

"Well, yes, Michael, but I was thinking of that 'older' model. He does tend to grow on you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Cara said, quietly. She couldn't even put into words how much she was going to miss Michael and Kitt.

Soon enough, they pulled up to the gates at CompuTech. A guard was there to greet them. Smitz. Cara looked at him with daggers in her eyes. He had been the one who ratted on her that night. He walked over to the car, shocked to see her. "Miss Anderson? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. Tell Mr. Harrison I've returned with Project S." The guard looked around. Was this some trick by FLAG? "It's alright." she told him. "I'm alone." He nodded and went to call Harrison from his booth. Cara looked at the huge building. She had never wanted to see this place again.

The guard came back over to her. "Okay, you can come in." She drove through the gate, into the parking lot where they were met by Harrison and his other guards.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Star.

"More than sure." She pulled up and got out. The guards parted as Alex made his way through.

"Carrie, I'm rather surprised to see you so soon. Where are the others?"

"Others?" asked Cara.

"I'm not stupid, Carrie. Is Knight suddenly going to come flying over that gate now and save the day?" Harrison asked, sarcastically.

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here. I've come on my own."

He was happy with her answer. "Then you've come back to us. Oh, Carrie. How happy this makes me." He moved to hold her. She pushed him away.

"Not so fast." she said. "I have conditions of my own."

"Conditions?" asked Harrison. "Who do you think you're dealing with?"

She held up her hand. "First, you will stop this madness of trying to topple the Foundation. Your father never meant for things to go this far."

"Carrie…"

"Second." she continued. "You will not do anything to harm Michael or Jonathan."

"Reasonable enough." he said. "They're useless to me anyway. What else?"

"You won't destroy Kitt."

'She is a fool.' Alex thought. "Why do you care about what happens to that machine?"

"I just do. You won't harm him. I won't let you."

He saw that she meant it. He had never seen her so serious. 'No matter.' he thought. 'I'll destroy the car anyway.' "Very well, love." He went to hold her.

"And four!" she said, stepping back. "You are 'never' to touch me, 'ever' again. I'm your operative. Nothing more."

"You drive a hard bargain, Carrie."

"I'm offering you my freedom, Alex." Cara said, flatly. "I intend for you to pay a high price for it."

Alex smiled. Finally, the old Carrie was coming back to him. He would play along for the time being, but soon the Foundation would be destroyed and there would be nothing she could do to stop him.

"I must admit, I rather like this side of you, Carrie." He turned to his guards. "See? What did I tell you? Now 'this' is a woman." He offered her his hand. "Very well then. I agree to your terms."

"You mean it?" asked Cara.

"You have my word as a gentleman."

She looked up at him. Cara knew very well Alex would break his promises to her, but she had to get to the formula. She shook his hand.

"Welcome back, Carrie. Guards, have 'S' put back in the hanger." He motioned towards the building. "Shall we?"

Cara looked at Star and winked. "Yes."

Alex followed her on the way in. "I've missed you, Carrie. You won't believe what I have planned for us now that you're back."

--------

They walked to his office with a guard following them. Alex opened the door for Cara. "Make sure we're not disturbed." he told the guard. He shut the door behind himself. "Have a seat."

She did. She looked around for possible places he could have hidden the formula for the shell. She noticed a safe in the wall where he usually kept his most important documents. Cara gave him her full attention as he sat down in his chair.

"Well, Carrie. I imagine these past few weeks were very traumatic for you. Must have been hell living at the Foundation."

"I managed to handle myself just fine. You certainly didn't help things much."

"Believe me, what I did was for your best interest. Can't have you working for the enemy with that other vehicle." Alex noticed her expression. "You grew quite attached to K.I.T.T. Didn't you, Carrie?"

"Does it matter?" she almost snapped. "S and I are back. I'll probably never see him again."

"Glad you see it that way." He got up out of his chair. "Because I think it's time to forget about the past and discuss the future. Our future." He walked over to her.

"What are you talking about?" Cara asked, annoyed.

He sat back against the desk. "I've been thinking. Once 'Project S' becomes public, I'll be famous. Not to mention even more wealthy. I'll need someone to share that glamorous life with." He reached for her hand.

Cara pulled away from him. "Don't touch me."

"But, Carrie, love," he said, taking hold of her left hand, "how will I be able to do this then?" Alex took a ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger.

"Alex?"

"I know you said not to touch you, but the fact is that I need you, Carrie. Without you, 'S' would never have been possible. You're just the kind of woman I need in a wife."

"What about Dedra?" she asked.

"What about her? She and I are history. I realize looking at you now what a fool I was. Let me make it up to you, Carrie. Let me make 'all' your dreams come true." He kissed her hand. "Well, what do you say?"

Cara was at a loss for words. A few months ago, she wouldn't have hesitated in saying yes. But all the money in the world wasn't worth what he had done to her, all that she had lost since she first arrived at CompuTech. And deep down she knew…there was someone else she cared for.

"Alex…I…"

A guard entered the room. "Mr. Harrison, Project S is ready for inspection."

"Good." He got up. "Stay here. Think it over. I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed her cheek and left.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Now to get to the formula. "Star?" she called on her comlink.

"Cara? Are you alright?" asked Star.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, Alex will be down there to check you out. I need you to buy me some time while I look for the formula."

"Will do."

Cara made her way over to the safe. "Can you undo the lock on this safe for me?"

An image of the safe came up on her monitor. Her micro jam pulsated throughout the lock and opened the safe. "Thanks, Star. Keep Alex busy." Cara picked up the folders and started to go through them on the desk.

-------

Harrison entered the hanger. He smiled at his experiment. "Ah, S, nice to have you back. Did you enjoy your stay at FLAG? They had better not have messed with your systems."

"Yes, Mr. Harrison." Star responded. "They were very nice to me and…Carrie."

"And did you come into contact with the Knight Industries Two Thousand?"

"Yes, sir."

"What impression did it give you?"

Star thought a moment. "Well, he's very…"

"He?" interrupted Alex. "S, let's get one thing straight. That car is not a 'he'. Nor are you a 'she'. You're both computers, lacking sentiment, emotions, and personalities. You are an experiement, not an entity of any form. Understand?"

Star wished she could have run him over. She preferred Kitt over this jerk any day. But she needed to keep him busy. "Yes…Mr. Harrison."

"Good. Continue."

"It can be very arrogant, pompous, stubborn…"

"Good." said Harrison. "Then you'll be looking forward to your new assignment."

"What new assignment is that, sir?"

"Why, to destroy K.I.T.T. and Michael Knight of course." he said.

"Sir, I'm confused." said Star. "Didn't you just promise Miss Anderson that no harm would come to either?"

"She'll get over it." scoffed Harrison. "Most females do."

"I see." Star wished Cara would hurry so they could get away from this madman. "Mr. Harrison, I don't think I can do that."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex. "You're mine. You do as 'I' command."

"No, Mr. Harrison. I was programmed to take orders only from Carrie. And I know for a fact that she will not agree to this." Star said.

Harrison grew angry, then calmed down somewhat. "So, I cannot change your mind then?"

"No, Mr. Harrison."

"Very well." he said. "Fair enough." 'I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "In any case, I have a new feature for you, S."

"Really?" asked Star. "What kind of new feature?"

"Oh, you'll know what it does soon enough, S.T.A.R." He knelt and attached the box to the underside of the car. 'At least 'S' will go out with a bang.' thought Harrison.

-------

Meanwhile, Cara was frantically looking through the papers. "Oh, come on." she said, quietly. "Where the hell is it?" Then, in the last folder, she found the formula. "Got it!" She gathered up all the papers and put them back into the safe.

Just as she turned around, her arm knocked over a small glass. It crashed to the floor. The guard waiting outside ran in. "What was that?" He saw Cara close the safe. "What are you doing?" He aimed his gun at her. Cara jumped and kicked it from his hand. She knocked him down from the other side and took off. The guard made his way over to the desk and sounded the alarm.

Cara ran as fast as she could. "Star! I need you! Meet me in the parking lot!"

"I'm coming." said Star. She went into auto cruise mode and took off.

"What the…follow it!" Harrison yelled at his guards.

Star pulled up in the parking lot. "Open the door!" yelled Cara, taking off her necklace. She was able to throw it, along with the formula, into Star from a distance away.

"Cara, get in! We can still make it!" the car called.

Cara tried to make a run for it, but a guard grabbed her from behind.

"Cara!" yelled Star.

"Forget about me! Go back to the Foundation!" she hollered. Star had no choice but to obey Cara's order. She headed for the metal gate.

"Stop the car, you fools!" yelled Harrison. The guards shot at Star, but it was no use. She jumped over the gate and disappeared. "It's got the formula and the necklace, sir." said one of the men.

"Damnit!" Harrison walked over to Cara and grabbed her arm. "That was 'not' a smart thing to do, Carrie." He noticed the watch on her wrist. "What's this?" He ripped it off of her and recognized it as one of the comlinks made by FLAG.

"So, it was a trick all along, was it? Well, here's what I think of your precious Foundation." He threw the comlink on the ground and began to stomp on it.

"No! Stop it!" screamed Cara, trying to save the watch. "Devon gave that to me! Stop!" The guards held her as Alex destroyed Devon's gift.

Alex then walked over to Cara, yanking her head back. "Guess Dedra was right about you after all. No matter. I have ways of dealing with 'your' kind. But, you already knew that, didn't you, dear?" He released her. "Take her inside." he ordered the guards.

Star looked on from a nearby hill. She felt helpless as she watched Cara being dragged back into CompuTech. The car took off. She had to get help. She had to get Michael and Kitt. Star only hoped they could save her before it was too late.

-------


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

-------

The next morning, Jonathan stormed into Michael's office. He walked over to his desk. "Okay, where the hell is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Carrie. I haven't seen her this morning."

"Well," said Michael, "maybe she didn't want to take you up on your little offer from yesterday."

"Hold on, Michael." Bonnie said. "He's right. I haven't seen Cara this morning either."

Michael stood up. "What? Bonnie, go check her room." He pointed to Jonathan. "You, come on." They searched all over the mansion, but Cara was nowhere to be found. The three of them then ran outside and over to Kitt who was parked out front.

"Kitt, scan the area. Is Cara nearby?" asked Michael.

Kitt went over the grounds. "No, Michael. She's not within my range. Oh no." he said.

"Oh no, what?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not picking up any of Star's reading either. Michael, they're gone!"

"Gone?" said Michael. "What do you mean they're gone!"

"She must have gone back." said Jonathan.

A few moments later, Star raced up to the house. She came to a screeching halt. "Star!" Jonathan called. "Where's Carrie?"

"They've got her! Cara's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Michael asked her.

"Alex found out it was a trick to get the formula back. The guards caught her and took her back into the building. She's in real danger, Michael!"

Kitt had been taking it all in. 'Cara, no. I'm not going to let him hurt you again.' He did a 180 and stopped. "Michael, get in!"

"I'm coming with you." said Jonathan.

"No, stay here." said Michael, getting in. "Bonnie, get a hold of the authorities. I want everyone on this when it's over with."

"Right." She ran inside.

"Well then, I'm coming." said Star.

"Forget it." Kitt said.

"What?"

"How can we trust you? You knowingly put Cara in danger. And you just left her there!" Even Michael was shocked at his tone.

"But, Kitt, I…"

"Look, we can sort this out later." Michael interrupted. "Right now we gotta save Cara." He took off and drove the car as fast as he could.

Jonathan and Star just stood there. "Let's go." said Jonathan.

"No, Jonathan. You're still recovering from your injuries. Stay here. I'll go with them."

Jonathan removed the formula and the necklace. "Be careful, Star. Bring them back safe."

"I will." She took off after the others, putting some distance between them until Kitt cooled off.

--------

It had been a long night for Cara. Harrison had his guards put her in the interrogation room and tie her hands behind a chair with sharp wires. It was very uncomfortable, and Alex hadn't allowed her any rest.

Alex paced the room. "All that hard work, all that training, gone! I fed you, gave you shelter, trusted you, and now you've betrayed me."

"You're one to talk about betrayal." muttered Cara.

"Quiet." he snapped. "You're just like S. I'll have to start from scratch and 'reprogram' you." He smiled. "Yes. Retrain, relearn everything I've ever taught you." He shined the bright light in her face. "Let's start with the basics, shall we? What is your name?"

"Cara Bennett." she replied.

"Wrong." he said, yanking on the wires that held her. "What is your name?"

She wouldn't give in. Her name was the only other thing of 'real value' that Devon had ever given her. She wasn't about to give that up as well. "Cara Bennett."

"Wrong." Alex yanked the wires again. Cara could feel the material cutting into her wrist. "Stop making this so difficult." He stood before her, taking her chin into his hand and lifting her head back as far as it would go. Cara thought her neck would snap.

He brought his face close to hers. "I'll ask you one more time. What's…your…name?"

She gave him an ice cold stare. He was no longer the man she once loved. "I'll tell you who I'm not. I'm not an Anderson, or a Long."

"Don't Carrie." Alex warned.

"And I'm sure as hell not a Harrison."

"Carrie…"

"I'm a KNIGHT, through and through!" He slapped her hard across the face. But instead of cowering in fear, she turned and faced him, almost daring him to hit her again. She didn't even notice the small amount of blood forming on her lip.

He almost did hit her again. Instead, he walked behind her and yanked her hair, pulling her head back. "Then, you can 'die' a Knight." He let go of her and stormed out. Cara didn't want to think of what he had in store for her next.

--------

It was taking longer than expected for Michael and Kitt to reach CompuTech. The long drive was being complicated by drizzle and road construction.

"Ya know, times like this, I wish Bonnie hadn't removed super pursuit mode." Michael said. He was getting frustrated with every passing minute.

"She had to Michael." replied Kitt. "It was becoming a safety issue to pedestrians." He didn't want to think about he time he and another partner were out on a case and nearly hit a child while in SPM. After that, no one even thought twice about having the feature removed.

Right now, their thoughts were on someone else.

"I can't help but feel this is partially my fault."

Michael looked at the voice box. "Now why do you say that, Kitt?"

"I knew she was planning something. I could feel it. I should have watched her more closely, Michael. I'm sorry."

"Well, don't blame yourself, pal." said Michael. "I was too hard on her. Devon was right. She is a lot like me. I probably would have done the same thing if I was her."

"I'm positive you would have."

"But you know, Kitt," he continued, "you 'were' a little hard on Star back there. I've never known you to loose your head like that before."

"Yes, Michael. I'm afraid I was hard on her. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure of it, pal. If she's anything like Cara, I'm sure of it. What's our ETA?"

"At our current speed, roughly forty-five minutes." Kitt answered.

"Every second counts." Michael pressed pursuit, hoping they'd get there in time.

--------

Cara moved her arms and wrists the best she could. It wasn't easy. The more she moved, the more the wire cut into her. There was no way out of it. She took a deep breath. With one hard yank, she broke the wire. It cut her, but least she was free. Maybe she could steal one of the cars from the lot and go back to the Foundation.

She stood and removed the rest of the wire. She didn't notice someone enter the room.

"Going somewhere?"

Cara froze. She remembered that voice. It haunted her dreams at night. It never left her mind. 'No.' she thought as she turned around. 'It couldn't be.'

"Hello…Carrie." Dedra said. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

-------


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

--------

Dedra walked over. She seemed happy about the fact that once again, Carrie was trapped in a corner with nowhere to hide. "So, we meet again." She looked her up and down. "Well, we've become quite the little beauty, haven't we?"

"What do you want?" asked Cara.

"Alex seems to have washed his hands of you. I knew sooner or later he'd see you for what you are. He could care less what I do to you this time around. Come on." She motioned towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Dedra."

Dedra smirked. "Poor, Carrie. I'm afraid you have no choice." She pulled out her gun. "Move." Cara put up her hands. Dedra followed her. She led Cara to a dark room.

Cara stepped in as Dedra turned on the lights. It looked like some kind of operating room, but different. There were machines and medical supplies strung about. Then, Cara saw it. Something which made her heart stop. It was the table she had been strapped to that night. Two wires dangled from the side.

"Get over there." said Dedra.

"Dedra, please. I'm begging you."

"Do it, or I'll blow your brains out now." she said in a low voice.

Cara tried not to shake as she made her way over to the cold slab. She sat down, accepting what was sure to come. Dedra smiled, much like a cat that had caught a bird in its cage. "My, my, Carrie. What fun you and I are going to have."

--------

Outside, some distance away, CompuTech's security cameras caught sight of something. "Sir," said one of the guards, "I think you should have a look at this." He pointed to the monitor.

Alex looked over the guard's shoulder. A black vehicle was headed towards the premises. "Knight. I was wondering when those two were going to show up." He called his men over to him. "You six, split up and get into the trucks. You three, get in the helicopter and use the laser. Don't let them get past the gates!"

"What about you?" asked one of the men.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be along in a while." Harrison had something more important to see to first. He grabbed a small briefcase and headed down the hall.

--------

"There it is." said Michael. "Take a look inside, and see if you can find her." He pulled to a stop.

Kitt searched the building. He found what he was looking for. "She's in there, Michael. On the eastern end. It's some sort of examination room. There's also an armed female keeping watch."

"Is she alright?"

"She has a few minor cuts, and her heart rate is extremely high. I suggest we get to her as soon as possible."

"I want her out of there as bad as you do, pal." Michael said. "But something tells me Harrison knows we're here. Check around. See what he's got planned for us."

A layout of the area came up on his monitor. "There are two large trucks headed our way, and a helicopter is being started on the roof."

Michael clutched the steering wheel. "Looks like Harrison's rolled out the welcoming committee, huh? Let's go say hello."

They made their way down. One of the trucks was moving at full speed towards them. Michael swerved off to the side of the road to avoid a collision. The semi turned around and charged after them. It came up from behind Kitt, trying to push him off the road. Michael fought to keep control of the car.

Another semi was making it's way up, ready to ram them. Guards from both trucks hung out of the doors, shooting at them.

"They never learn. Do they, Kitt?"

"I'm afraid not, Michael."

"Then let's show them what turbo boost can do!" The car accelerated, heading straight for the second semi.

"Oh this is too easy." one of the guards laughed. Kitt raced towards the truck. At the last possible second, Michael pressed turbo boost and they went flying overhead. "What the…" said the drivers. "Hey, look out!" screamed one of the other guards. But it was too late. Both vehicles collided, destroyed in a fiery blaze.

"Woo! There's one problem solved!" said Michael, looking over his shoulder.

"Indeed. But how do you propose we deal with that?"

Michael looked up into the night sky. "Holy…that's the biggest helicopter I've ever seen. What's it got on it?"

"A very powerful laser." Kitt felt a strange sensation come over him as the helicopter neared closer. "Michael, that weapon's locked onto my scanner! If I take a direct hit…"

"I hear ya. Can you micro jam it?"

He tried. "No, Michael. I can't seem to get a lock on it."

"What about turbo?"

"We don't have the time to get enough momentum." They both saw the laser on the helicopter calibrating. There was nothing they could do. "Look's like this is the end, Michael." Kitt was preparing to eject his driver when they saw a silver flash and heard the sound of a car turbo boosting.

"Need some help, boys?" Star used her super turbo and sailed over Kitt. She flew up and over to the helicopter, knocking out the laser on it's nose and the propeller. The helicopter crashed. The guards were injured, but not seriously. She landed on the ground with ease.

"I see it, but I don't believe it." said Michael, stunned. "How…how did you do that?"

"Let's just call it a little bit of 'Star' power." she said.

"Star," Kitt began, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'll never doubt you again."

"Ah, it's okay. Now, if you don't mind, don't we have a mad scientist to stop?"

"We're right behind you." Michael said as they headed towards the compound.

-------

At that moment, Cara's inner senses kicked in. The others were coming for her. She was sure of it. Star, Michael, Kitt.

"What are you smiling about?" snapped Dedra. "Didn't you hear me? Lay back on that table!" Cara did what she was told. Dedra set the gun aside and did her best to strap her down. "This should have been done a long time ago." When she was done, she went to a medicine cabinet and put some fluid into a syringe needle.

"Aren't you going to use the wires?" asked Cara.

"Hmm. Tempting, but I don't think so. Unlike Alex, I don't like to give repeat performances." She turned with the syringe in her hand. "Tell me, Carrie. Do you know what's in here?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Not surprising. It's hydrated carbonite. Known as liquid death in most parts of the world when applied in the right manner. One drop is enough to kill a thousand people. Imagine how quickly it will finish 'you' off." She walked towards her.

The restraints were starting to come loose. Cara had to buy herself some time. "Dedra, why are you doing this? All I ever did was try to be your friend."

Dedra stopped walking. "Friend?" she almost laughed. "You're not my friend. Far from it. Ever since the day you came here, I've had to compete with you. All I ever heard from Alex was Carrie this, and Carrie that. You make me sick. Even after Jonathan took you away, I still had to compete with you in Alex's eyes."

"So that's why you tried to have me killed." said Cara.

"With you out of the way, I was going to have everything, the car, the wealth, even Alex. But no. You just had to live. Even when I set my guard on you. Even after I starved you and used the electroshock treatment. You just wouldn't quit."

Dedra walked over to her. She tilted Cara's head back. "Well, there's no escape this time." Cara saw the wild look in her eyes. Dedra put the needle to her neck. "Goodbye, evil one."

"Evil…" Cara said, shutting her eyes. Yes. She was a murderer. This was her punishment.

She then remembered what Michael had said. "Don't let Harrison take all that from you, Cara. Don't let them win."

"Michael?" said Cara, quietly, as the needle was brought closer.

Her head moved slightly. "Believe me, Cara. She's wrong. Trust me."

"Kitt?" Her eyes opened.

"Goodbye forever, Carrie." said Dedra.

"No!" Cara slipped out of the restraints and rolled off the table just as Dedra was close to pricking her neck.

She hit Dedra and the syringe was sent flying to the ground.

She tried to head for the door, but Dedra grabbed her by the hair and sent her flying into a counter. She came at her, but Cara blocked her shot and hit her again. Dedra saw the gun and tried to get to it. Cara noticed a tray of medical instruments. She snatched it up, hitting Dedra with the tray. Dedra fell and the gun was knocked from her reach.

But she saw something else nearby. A sharp scalpel. She reached up and stabbed Cara in her side. The redhead was sent to the side of the table, clutching her stomach.

Dedra panted heavily. She ran at Cara with the scalpel, ready to stab her with it. Cara saw her coming. She held on to the table with both hands. Using both feet, she went up into the air and kicked Dedra in her front, sending her backwards.

The blonde stumbled back, the instrument above her head. She came to a stop, the scalpel was accidentally inserted into an open fuse box.

"Ahhhhh!" Dedra screamed. Cara looked on as electricity flowed through the other woman's body. The lights throughout the building flickered. Dedra shook violently. Finally, she fell forward. She dropped the instrument and fell to her knees. Cara saw steam come off of her. Her skin and hair were singed.

Shakily, Dedra looked up at her. Her lips quivered as she shook. "Pl…please…help…me."

Cara slowly came towards her. Then, the door opened and she was grabbed by someone. "Alex! Let me go! We have to help Dedra!"

"Leave her." he said.

"What?"

"Al…lex…help…me…" Dedra gurgled.

"Why should I?" spat Alex. "I heard you, Dedra. I heard all of it from the observation room next door. You 'did' try to have Carrie killed. And 'you' were the one who caused her to lose her memory. I would have it all right now if it wasn't for you."

"N…no…he…help."

"Help yourself." Alex said. "You've gotten what you deserve." Cara struggled to get to Dedra, but Alex held her tight. "And as for you, my pet, I have something 'really' special in mind."

She noticed a large instrument strapped to his arm. It was some kind of laser gun. "No, Alex! We can't just leave her like this!" She tried to get out of his grasp, but it was useless. She was dragged from the room.

Dedra let out a horrendous cry, then collapsed.

-------


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

-------

Both cars stopped just outside the grounds. "Alright, Kitt," Michael said. "Where's Harrison keeping Cara?"

Kitt scanned the area. "They've both moved into that larger building, Michael. There's an enormous underground column inside as well, almost a hundred and eighty feet deep."

"Star, what's in there?"

"Why, nothing's in there except…oh no."

"What?"

"Michael, that's the building's nuclear reactor. You don't think he'd be crazy enough to.."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Let's go!" They broke through the gate.

-------

"Let me go!" Cara fought to get away from Alex, but his grip was tight. "You won't get away with this!"

He continued to drag her along. "I never did show you what's in here, did I, Carrie?"

"I don't care!"

"Oh, I think you will. Over that ledge is CompuTech's reactor. It holds almost a million gallons of nuclear fluid." He looked at her. "It's a hundred and eighty foot drop."

Cara could see the green glow from the reactor. "You're going to throw me down there?"

"Yes. It'll save me the time of disposing of the body." His tone softened as he pulled her closer. "Unless you can convince me otherwise."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My little offer still stands, Carrie." he said, stroking her cheek. "It's not too late. You and me…"

"Never. I'd sooner die first!" She swung at him.

He used his other hand to catch her wrist. "Fine." said Alex. "Have it your way." He threw her up against a wall.

"No!" she screamed, trying to fight him off.

Just then, they heard a loud noise.

A black car crashed through a wall coming right at them. Several barrels were pushed aside as the Trans Am made it's way through. A silver vehicle followed close behind. They stopped a short distance away.

"Michael! Kitt!" Alex pulled Cara to him. One arm was wrapped around her neck. He held the laser gun up to her head with the other.

"Cara!"

"Don't come any closer!" said Alex.

"Let go of her, Harrison." said Michael, getting out. "It's over. Your men are gone and so are your plans to destroy the Foundation." He took a step forwards.

"I'm not fooling with you, Knight!" He tightened his grip. "If any of you come any closer, I'll take her out."

"He'll do it, Michael." warned Star.

"Damn right I will."

Kitt searched through his processor for any way he could get Cara away from Harrison. But there didn't appear to be any simple solution. This man had cat like reflexes, and any sudden moves Kitt made would get her killed.

"Let her go, Alex." he said. Maybe he could reason with him, if that were even possible.

"Ah! The Knight Industries Two Thousand. At last we meet properly." Harrison said.

"It's not this young lady you're after."

"What are you getting at?"

"I see you have a rather large laser gun attached to your arm." said Kitt. "Release Cara, and I'll let you have what you want. I'll take her place."

"Kitt…" said Michael.

"No, Kitt!" Cara cried.

"Touching." said Harrison. "But I'm afraid it's a bit late for that. For as you can see, Knight's daughter and I have a little 'date' to keep."

"What?" Michael asked. "You know she's my…"

"Of course I know she's your daughter!" snapped Alex. "What better justice than to use the child of the legendary Michael Knight to bring down the Foundation for Law and Government?" He smirked. "Imagine my delight when I convinced that idiot Jonathan to come work for me and bring his precious sister. It took some time to find her, Michael, but it was worth it, don't you agree?"

"Oh and for the record," he continued, "Wilton Knight always knew you had a daughter as well."

Michael's eyes widened. "What?"

"My father found a photograph in your wallet that night you were shot. He did some research and found out one of your former girlfriends had given birth. My father wanted you to go back to your old life so 'I' could be K.I.T.T.'s pilot. But Wilton wanted 'you' to take his place instead."

"Wilton would have never kept that from me."

Harrison tightened his grip. "It's true, Knight! And now…it's payback time."

Cara's eyes met Michael's. He was planning to do something and she had to be ready. 'I trust you.' she thought.

"Now don't be too hasty, Harrison."

"Stay back, all of you!"

"Come on, Alex." Michael said. "Why don't we just calm down, relax," He met Cara's eyes. "And take a …step…BACK!"

Cara grabbed Harrison's arm, and moving her foot backwards, she sent him flying over her shoulder. He landed on his back.

Harrison tried to grab her, but Michael got to him first. "Run, Cara!" She was able to get a safe distance away next to Kitt. Alex pushed Michael off of him. He punched him in the face. Michael hit him back. He tried to kick him, but Alex caught his leg. He spun him and Michael rolled to the floor.

"That all ya got?" asked Alex.

Both men were up on their feet. Michael made a run at him, but Alex hit him twice, then twice again in the ribs. Michael reached up and caught Alex in the stomach, who clutched himself in pain. Michael began to punch him repeatedly, first from one side to the other.

Alex then came back at him. He hit Michael as hard as he could. Michael stumbled to the ground. He yelled out in pain when he tried to get up.

"Michael!" A quick analysis showed Kitt that Michael has sprained his ankle.

Alex turned on the laser gun. "See you in hell, Knight." He pointed it at Michael. Kitt started forwards to shield his friend. Harrison noticed him coming and started to aim the laser at the car.

"No don't!" yelled Cara. She ran over to Harrison.

"Cara! Stay back!" said Kitt, stopping. Cara grabbed onto Harrison's arm. She reached up, trying to divert Alex and to get the gun from him.

"Ahh!" he moaned in pain. "Get off me, you brat!" He shook his large body and threw her to the side with great force. She sailed and then…

_**CRACK!**_

Her body slammed against a steel column. She landed with a thud onto the floor, motionless.

"CARA!" Kitt scanned her for any signs of life. There were none.

Michael dove to his daughter's side. "Cara? Come on! Wake up! Is she alright?"

"Michael…I…I'm not picking up anything!" said Star. "Kitt?"

Kitt remained silent.

Alex walked over to Cara, leaning over her body. He clicked his tongue. "Pity. Too bad, Carrie. It could have been fun. Could have been real fun."

Kitt felt anger rush through every circuit in his body. He killed her! The one man Cara had loved and he had killed her. It wasn't fair. Cara deserved better than this monster. She had deserved better than this, period.

His scanner flashed angrily. "You." he seethed. He gunned the engine.

Harrison stood before him, a distance away. He lifted the gun on his arm. "Go ahead and kill me if you want." he said. "You'll be joining her shortly."

When he said that, something snapped inside of Kitt, something which ignored his dominate program to protect human life. All he knew was that Cara was gone. Nothing else mattered.

Kitt started up. He hit the gas as hard as he could. The tires screamed as he rushed forward towards Alex.

"NO! KITT!" Michael screamed, holding Cara. His friend had lost it! Alex aimed the laser at the scanner once again. It would be a direct hit. Michael yelled something else, but neither of them heard. The Trans Am raced closer.

Just as Harrison's finger hit the button, he was knocked to the ground by something. The laser went off, barely missing Kitt.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" said the young woman on top of Alex. She fought him like a lioness, hitting and scratching at him.

"Cara!" called Kitt. She was alive! He passed them, stopping short of the ledge, then headed back.

Alex and Cara fought each other, violently. He wasn't going to hurt her family. She wasn't going to allow it. And he sure as hell wasn't going to hurt Kitt.

Harrison then started to hit her. Michael pulled him off of Cara. The two men struggled, punching and hitting each other. Soon, the two men were near the ledge of the reactor. Michael hit Harrison one last time. They both lost their footing and slipped.

"Michael!" Cara lunged forward. Michael caught hold of her by one arm. Alex held on to her by the other. Both men were dangling over the reactor. It hurt. Cara could feel the bones in her shoulders popping. "Michael, pull yourself up!"

Michael tried to climp. Harrison pulled on him. Michael punched Alex and climbed up Cara's arm. He finally pulled himself up onto the ledge and tried to get Cara free from Harrison, who was hanging on by one hand.

"Carrie, please. Help me up." He begged.

"Alex!" She tried to pull him upward.

"Please, Carrie. I love you." Cara noticed his other arm. He was warming up the laser gun. She had to end this now. She pulled his head up to her and kissed his cheek, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Pleasant dreams." With one quick movement, she shook him off her arm.

"Noooooooooo!" Alex screamed as he fell into the reactor below.

Michael and Cara watched as Harrison's body was engulfed by the green ooze. Cara felt nothing as she looked on. She slipped the ring he had given her off her finger and dropped it down. It landed on his chest, over his heart, then disappeared, along with the rest of him.

Michael held on to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. You?"

Michael tried to walk. "Ow!" He stumbled a bit. "Ah…yeah." He leaned against her for support.

"We better get you to a doctor." She helped Michael back from the ledge. Kitt opened the driver's side and Michael got in. Cara shut the door and made her way to the other side.

"Cara?"

"Yeah, Kitt?"

"Why? You could have been killed."

She rested against him. "I just couldn't let him hurt you, Kitt." She sighed. What did it matter? They were together again.

Kitt didn't know what to say. No human other than Michael had put themselves at risk for him before. She had risked her life for the Foundation, their friends, and now, him. He found it very moving.

"Cara," he said. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Kitt…"

Just then, Star detected something underneath her body. It was the small device Harrison had given her. "Guys, I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but we've got another problem on our hands."

"Now what?" asked Michael.

"It's the new feature Harrison gave me."

"New feature?" Cara asked. "He didn't say anything about a new feature."

Star did a quick diagnostic. "Cara! It's one of those bombs! He put one on me!"

"What? How much time we got until it goes off?"

"Three minutes. And it's too dangerous to micro jam!"

"Then we better hurry." Cara started to maker her way over to the silver car.

"Cara, no!" Michael said.

"Michael, it's okay! Stay here."

"Cara." said Kitt.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." he answered, concerned.

"I will." Cara quickly patted his roof. "Take care of my dad." She ran over and got into Star. "Okay, girl. Let's do it!" Cara stepped on the gas and took off.

Michael struggled to sit up. "Alright, Kitt. Let's go after 'em."

"Michael, you heard Cara."

"I know, partner, but they might need our help." They raced out of the building, hurrying to catch up.

-------

Cara drove as fast as she could. "Star, where's the nearest place we can work on this thing?"

"Half a mile up ahead." answered Star. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to deactivate it, that's what I'm going to do."

"Cara, no. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not going to leave you, Star. We're in this together."

"We've got company."

Cara looked behind her. She saw the red scanner through the dark. "I figured as much."

"He'll take care of you." said Star.

"What?" asked Cara.

"Don't…forget me."

"What? Star, what are you…"

Star opened up the auto roof and ejected Cara. She was sent to the side of the road and landed safely. Michael pulled up and made his way over to her. "What happened?" Star continued down the road for a few more seconds. Suddenly, the bomb went off. Star exploded into several pieces.

"STAR!" Cara screamed. "No!" She tried to run over, but Michael caught her and held her back.

"Kitt," he said, "get Bonnie out here with the authorities, would ya?"

"Of course, Michael." Kitt was sorry for every bad thing he had ever said to Star. They weren't so different after all.

"Star, no! No!" said Cara. Her friend was gone. She had sacrificed herself for her.

"There now. It's going to be alright." Michael held Cara as they continued to watch the blaze.

-------


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

-------

The woman sat huddled in the room. The walls were padded. There were no windows, only a door bolted shut. She kept to herself in a corner, rocking her knees against her chest. She chanted incoherently, a mixture of different phrases. And every now and then she'd say the word 'evil'.

A nurse unlocked the door and in walked two individuals, a man and a woman. They had come to see her, but were careful to keep their distance.

"Hi." said the man. "We've come to see you. To see how you are."

She looked up, her head was shaking. She didn't recognize him. But she noticed the woman looking over his shoulder.

That face! She knew that face! The face of the one person who had ruined everything! She had to die!

She shot up and tried to get a hold of the woman. The man did his best to keep her back. "You!" she screamed. "You've destroyed everything! I'll kill you!" But she was unable to reach her.

She then let out a horrible scream and which resonated throughout the building. Reaching up, she then began to scratch at her own face. Her visitors looked on in disbelief. Doctors and nurses rushed in. They strapped a straightjacket onto her. Another nurse injected the woman with a strong tranquilizer.

A doctor walked over to her guests. "I'm sorry. The electricity must have done more damage than we thought. She needs to rest. I'll have to ask you both to leave now."

"Thank you, Dr. Collins." the gentleman said. "Keep me informed on how she's doing, alright?"

"Of course." The doctor went back to his patient. The man put his arm on the young woman's shoulder and walked down the hall.

"Think she'll ever recover?"

"Can't say for sure. It's probably better if she doesn't. She'll be facing a lot of charges if she does."

Cara sighed. Through it all, she still felt 'some' sympathy for Dedra. "Michael, I tried. I really did."

He put his arm around her. "I know you did, sweetheart. Sometimes, there's just no reaching some people." His comment brought her some comfort. Together, they walked out to the parking lot where Kitt was waiting.

-------

Michael drove them back to FLAG Headquarters. He pulled up in a parking area just behind the old semi. A huge sheet was draped over the back. Bonnie had been inside for almost a week, being busy and very secretive. She had been keeping 'mostly' to herself.

"Home, sweet home." said Michael. He got out and spoke to Cara through the window. "You coming?"

"In a minute. Go ahead and see if you can find out what Bonnie's up to in there for me."

"I'll try. You know she won't tell me anything." He walked over to the back of the semi and jumped in.

Cara sat there for a moment. "Kitt?" she asked, finally.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Cara."

"Would you have really taken my place with Alex?"

"Of course." Kitt answered without hesitation. "I couldn't let harm come to my partner." 'And even if you weren't my partner, I still would have.' But he didn't say it out loud.

"What kind of partner would I make?" she scoffed. "You're programmed to protect human life, and I've already killed two others myself."

"It wasn't your fault, Cara. The authorities determined Carrie killed the guard in self-defense, so you won't be facing any criminal charges. And as for Alex…well, I can't say I'm sorry he's gone."

"But I still killed him."

"Unfortunately, that sometimes comes with the territory of this profession. That's something I've learned from your father." He paused. "Actually, I want to thank you, Cara."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For stopping me before I did something to Harrison that I would later regret…and…for saving my life."

"Hey, don't mention it. It was the least I could do after you saved mine. I couldn't let any harm come to my partner either."

"But you're leaving, aren't you?" Kitt asked.

"You know?"

"Michael told me."

She sighed. "I haven't really made my mind up yet. Jonathan and I have been through a lot together. That's like splitting you and Michael up."

"I understand, Cara." he said. Kitt hated this. In a way, it was worse than when Michael had left the Foundation all those years ago. He had grown very fond of Cara. He wished there was some way to convince her stay.

She heard the disappointment in his voice. "But I'll be back to visit, Kitt. Every chance I get."

"You had better. I wouldn't want to drag you back here kicking and screaming."

"Trust me. You won't have to." She smiled as a certain warmth filled the cabin of the car. Cara was torn. She didn't want to leave her friends, to leave Michael…or Kitt. She didn't want to chose between the two families she loved. She reached out and patted the dash. 'I don't want to leave you.' she thought.

Michael jumped out of the semi. 'Boy, wait until Cara and Kitt see what…' He stopped when he saw the two of them. For a second, he could have sworn…. His next thought gave Michael reason to pause. Wait. This was his daughter and his best friend. She was human and he was an AI inside a car. What if there certain things later on in life that Kitt couldn't give her? He didn't want either of them to get hurt.

But Michael knew that Kitt was a 'person' in his own right, and a damn good one at that. He would never treat Cara the way that Alex had. And Devon was right, this was something they would have to work out for themselves. He decided to stay out of it, at least for the time being, and let fate take it's course.

He made his way over. "I can't wait for the both of you to see this." He helped Cara out.

"Michael, I don't know if I can take anymore surprises." she said, tired.

"Oh, I think you'll like this one. Come on."

She raised an eyebrow at him then looked down at Kitt. "Go on." he said to her. He followed them over to the semi.

Bonnie greeted them, cleaning herself off. "Well, I didn't have much to work with at first, but it's done." she said, wiping her forehead.

"What's done?" asked Cara.

"See for yourself." said Bonnie. Michael helped her down. "Okay, come on out!"

Cara watched as something moved from behind the curtain. She saw a silver car roll out of the semi and onto the ground. It continued backwards, spun a few times, then came to a stop. "Star? Is it really you?"

The blue scanner flashed on and tracked back and forth. "The one and only. I feel like a million bucks!"

"You should. It took several times that much to repair you." Bonnie turned to Cara. "She's now fitted with Kitt's molecular bonded shell."

"That's great! But how can the Foundation afford this?"

Michael answered her question. "The Government saw fit to give FLAG a special no limit grant for the next fifteen years for putting CompuTech away."

"Oh Michael, that's terrific! I still can't believe Star's here though."

"Well," sighed Bonnie, "I 'did' have a little help." Cara was confused. Bonnie pulled the curtain to the side. A man stepped out, covered in grime.

"Jonathan?"

"Hey! How ya been, baby girl?"

"Great." She looked over at Star. "You and Bonnie? But…why?"

"Well, we couldn't let all that hard work go to waste, now could we?" He smiled. "And Michael and Bonnie 'did' offer me a job as an assistant."

"Assistant?"

"Cybernetic Technician in training." he said. "What do ya think?"

"You want to stay? But I thought…"

"Cara," said Jonathan, "I've been thinking it over. We have everything we need right here, traveling, adventure, maybe even a family. So, what do you say? Wanna stick around for a while?"

She looked from him to Michael, who had his arm around Bonnie, and finally to Kitt. Devon was right in what he had said. This was home. This was her family. Together, 'they' could make a difference. "Why not?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Michael said. He walked over to her, and placed something in her hand.

"What's this?"

"Oh, just a couple things you'll need." he answered. She opened her palm. In it was her necklace and a new driver's license.

She read the name. "Cara Knight?"

"Only seemed right, you know." He held out his hand. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

She reached up and hugged him. "Thanks Dad."

"Hey, Kitt!" said Star. "How cool is this? We get to be roommates again."

"Oh, goody." Kitt replied. "Just when I was getting some peace and quiet around here too."

"Ah, you like me. I know ya do." she teased.

"That's debatable." The others laughed. Cara made her way over to him. "You mean it, Cara. You're staying?"

"Yes, Kitt. I'm staying." she answered. "This is where I belong."

"That's wonderful." He felt like turbo boosting.

"But…you better not throw me in anymore fountains."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Hey, Cara!" Star called. "How about we get outta here and see what these new wheels of mine can do?"

"Sure!" she said. "Be back soon, okay, Kitt?" she added, quietly.

"I hope so."

Jonathan overheard them and gave Cara a strange look, which she ignored. "I'll be back guys. Thelma and Louise need to go take a road test." She slipped on the necklace and got in.

"Thelma and Louise?" asked Bonnie.

"Uh, tell you later." Jonathan said.

"Make sure you steer clear of any garbage cans, Star." Kitt called.

"Oh ha ha." Star said, sarcastically.

Cara smiled at Michael, who winked at her. "Let's go for it!" She pressed pursuit. The car turned and sped out of sight.

Michael turned to Bonnie. "Ya know, Bon, speaking of road tests, maybe Kitt and I could…"

"Go on." she laughed. "Get out of here."

Jonathan shook his hand. "Thanks, Michael. Sorry about before."

"That's okay, man. Just make sure Bonnie behaves herself while I'm gone." Bonnie hit his arm lightly. Michael laughed and got inside of Kitt. He was about to start to drive off, then stopped. "Actually, you're the one who deserves the thanks, buddy."

"Me? Why?"

"For taking care of my daughter. Thanks, Kitt. I appreciate it."

"You're quite welcome, Michael. Anytime. But Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Thelma and Louise? Really. I was thinking more of…"

"Butch and Sundance?" Michael answered.

"Exactly."

"I hear ya there, pal." Michael let out a yell, then he and Kitt then took off, going even faster than Star and Cara.

The technicians watched until they were out of sight. Jonathan couldn't believe any of it. "What have we signed up for?"

"Welcome to my world." Bonnie said, laughing. She patted his shoulder, then headed back inside the semi. Jonathan shook his head with a chuckle, following after.

-------

Dusk fell over the quiet desert terrain. The sky blended with different shades of pink, red, and purple. The first star of evening could be seen overhead as the sun faded with the light.

Soon, the sound of turbine engines broke the silence. Two Trans Ams, one black and one silver, made their way through the desert, side by side, at a swift and steady pace. The mummer of red and blue scanner lights could be heard. Both their drivers smiled at each other as the cars accelerated. They seemed to defy the laws of motion themselves as they continued to race under the night sky.

In an instant, they were gone…

--------

The End

--------


End file.
